Levy's secret power
by kurenohikari
Summary: Continuation of A jealous Gajeel. We finally have GaLe together but we still don't know the reason why Levy's childhood friend, Eliot, is back at Mangolia. Could it be that he has malignant purposes or is it just the opposite? And what happens when a girl appears to make things even more difficult? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IN EXCEPTION OF THE INVENTED CHARACTERS.
1. Mating?

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I chuckled a bit and went to the bar to order a beer to me and some vodka to Shorty. I heard from a devil mage that she loves it. This is gonna be the best day of my life!

_**Chapter 9:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Gajeel leaned closer to my ear and whispered with a really damn sexy voice- That makes me remember that i don't now your place either why don't you show it to me when the party is over?- he looked at me. My face was as read as Erza's hair, i heard him chuckle a bit and saw him going to the bar. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "What did he mean by that?" i thought "Levy don't be so stupid. It's really clear what he wants" someone in my head told me. "He wants to visit my house. Right?" i asked in my head really not knowing what i was doing " Agh! i can't believe you are so dense" she exclaimed so loud that i winced "Don't talk to me like that this is my head. By the way yo the hell you are!" this was getting into my nerves "Jajaja you should have seen you're face when i shouted at you. Jajaja" now i was really furious "Did you even see it?"... a few moments later she answered "Ahm... no but i'm sure it was very funny" I sweat drop at this, who the hell is this girl and why is she so crazy. "Hey i'm not crazy! I'm just misunderstood" she defended herself. Wait a minute she can hear my thoughts, i could swear i felt her sweat drop. "Yes i can hear your thoughts if you didn't discover it yourself we were talking all the time in your head" Now that i think about it she is right " Really Levy you are considered the most intelligent member in fairy tail but you didn't realize this before" she asked me. "It's not my fault i have a lot of things in my head lately" i pouted, i could feel tears forming in my eyes. Who is this chick and why is she so bad with me. "Come on don't cry please" she pleaded, i forced my tears from not coming and told her "I'm noy crying". I could feel her relax and sighed, what is going on why can i know all this things not even seeing her "That is good, first of all i'm not a chick i'm your friend. I know that you may have a lot of questions to make me but i can't answer them right now, we don't have much time. The only thing i can tell you right now is that you don't have to worry about me, i'm an ally of yours". "Wait a minute what do you mean by we don't have much time, in my book this is what the protagonist always say before something bad happens. I am in danger?" i asked her starting to panic. I felt her sweat drop again "Ne Levy you sure need to stop reading so much novels, this isn't a story is the REAL LIFE. And if your meaning of danger is, your hot new boyfriend wanting to mate you then yes you are in a grave danger" she joked but i couldn't laugh i was so shocked by what she just said "What do you mean by mating?". "That's the reason i'm contacting you. Dragons and dragon slayers only have one partner in all their life time is are called mates. They know exactly who they are in the moment they met them, when they do the dragon or dragon slayers will only have eyes for her/him and will act very protectively and possessively. Specially after the mating ritual that will bond them for eternity, in dragon's law you will be considered his wife even though being a mate of a dragon is way more deeper than marriage. The ritual is simple the couple will make love and when they are at their peak the dragon or dragon slayer will bite their companion between their collarbone and their shoulder leaving a tattoo of the element they use. In your case metal and before you say he wont do that at the begging of the relationship let me tell you that i can feel his intentions from a kilometer away. He really wants and loves you, i just wanted you to know what is going to happen tonight so you would choose wisely". My eyes were as wide as they could be after hearing all this "What should i do mate for a life time?!", "What does your heart tell you?" she sweetly asked me "It tells me that i love him" i answered blushing and lowering my head "So there is your answer SHRIMP" she said trying to mimic Gajeel's voice "You really need to practice in your imitations" i told her "No i don't they are perfect" she pouted, i laughed a bit at these.

-Hey Shrimp are you ok?- i heard Gajeel's voice asking me "Oh well that is my queue i'm leaving, good luck SHRIMP". I looked up to the man i was so deeply in love with and kissed him fearlessly and told him...

-Yes i am. It's just that i'm a bit tired could you walked me home please?- i asked with the most innocent voice but flashed him my man eater smile. I heard him gulped and blushed now it was my turn to chuckle.

-O ok let's go Shrimp- he took me by the arm and dragged me out the guild but not before i spotted Lily siting next to Carla and Happy with a smirked on his face while he was seeing us leaving. I returned the smirked and turn around to look at the red face of Gajeel. Laughing a bit i thought "This is going to be the best day ever!"

_**Next Chapter: Who is this voice in Levy's head? What is happening in our favorite iron dragon salayer's head?**_


	2. Finally together

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-O ok let's go Shrimp- he took me by the arm and dragged me out the guild but not before i spotted Lily siting next to Carla and Happy with a smirked on his face while he was seeing us leaving. I returned the smirked and turn around to look at the red face of Gajeel. Laughing a bit i thought "This is going to be the best day ever!"

_**Chapter 10:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Hey Gajeel omedeto- greeted me Mirajane- What would you like?

-I'd like a beer and a glass of vodka for Shrimp- she nodded and turn around.

-Ne Gajeel-kun what is wrong with Levy?- i heard water woman asked. I panicked and turn around to where i left Shorty, i was expecting her to be hurt but she was only doing strange faces. They were really amusing, i was so entertaining watching her that i almost didn't hear the demon mage tell me that my order was ready. I took the drinks and went towards her, she didn't seem to notice so i call her.

-Hey Shrimp are you ok?- i asked her. She looked up at me and kissed me fearlessly, i almost let the drinks fall, and then she told me...

-Yes i am. It's just that i'm a bit tired could you walked me home please?- she asked me with a very innocent but flashed me such a man eater smile that i knew she wanted another thing. I gulped hard and blushed a bit, i heard her chuckle.

-O ok let's go Shrimp- i took her by the arm and dragged her out the guild but not before i spotted Lily siting next to Carla and Happy with a smirked on his face while he was seeing us leaving. I felt my face turning red and hearing laugh i knew she noticed it too. "Dammit Cat!" i thought. While we were walking we chat, well she did mostly of the chat i just listened and admired her and her knowledge, about the last book that was about dragons.

-Well we are here- she announced opening the door of her apartment. As soon as it was opened a smell of papyrus and ink hit me hard and i loved it it smelled so... Shrimp. When we stepped in i took her and kissed her hard. I shut the door with my foot, lifted my soon mate and carried her bridal style (Lily's advice) to her room, throwing her in the soft matters.

When we were both nude i noticed Shorty's body stiffed, i look down at her and spotted all the love bites and marks i left in her body also i noticed her scared expression. "What a jerk i am" i told my self while lifting my body from hers and went to the end of the bed, my back facing her- I'm sorry- i told her.

-About what?- she asked me.

-For just jumping on yo like that and taking it rough on you, knowing it's your fist time- i told her so ashamed of my self, how could i not be strong enough against my instincts- I'm leaving, if i stay i may not be able to control my self and end up...

I couldn't finish because i felt her hug me from behind while some of her hot tears were falling in my back- I don't want you to leave.

-But if i don't i'll...

-I know you will make me your mate, it is ok with me. Telling you the truth is not just ok, i'd love to be your mate. I want to be yours- "What? How did she know about mates? And not only that she wants to be my mate, she is letting me make her mine and only mine" i was so happy that i couldn't help but smile like a fool but suddenly it grimed when i felt more tears falling in my back.

-Don't lie to me- i told her while i got free from her embrace and turn to look at her. Something i should have not done for the view in front of me was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. The Shrimp there in her knees, completely nude, with tears running through her cheeks and her messy blue hair. Only being able to see her thanks to my dragon slayer's sight and the moonlight coming through the window. She looked like a true fairy, she was my fairy. Her voice brought me back to reality.

-What are taking about Gajeel? I'm not lying?

-Yes you are look at yourself you are crying, how could you think i would believe you if you are so scared of me?

-You really should trust my feelings a little more- she patted furious "Now what have i done i only told her the truth"- I'm not crying because i'm scared i'm crying because i'm very happy. I'm happy that you chose me when you could choose other much prettier girl than me and i'm happy that you took concern of me when you were playing a little bit rough. I'm so happy to be with this dense, rough, caring and kind hear ted man that i love so much, also i don't bother by playing it rough- she finished blushing and looking aside, i blinked a bit shocked and thought "I am really in love with this woman" i took her chin and made her look at me.

-Don't you ever dare to underestimate your beauty, you are the most gorgeous woman i have ever met in my entire life. You are the light in my path, the ground that keeps me steady, the strength that makes me keep on going, you are the only reason i'm not in the dark anymore. You are my life, soul, mind and heart- with this i gave her my heart to protect and i know she will do it just perfect.

**P.O.V Levy**

-Don't you ever dare to underestimate your beauty, you are the most gorgeous woman i have ever met in my entire life. You are the light in my path, the ground that keeps me steady, the strength that makes me keep on going, you are the only reason i'm not in the dark anymore. You are my life, soul, mind and heart- he told me. I was crying so much, from joy of course, now i really knew i made the correct choice- Are you ready Shrimp- i just nodded.

**P.O.V General**

That night she became his and he became hers for the rest of eternity.

_**Next Chapter: Dis Lucy accept being Natsu's mate? Who is this voice inside Levy's head?**_


	3. Happy week (POV Gajeel)

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V General**

That night she became his and he became hers for the rest of eternity.

_**Chapter 11:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I slowly woke up like every morning when suddenly i felt something between my arms. I open my eyes and i saw what it was, it was the most beautiful creature in the entire world "Wow that really sounded corny. Thank Mavis i didn't say it out loud! But what is she doing here... and more important why are we both nude?", then i remembered what happened yesterday and a big smile spread through my face. "She is finally mine and only mine" i felt her waking up, so i leaned closer and kiss her lips- Good morning my little fairy- "Yes i definitely need to stop saying those kind of things. What will happen with my bad boy attitude?" But when i saw a blush spread trough her cheeks and saw her big smile, i thought "Well it doesn't matter to act like that, of course only if we are alone".

-Good morning Gajeel- she answered me and leaned to give me a short kiss but of course i was't satisfied with that i needed more, my dragon part needed more, so i deepened the kiss.

-I need you- i whispered in her ear when we finally broke apart, we were both panting.

-B but...

-No buts, you are my mate now so i can do whatever i want with you- i told her lifting her arms over her head. I kissed her neck while i whispering "i love" over and over again. At the end she gave up, that made me very happy. We spend all the week in bed doing a little bit of this and that, she only left to make food for us which we ate in bed too. I discovered that i love cuddling with her while she is reading.

One morning i woke up without feeling her by my side I looked around the room but i didn't see her, neither she was in the bathroom. I started panicking "Where is she? Did she left? No that's impossible she is my mate and after all what happened this week i don't think she would leave my side just like that" suddenly i smelled coffee, i relaxed "So she is making break fast. I will need to punish her for making me worry so much gihi". I made my way to the kitchen thinking in so many ways of punishment. When i entered the room i saw her cooking (with only my t-shirt on gihi) pancakes but they smelled a little bit different than the usual's. I warped my arms around her waist, slamming her against my body and started kissing her neck, she started to moan a little bit- Good morning my little fairy (Yeah that is my nickname for her when we are alone). You are really mean you know? I thought you left me when i didn't found you next to me- i teased her, leaving a trial of kisses through the back of her neck.

-K o men da sa i- she told me not being able to speak from the pleasure.

-Don't worry i already thought of ways for you to pay me back- i felt her shiver, i laughed i bit at that- By the way what are those pancakes of, they smell i little bit different?- i asked her stopping kissing her. I could feel her disappointment and it felt really good to know that me and no one else has these power over her.

-It's a souse that i just created made of my magic iron- she told me- Just for my rough dragon (that was her nickname for me)- she gave me a big smile full of love and happiness that melted my heart, she created a souse of iron just for me. She really is the best thing that happened to me.

When she finished cooking and we went to bed to eat as always i told her kissing her lips-You are forgiven, there will be no punishment- she gave me her man eater smile and crawled to me, putting a hand on my chest whispering in my ear.

-That won't be necessary i acted bad i really need a punishment- i gulped hard, i love when the shy bookworm turns into a sexy and sassy little fairy "And i am the only one that can see this part of her" i though to my self while laughing a bit. Although all of a sudden i felt her stiffen and back away returning to eat- We need to go to the guild today, they may be worried about us.

I blinked twice "Did i make something wrong"-Yeah we should- i told her, when we finished eating breakfast i asked her- Are you alright?

-Yes i am- i still didn't believe her- i'm going to take a shower- she said entering the bathroom but immediately she returned like if she was waiting for something- What are you waiting for?- I was confused- Do you want me to take a shower all alone?- Now i understood and i really liked what i understood. I end up punishing her in the bathroom a few times but she felt different as if her body was there but her mind was in another part.

We walked to the guild like always only that this time i made the conversation while she only nodded, it was about Lily's and i's last mission. But again it looked like only her body was there. I`ll ask her later before i need some advice. We stopped since we were in front of the guild doors-Ready?- i asked.

-Born read- she told me i laughed at these and opened the guild doors.

_**Next Chapter: What is wrong with Levy? How will the guild respond to the sudden couple? **_


	4. Happy week (POV Levy)

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We walked to the guild like always only that this time i made the conversation while she only nodded, it was about Lily's and i's last mission. But again it looked like only her body was there. I`ll ask her later before i need some advice. We stopped since we were in front of the guild doors-Ready?- i asked.

-Born ready- she told me i laughed at these and opened the guild doors.

_**Chapter 12:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I started waking up and felt a pair of lips on mine- Good morning my little fairy- i heard my rough dragon said. I could feel a little bit of blush spreading trough my cheeks, for his words, so i gave him a big smile.

-Good morning Gajeel- i answered him and leaning to steal him a short kiss but of course he was't satisfied, he never is, i knew that his dragon part needed more when i saw his red his turning into a deep color of bloody-red.

-I need you- he whispered in my ear when we finally broke apart, we were both panting.

-B but...

-No buts, you are my mate now so i can do whatever i want with you- he told lifting my arms over my head. He kissed my neck while whispering "i love" over and over again. At the end i gave up, who i'm trying to laugh at i would never be able to win against him. We spend all the week in bed doing a little bit of this and that, i only left to make food for us which we ate in bed too. I discovered that he loves cuddling with me while i'm reading.

One morning i woke up before Gajeel, that was strange he always wakes up before me and stays watching me sleep. Well it was my time now to watch his sleeping face after twenty minutes of watching him in his deep sleep i knew why he found it so amusing "i could never get bored of this, he looks so in peace and harmony". But as i am a human and i have needs i left his side and went to the bathroom so i could brush my teeth and then prepare breakfast. "My dragon is really rough" i thought to my self while i looked to all the claws, fangs and love marks i have all over my body. Then i remembered what he told me the third night we were together.

_-Gajeel stop it if you continue like that everybody will see it (the marks he left on her body)._

-_No__ i won't these means that you are mine and only mine!- he growled- And if anybody dares to see you, touch you or even think about you i'll make him wish he was never born._

I giggled to his possessive attitude and went to the kitchen to bake a new kind of pancakes with my new special souse of iron "I hope he likes them". While i was almost finishing with my cooking i felt to arms warping around my waist, slamming me against a well-built body and a pair of lips starting kissing my neck, i started to moan a little bit- Good morning my little fairy (Yeah that his nickname for me for when we are alone). You are really mean you know? I thought you left me when i didn't found you next to me-eaving a trial of kisses through the back of her neck, even though i knew he was just teasing me i felt a little bit guilty.

-K o men da sa i- i told him not even being able to speak from the pleasure i was just feeling.

-Don't worry i already thought of ways for you to pay me back- i felt my body shiver from ecstasy, he laughed i bit at that- By the way what are those pancakes of, they smell i little bit different?- he asked me stopping kissing me. I felt disappointed at that "Oh my Mavis! what happened to my shy attitude. He really changed me".

-It's a souse that i just created made of my magic iron- i told him- Just for my rough dragon (that was my nickname for him)- i flashed him a big smile.

When i finished cooking, we went to bed to eat as always he told me kissing my lips-You are forgiven, there will be no punishment- i gave him my man eater smile and crawled to him, putting a hand on his chest whispering in his ear.

-That won't be necessary i acted bad i really need a punishment- he gulped hard, i love when he does that it makes me feel that i have the control. "Yeah yeah whatever, don't you think it's enough you have been having sex for a completely week now. I need some time alone with you so i can finally explain you everything. Also the time alone that i need it is with you and master Makarove" i heard that voice again. I stiffened a bit, back off, returned to eat and told him- We need to go to the guild today, they may be worried about us.

I knew that i didn't passed unaware-Yeah we should- he told me, when we finished eating breakfast he asked- Are you alright?

-Yes i am- "He still doesn't believe you" she told me "I know that he is my boyfriend not yours! So shut your fucking moth!" now i was angry who dare she think she is to just appear and ruing the best week of my life "I don't think i'm anyone and you will understand my reasons soon" oh i hate this fucking mental connection "You surely are spending to much time with that iron dragon slayer of yours"- i'm going to take a shower- i said entering the bathroom but immediately i returned when i didn't feel him coming after me- What are you waiting for?- I saw that he was confused- Do you want me to take a shower all alone?- Now he understood and i was that he really liked what he understood. He end up punishing me in the bathroom a few times but i wasn't completely paying attention to what he was doing. Due to that fucking voice that i decided to ignore until i got to the guild. "Wow i really am spending to much time with Gajeel" i thought "See i told you". I ignored that last comment and put on a pair of skinny white jeans, an orange sweater of long tanks and turtleneck with a close pair of floral orange sandals.

We walked to the guild like always only that this time he made the conversation while i only nodded (trying to ignore the persisting voice in my head), it was about Lily's and he's last mission. We stopped since we were in front of the guild doors-Ready?- he asked.

-Born ready- i told him with confidence, he laughed " he is not mocking you, he just thought you are cute" i heard the voice said, only this time i didn't ignored her "Thanks" "Your welcome" her voice was so soft as if she wasn't angry with me "I'm not angry and thanks" i really should start remembering the mind reading thing "Yes you should and it's not mind reading", "So if it isn't mind reading what is it" "I'll tell you later with master Makarove, now pay attention your boyfriend just opened the guild door's".

_**Next Chapter: Will we finally be able to discover who is this voice? And which are Eliot's true reasons to return to Mangolia?**_


	5. Perganink

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

We stopped since we were in front of the guild doors-Ready?- he asked.

-Born ready- i told him with confidence, he laughed " he is not mocking you, he just thought you are cute" i heard the voice said, only this time i didn't ignored her "Thanks" "Your welcome" her voice was so soft as if she wasn't angry with me "I'm not angry and thanks" i really should start remembering the mind reading thing "Yes you should and it's not mind reading", "So if it isn't mind reading what is it" "I'll tell you later with master Makarove, now pay attention your boyfriend just opened the guild door's".

_**Chapter 13:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Levy- whined my two team mates running towards me "Oh no bad idea knowing Gajeel..."

-Back off you two fucking idiots!- growled my boyfriend throwing me over his right shoulder- She is mine and only mine! So if you or ANY OTHER MAN tries to touch her you'll be dead- he shouted loud enough for everybody to hear it. Some shivered in fear, some whistled, some cried (Jet and Droy), some fainted (Mira) and i blushed madly.

-Possessive aren't we Metal Head?- said someone.

-Don't you dare to say anything you are the same with Bunny Girl, Fire Head- spatted Gajeel "So it was Natsu and what did he mean by the same with Lu-chan? Don't tell me that she...", "Yes the celestial mage is the fire daragon slayer's mate. They mated the same day as you and your boyfriend but they only stayed in bed for two days not a completely week _as others"_. I blushed more, if that was possible, for the voice's comment.

-Gajeel i need to talk with Master can you put me down?- i whispered in his ear. He just nodded and told me he will be in his usual table with Lily. I walked toward Mira (who woke up) and asked her- Hi Mira-chan do you know were is Master?

-Hi Levy, yes Master is at his office and congratulation- she told me with a wink.

I blushed only a bit these time and went to Master's office. I knocked the door- Master is my Levy can i come in?

-Yes you can my child- i entered- What can i do for you Levy?

Before i could answer the first master came and answered for me- She is here because you are hearing voices. Aren't i right Levy?- i just nodded "How could she know?", "Just listen to her she will explain you better than me" the voice told me "O okay"- Levy you are not a normal solid scrip mage, you are able to use an ancient magic called Perganink (invented) solid script- My eyes widened so much "What the hell?!", "Just calm down and listen to her would you?" i think she is getting pissed of "Didn't you say you needed to start remembering that i can read your mind?" asked the voice "Yeah you're right komendasai", "And yes i'm starting to get pissed off so stop thinking and listen to the first master!", "Y y yes" she is scarier than Erza "I can hear that!" she shouted- Did you see Master Makarove right now she is disusing with her partner.

-Yeah i see it- master Makarove said.

-Excuse me Masters but what is this Perganink magic you are talking about? Who is this voice i hear? Is she my partner? Why did i start hearing her now and not before? How is it possible i can use this magic? And from where did i learned it?- i had so many questions.

-Well you didn't learned it from anywhere because you haven't even started with your training- began the first master- You can use this magic because it runs through your veins, you are the last Mc. Garden which it means that you are the last mage who can learn this magic by right of birth, until you have children of your own.- i blushed- Mages that are not from the Mc. Garden family can use this magic but there will be repercussions: First, it won't be as powerful as the ones who born with it. Second, they need to find a partner (something that i'll explain later) and third their children won't be able to use this magic in exception if they find partners of their own. You started to listening the voice in your head right now because you can only start using this magic when you are an adult and if i'm not wrong you turn into eighteen two weeks ago- i nodded slowly- Yes, the voice is your partner normally you'll have two but i'm sure she has an explanation which we will hear later from her. A partner is the materialization of you magic, it will have two forms one human and one animal. The human form is the most difficult and will take a lot of practice to master it but i'm sure you will- she gave me a warm smile, which calmed me down- Who is she or which animal will she turn into i don't know it depends on you. You'll choose the animal you want and the name but don't do it just because you think that the animal or name are cute, it needs to have a meaning. As for the magic, one of your partners will be your ink (which is the offensive one) while the other one will be your papyrus (which is the defensive one). You'll use the ink to write over the papyrus and create whatever you want example: You write DANGEROUS FOREST and there will be a scary forest full of whatever you write down as Pack Wolfs and a pack of wolfs will appear- "Wow that is amazing. I don't know i can do that", "Yes of course you can" the voice cheered me "Thanks", "Your welcome"- Another thing that you can do is turn the papyrus partner into a shield and the ink partner into shoots of ink. Also you will have one ability of the kind of animal you choose, example: If you choose an eagle, you could choose his sight and then you'll be able to see as good as an eagle.

-That is amazing!- i exclaimed

-Yes it is indeed- Master Makarove said- But what happened to your other partner?

"Ask the First Master if she can project one of your memories"- First Master my partner asks if you can project one of my memories.

-Yes i can- she stood beside me and a light started shinning showing a lost old memory of mine.

_There i was eleven years ago reading a book of spiders- They are so amazing- i said "What do you mean by amazing, they are poisonous and dangerous" a voice said in my head-Who is there?- i asked frightened "Don't worry i'm your friend and i won't make you any harm i just want to protect you because you are an important person to me" i blushed a bit and lowered my head "Can you please answer my question?"- Yes of course. Just like you spiders only attack because they are afraid you will hurt them of their important persons this time spiders in their life. And as for the poisonous and dangerous part, aren't words like that too if yo know how to use them- i finished with a bright and big smile "You are very intelligent for just a short age"- Arigato- "So if you could choose me to be any animal which one would it be and which name would you choose for me?" i thought the answer for a bit, but finally decided- I'd choose you to be a spider and i would like to name you Eliot because you want to protect the one that are important to you like the prince that saved the princess in the last book i read- i could feel him amused by my answer "Now Hime-chan just concentrate your magic and think of my voice please"- okay but why did you call me Hime-chan?- "You said i was a prince so you are my princess who i need to protect"- Arigato Ouji-kun!- i thanked him and did as he ordered. Suddenly smoke appeared and a boy came from it, he looked shocked and started looking at himself-Who are you?- i asked, my voice made him react and smiled sweetly at me._

_-I'm Eliot your prince, Hime-chan- he said kneeling and kissing my right hand leaving a tattoo of an orange spider. _

_-It's a pleasure Ouji-kun- i said blushing a bit._

Everybody in the room were as shocked as me- Didn't you say that it takes a lot of time to master the human form and that i will only start hearing voices at the age of eighteen?- i asked the First Master.

She snapped from her trance when she heard my voice- Yes i did how is it possible?- then she took my hand again and we all were able to hear the voice i only could hear in my head.

-Eliot and me asked the same question but with time we saw that she learns and deduces things fast. That is the reason she could do it and also the wish to help Eliot because you could sense he was sad. I would have been able to come out to but after Eliot was created he took so much energy from you, making you sleep for an entire week and closing the door for me to communicate with you until it was opened again two weeks ago in your eighteen's birthday.

-Komendasai i couldn't do anything- i lowered my head felling guilty and starting to cry.

-My child it wasn't your fault and now you can help her- Master Makarove tried to cheer me up.

-Master Makerove is right i don't blame you for anything. Is the completely opposite thing i'm grateful that my future creator is so powerful.

The first Master smiled at me- They are right so stop crying ok?

I stopped crying- Ok, by the way i don't want o be your creator i wan't to be best friends just like with Eliot.

-I'd love that- she answered.

-Levy before you leave i want you to keep this as a secret until you figure it out with your partners-Master Makarove ordered.

-May i tell Gajeel? I am his mate now and i don't want to lie to him- i asked, master nodded- And something else. Why did my tattoo returned now?

-It is because you remembered who truly is Eliot. When you forget a piece of and enchantment it can't work, it is the same here when you forgot the true identity of Eliot you couldn't use his power.

-Ah ok now i understand everything arigato- i said opening the door, finding myself with the last person i thought i'll find hearing everything.

_**Last Chapter: What will do now Levy that she knows the truth? Who is this person?**_


	6. Date

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Why did my tattoo returned now?

-It is because you remembered who truly is Eliot. When you forget a piece of and enchantment it can't work, it is the same here when you forgot the true identity of Eliot you couldn't use his power.

-Ah ok now i understand everything arigato- i said opening the door, finding myself with the last person i thought i'll find hearing everything.

_**Chapter 14:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

After seeing that my little fairy entered safely to the old man's office i went towards my usual table, were Lily was waiting for me with a kiwi juice for him and a beer for me.

-Good afternoon Gajeel and i thought that you would skip today too. So what where you doing all this time- he asked me with a smirk.

-Gihi well let's just tell you that she accepted to be my mate since the first night. The rest of the story i'll let it to your imagination but don't you dare to imagine my little fairy nude or moaning or anything like that because i won't care to kill you even though you are my cat understood- i growled/whispered the last part. Lily started to laugh.

-Don't worry i won't dare to imagine such things of lady Levy. But really little fairy- i blushed but shake it away rapidly.

-Ne Lily i need to ask you for an advice- he stopped laughing and looked up to my face. By his look i should have put a very serious face. I told him what happened and my doubts, he was really amazed that Shrimp would act like that in bed and when i knew he started imagining it i punched him so hard that he end up leaving a hole at the wall in the other side of the guild. No one think such things about MY WOMAN. When he returned, he apologized and let me continue with my story. When i finished he thought the answer for some minutes, which seemed hours for me, and finally said.

-Don't you think you were a little bit more rough than it was necessarily?

-Why do you think that?- i growled- She told me she liked it like that.

-Yeah she did but she also told you to be a little bit more gentle one time but you said that the marks were a symbol that she was yours. And today nobody can see them because she is covering them with clothe which aren't her normal ones- Lily was right, she isn't using her normal clothes because of the marks. What if they hurt? I wouldn't be able to bare seeing her suffer because of me- Or perhaps it is that your relationship with her started when you asked her out but instead of taking her on a date you took her to the bed- i gulped he is right again, at the end they didn't even have a date and they are married (in the dragon law)- Or it is both them.

-Lily what do i do now?-i asked my cat desperately.

-Go out with her- he advised me.

-Gihi you are right Lily i should do that.

-As i told you i usually am. You should take her...-But i couldn't continue listening due to the smell of sea salt- Gajeel are you hearing me?

-Shrimp is crying.

-What is she alright?-he asked concerned.

-I don't know but i won't stay hear to know it- i told him determined to go next o her.

-I'll g with you she is your partner for eternity so she is part of my family too- i smiled at him and went to the old man's office. When i was in front of it i decided to ever drop a bit so i didn't interrupt something important.

**-Levy before you leave i want you to keep this as a secret until you figure it out with your partners-**"Who does he think he is to order Shrimp like that, well yes he was the master of the guild but that doesn't give him any right to order my woman like that. And what doesn't he want anybody to know? Will you keep secrets from me little fairy?"

**-May i tell Gajeel? I am his mate now and i don't want to lie to him- she asked, **i let the air i didn't know i was holding "I made the right decision with you Shrimp". When the old man didn't say anything i deduced he accepted**- And something else. Why did my tattoo returned now?-"**Tattoo i didn't see any tattoos on you and i'm sure i saw everything of you. And what is the meaning of returned?"

**-It is because you remembered who truly is Eliot. When you forget a piece of and enchantment it can't work, it is the same here when you forgot the true identity of Eliot you couldn't use his power-"**Agh! Not that guy again... Wait a second what does all of this mean. This is why i hate hearing only the ending of a conversations" i looked at Lily who looked at me confused "Great now my cat thinks i'm crazy. Excelent!"

**-Ah ok now i understand everything arigato- **"Oh no she is coming i need to leave before she opens the door" But i was to late. She looked at me surprised and scared at the same time "Why are you so scared?"- H h how much time have you been listening Gajeel?"- "So that is the reason"

-Don't worry Shrimp i only listened since the old man told you to keep it as a secret. By the way what does he want to keep as a secret?

-I i i'll tell you but first let's go somewhere quieter- she told me. We left towards the park no one dared to say a word, when we got there we sat at a bench and she told me everything. "What the hell! My little fairy is really this powerful" i thought smirking with pride "But this might be very difficult to her" with that thought my smirk fell.

-Don't worry Shrimp i'm sure that you will figure it out you always do- i assured her- And you are not alone you have me, Lily, that guy and that freaking voice in your head- she stopped crying and wiped away her tears- Now let's have the date i promised you a week ago. Shall we?- she smiled at me "How much i love that smile".

-Yeah i'd like that but where are we going?- good question, i don't have the slightest idea. Seeing that Lily interfered saving me "I surely owe him a lot".

-Gajeel was telling me earlier at the guild about this new horror movie from the classic book "Carrie"- i gave him a thankful look while he welcomed me with his look.

-That's great i love that book Gajeel!- she exclaimed while hugging me and kissing me- Thank you, thank you, thank you!

We went on our date, Shrimp and i were on the edge of our seats all the movie "I didn't know that my little fairy liked this kind of movies as much as me. Gihi at least we have another think rather than rough sex in common". Afterwards i invited her to an ice-cream and told her about my plan of cultivate a kiwis in my department for Lily. She told me that it was a very sweet thing to do and that we needed to pass to the library to look for a book like that. When i was sure that she was fine i walked her home.

-I had a great time Gajeel- she told me warping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

-Gihi anything for my little fairy- suddenly i remembered something that made me blush- Ne Shrimp i know that this is kind of fast but what do you think of leaving with me and Lily? He already considers you as family- she looked at me a little bit shock but then she snapped and kissed me again.

-Of course, who wouldn't love to live with her rough dragon!

-Gihi! Well i'll leave you to rest tomorrow we have a long day packing your things- and before she could replay i left running to my house.

Opening the door i was greeted by my cat, with a smirk on his face, at the sofa- So how was your date with your little fairy?- he teased.

-Come on cat we need to sleep tomorrow Shrimp is moving with us- he laughed at that.

-You both really work thing fast. Don't you?- i only smiled and went to bed with "This is definitely the best week ever" as my last thought.

_**Next Chapter: Will friends be reunited? Will the training begin? **_


	7. Military Techniques

_**Last Chapter:**_

Opening the door i was greeted by my cat, with a smirk on his face, at the sofa- So how was your date with your little fairy?- he teased.

-Come on cat we need to sleep tomorrow Shrimp is moving with us- he laughed at that.

-You both really work thing fast. Don't you?- i only smiled and went to bed with "This is definitely the best week ever" as my last thought.

_**Chapter 15:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I was laying on Gajeel's bed, well now it was ours after all i just moved on with him "He can always make me feel so happy and alive", "Yeah yeah he does, sorry to blow your bubble but we need to go and talk with Eliot" the voice of my partner resounded in my head- Ok i'll go now- i said standing up.

-Where are you going?- i heard my boyfriends voice coming from the bathroom.

-To Eliot's house is time to settle things- i answered turning around to face him and i really liked what i saw. There he was leaning against the door frame shirtless and with his hair wet.

-Like what you see?- he teased me with his typical smirk my face was as red as Erza's hair. Noticing that Gajeel laughed.

-You are mean!- i pouted.

-Come on my little fairy don't be like that i know you desire me- he said walking towards me and whispered in my ear as if it was a secret- And don't worry you'll have me tonight- then he walked towards the ware drove, leaving me blushing even more if that was possible "Jajaja he has you in the palm of his hand".

-Shut up!- i hissed.

-Hey don't be like that i was only teasing you- i heard my rough dragon's voice said. He was now wearing a black t-shirt that really mark his biceps. I also could see in his eyes a little of concern.

-No no no i wasn't talking with you!- i could see him relax- i was talking with the partner i have in my head.

-Having two minds in your head must be really fucking hell!- he said which made me smile.

-No it isn't. Having her in my mind it make me feel happy and safe knowing that she will be there for me and of course i'll be there for her- i answered with full confidence "Arigato".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

When i heard her answer i was really astonished. She is having her privacy ripped away from her and fucking voice talking to her which no one else than her can hear but she is seeing the full part of the glass as always "I really love this petite woman". However, i can not stop myself from being jealous from her new partners and the way she can relay on them. I should be the one who is always by her said, i should be the one who she could always rely on, i should be the one who saves her and most important i should be the one who brings that sweet smile on the face of MY LEVY.

-You shouldn't worry Gajeel i also know that you will be there for me but in a romantic way instead of a friendly way as my partners do- she assured me putting a hand on my arm, sometimes i think that she can read my mind.

-Come on let's go Shrimp that guy is waiting for you.

-Are you coming?- she asked me, i looked her incredulously.

-Of course i am. I won't let you walk alone at this hours of the night who knows what can happen to you- she smiled "Oh how much i love that smile!" and hold my hand- And i also need to punch him in the face for kissing my girl- i muttered but she could hear me.

-Gajeel!- she moaned- It was an accident and at that moment i wasn't dating you- she protected that guy again, how much i hate it when she does that but what she said was the thing that made me get really pissed off. I pinned her in the wall and kissed her fiercely she was surprised at first but the she gave up into the kiss, when we broke apart for air i told her in a dead serious tone.

-Listen up Shorty you were always mine since the moment you were born if any other boy dared to make a move on you even before i met you he is dead.

-But Gajeel that doesn't even make sense- she whined- And if i was born to be yours, you were born to be mine too- she pouted that part. She looked so cute that made me chuckle.

-Of course i am Shrimp, of course i am.

I put her down and we walked towards that guys house. We strolled in silence enjoying each others company in exception of the talk between Shrimp and Lily, who was in the free arm of my little fairy. What was curious is that i wasn't jealous of that instead i found it comforting to know that my cat and my mate got along so well. They were talking about military tactics that Shorty learned from her last book "I didn't know she liked those kind of things. She really is full of mysteries" i smiled proudly at that thought.

-I'm glad to finally have someone at home who isn't an ignorant or a savage and that has a great mind like yours - i heard Lily saying and Levy laughing.

-What the hell does that mean?!- i growled at him. By the smile he gave me i knew he knew that i would not hurt him if he was on Shrimp's arm.

-I'm saying the truth Gajeel, she only read one book of military techniques and she is an expert on the theme.

-Well the truth is that i start reading those king of books when i turned fourteen- she admitted, a little bit nervous.

-I didn't knew you were into those kind of things Shrimp.

-The thing is that in my fouteen's birthday Master gifted me a book for starters in the art of military techniques, telling me that the First Master was an expert in this theme and that he believed that i could be as good as her- she said.

-I sure you will be better- i told her ruffing her hair.

-He is right this time you will be better than the First Master- Lily told her giving her and i a smile. Shorty stopped walking in front of a library.

-What's wrong Shrimp?

-It is here, he lives on the storey above this library- she said- Please Gajeel don't start a fight with him, you are the one i love ok. What happened with him was an accident- she added giving me a peak on the lips.

-Ok i'll try- i told her blushing a bit.

-No you will!- she growled with a dark aura that made me gulped soundly "She could be as scary as Tatiana and that Demon girl".

-Y yes madame!- i could hear Lily laughing in the low "Damn cat when we get home you'll pay me". Shrimp knocked the door and that guy opened it.

_**Next Chapter: Will the second partner of Levy wake up? What has Eliot to say?**_


	8. Eliot

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What's wrong Shrimp?

-It is here, he lives on the storey above this library- she said- Please Gajeel don't start a fight with him, you are the one i love ok. What happened with him was an accident- she added giving me a peak on the lips.

-Ok i'll try- i told her blushing a bit.

-No you will!- she growled with a dark aura that made me gulped soundly "She could be as scary as Tatiana and that Demon girl".

-Y yes madame!- i could hear Lily laughing in the low "Damn cat when we get home you'll pay me". Shrimp knocked the door and that guy opened it.

_**Chapter 16:**_

**P.O.V Eliot**

I heard the bell rang "Who could it be this late at night" i thought. I went down and opened the door and what i saw really surprised me. There she was my creator, who doesn't remember me with a strange black cat in her arms and a guy behind her "I don't like that guy, and why is he glaring at me?"-Hime-chan what are you doing so late at night here? And who is that guy behind you? I hope he isn't bothering you?

-Bothering her?!-he growled- You are the one who is bothering her! After all you are her partner but you left her!- "partner he couldn't be talking about..." "Yes Eliot she remembers everything" i heard my sisters voice.

-Gajeel calm down you promised me- Levy told the guy "So he is the famous Gajeel, it looks like he really cares about my creator", "Of course he does Eliot after all he is my mate" told me Hime by our mind telecommunication making me smirk.

-You are getting good at it creator- i praised her full of pride at how fast she learns, knowing that she woke up recently.

-Arigato Ouji by the way call me Levy or Hime as you like but don't call me creator after all we are best friends- she gave me a big smile "She never change. does she?"-No i don't- i laughed at that this was going to be interesting. I could hear Gajeel muttering something about this fucking mind telecommunication which only made me laugh more and pissed him even more than before.

-Come in everyone we have thing to talk about- i opened the door completely and let them in, when we were finally at the living i told them to seat down and went to prepare coffee. "Ne Hime-chan why is Gajeel glaring at me as if he wish me dead?" i asked "Because he does you bastard!" my sis yelled angrily in my head "Why? What have i done to make him angry? Is the first time i saw him in my life" i defended myself "Stop panicking Eliot and you stop getting angry at him, he doesn't have the fault it was a mistake!" shouted Levy "The problem is that Gajeel saw me kissing you the other night" i felt my cheeks getting red "And even though i explained him everything he is still jealous". When i was about to answer them i heard Gajeel shouting.

-Could you please stop using that fucking Mind telecommunication of yours! Is getting into my nerves!- "He really is very possessive and jealous" i thought "You have no idea" both of them said at the same time and i couldn't help myself at chuckling a bit.

-Here you have- i said entering the leaving and giving to each one their cup of coffee- Well what would you like to know?- i asked sitting in front of them.

-First how is it that you are Kai's grandson if i created you from my own magic?- So suspicious as always.

-Well I'm not he's grandson i only made him believe that with my poison. Don't worry is not lethal it only plays a bit with human's or mage's mind making them believe what you want, it even works with beasts or monsters but they are more difficult and sometimes it doesn't work. So they aren't very reliable with that kind of opponent.

-How is it possible for yo to create poisons? I thought you were made of ink- Gajeel talked to me directly for the first time since we entered the house " So he isn't only muscles".

-Gajeel! Don't be so harsh with Eliot and Eliot i heard what you were thinking so apologies right now- my creator ordered both of us.

-You are right Hime-chan sorry Gajeel indeed is true what they saw about not judging a book by their cover- i mocked, hearing the black cat laughing.

-What did you say?!- he growled standing up about to start a fight "You are an idiot Eliot" my sister said.

-Listen Gajeel i don't want to be in bad terms with you after all you are my creator/best friend/little sister's mate. Don't worry about the kiss we shared was a mistake she thought i was you and she took me by surprise that's all. So what do you thing about starting thing again?- i said extending my hand- My name id Eliot -He took it and shook it- When Levy chose the spider as her animal representation she gave us some of their abilities. Like i can create poison but only poisons that belong to spiders and i can't just make them appear i have to make them with ingredients and a bit of my ink. I can do it alone but it will be more powerful if Levy does it because even though she considers me a friend i am only an extension of her magic. As far as it concerns my sister, which is Hime's other partner- i added looking at the confused look of Gajeel- She can create spider web. However, like me she needs to make them before but instead of ink she needs her papyrus. The spider web can work as a trap, protection or to catch your opponent. My poison can work to paralyze, deceive your opponent or to empoison them but knowing you, you would never do that.

-I am in accordance with him this time. You would never do that- Gajeel said earning a smile full of love from my little sister. I was really happy because she found someone that loves her and protects her so much.

-Second question: Why didn't you tell me the truth since the beginning? And why did you left?- Levy interrupted my thoughts.

-Those are two Hime- i tried to jock but seeing her stern gaze made it impossible- I didn't left you due to your young age, if i forced your powers and memories to come back it could have destroyed your mind making you fall into a deep and no returning coma- i saw Gajeel's embrace tightened and Levy's eyes opened wide by the shock.

-B but right now it's ok. Isn't it?- she asked fearfuly.

-Yes! yes don't worry you have the right age now so don't worry- i assured her, they both relaxed- And i didn't left i just returned to your body-now they tensed again.

-What the fuck does that mean?!- Gajeel yelled.

-Well you see the mark right there- i pointed to the violet spider in her left hand- There is were i leave and from where she can summon me- i told them calmly.

-G gajeel calm down. Eliot thanks for everything but we should return to our department- "So they live together you really move fast in a relationship little sis" i saw her turning red- It is not fast!-she whined.

-I really gonna fuck this stupid mind telecommunication!- Gajeel groaned.

-If you both are going i'll go with you- when i saw Levy opening her mouth to say something i cut her- Don't worry about Eliot as i told you my poison is weak if you don't do it. It only functions for twenty-four hours and afterwards the subject who was empoison will forget everything- i said taking her left hand.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I watched Spider boy (yeah my new nick name for him. I'm not so mad at him anymore) taking her left hand and kissing it (strangely i didn't feel jealous maby because now they have the same last name) making a violet light glow disappearing with it. I saw Shrimp loosing balance and falling into the ground, luckily i have fast reflexes and hold her caring her bridal stile.

-Are you ok Shorty?- i asked concerned showing in my face and i didn't care.

-Yes i am it's only that my body isn't used to so many magical energy- she was right i could feel her energy power increasing a lot- You can put me down now.

-No- i state.

-What do you mean by no?- she asked incredulously.

-I'll carry you home.

-Gajeel don't tease the poor girl that she is as red as a tomato- Lily told my and he was right my little fairy looked so freaking adorable with that blush all over her face.

-I'm not teasing her she almost fainted i'm not taking chances.

-B but Gajeel...

I interrupted Shrimp- No buts i'll carry you like this or like a sack of potatoes you choose.

-Like this- she murmured so low that if it wasn't thanks to my dragon slayers high senses i wouldn't have listened.

_At Gajeel's and Levy's apartment_

I leaned Shorty on our bed, she slept during the track here "She must really be tired".

-This is crazy- i said out loud.

-In that you are right- Lily said, he was being use as a teddy bear by my little fairy "So freaking adorable again!".

-Good night cat.

-Good night Gajeel.

_**Next Chapter: Will they start their training? How will it go?**_


	9. Insecurities

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-This is crazy- i said out loud.

-In that you are right- Lily said, he was being use as a teddy bear by my little fairy "So freaking adorable again!".

-Good night cat.

-Good night Gajeel.

_**Chapter 17:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I woke up by the smell of beckon, eggs and iron "Mmmm Shrimp you really know how to wake me up. Don't you?". I rolled out the bed and put a pair of trousers, i didn't care to put on a shirt i wanted to see the flushed expression of my mate. I exited the room heading towards the kitchen, where i found my exeed eating some eggs with a kiwi juice "So you got Lily too, Shorty". I was going to follow Levy's scent but i noticed she was heading here so i sat next to Lily waiting for her.

-Hey- i said.

-Good morning- he responded- Gajeel if you ever broke that girl's heart i'm gonna break your bones she is the best thing that happened to us.

I laughed so hard that i started crying-Us don't you mean me?

-No she is sweet, strong, the only one in this apartment with who i can hold an intelligent conversation- Hey! i interrupted but he continued ignoring me- And she makes the best kiwi juice ever!- he exclaimed with sparks in his eyes, i started laughing again "Yeah you totally won over him, Shrimp!"- I truly don't know how such wonderful woman would like to spend time with a jerk like you- Hey! i interrupted again but he continued ignoring me again, nodding his head as if he just realized or decided something- Yes it's decided if she ever leaves you i'm going to live with her!

I was shocked by these is it possible for her to leave me "Of course it is after all didn't you hear Lily, she is sweet, strong, the only one in this apartment with who he can hold an intelligent conversation. And for Mavis's sake she also can do the best kiwi juice that cat (which is very picky in these theme) has ever tasted! Why would she ever stay by the side of a jerk like you" someone said in my head "Y you are right. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head! Don't tell me that i am like that bookworm and i have partners in my head too!" i exclaimed in my head, i could feel the color draining away from my face "No! You are really stupid you know Gajeel?!", "Hey!", "I'm your conscience", "What the hell is these the day of ignoring Gajeel Redfox!", "You are always being ignored. You know?" i was going to replay but Shrimp's voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

-Gajeel darling are you ok?- she asked looking at me with concerned, putting a plate full of beckon and iron from her solid script magic with a cup of black and strong coffee "She truly knows me too well" i switched my amused gaze from the plate to her and took both of her hands- G gajeel what's w wrong?!- she started blushing when she noticed me without a shirt. I would have chuckled at these but right now my concerned was way to high.

-Shri... I mean Levy i know i'm not the most intelligent man or the most chivalrous one but i love you from the bottom of my heart so please don't leave my side ever! I beg of you!- i didn't care that Lily was watching as and may use these for blackmailing me i was desperate.

**P.O.V Lily**

"Wow..." was all i could think "Mental note: never but _never _joke around with Gajeel about Miss Levy he takes it way too seriously" i thought nodding my head "But what i said about her was true i really like her she is like a mother to me and she truly makes the best kiwi juice ever... Mmmm kiwiw!" i smiled and started to drink again from my juice not paying attention to the drama that was happening next to me.

**P.O.V Levy**

"What the f...", "Don't you dare to use that language!" Ishtar (that's the name i chose for Eliot's sister) interrupted my thoughts "Ok ok i'm sorry", "That's better a lady doesn't have to us such vocabulary" Eliot said, "And what do you know about being a lady!" Ishtar and i snapped at the same time. "Now both of you shut up and let me think about what's wrong with Gajeel!" i switched into my devil mode, few people knew these mode i only use it if someone damages a book, makes me throw my ice-cream or distracts me from a very important problem like right now "H hai" they both stuttered.

-Gajeel i'll never gonna leave you side- i assured him with a sweet smile.

-R really?- he asked "Oh so cute!" Ishtar and i squeezed, "He is not that cute" we laughed at Eliot's pouting.

I hugged him very tight- Of course i am! I am in love with you just as you are, i don't need you to be the most intelligent man or the most chivalrous one neither i want you to be you and that's all- i parted away a bit- So now let's go we need to eat.

-Yeah!- he said eating breakfast with his confidence back. While we were eating i realized that today i'm going to create Ishtar and i was worried sick. Luckily i learn fast and i could discover a way to block our mind telecommunication so they couldn't read my mind. "What if i'm not good enough?!"- You are gonna do just fine- he assured me "He always know what to do to make me happy" i smiled at that thought- Do you know what you are not going to do just fine- i looked him confused just like Lily who just came back from kiwi land and listened to the last part of our conversation- You are gonna be brilliant as always- I gave him a very big smile and smashed my lips with his for a short but full of passion kiss.

-Let's go Gajeel, Lily we need to get ready today i start with my training in Perganink- i stated, now full of confidence.

-That's my girl!- i blushed at my boyfriend's comment.

_At Mangolia's park_

There was no one around, probably because it is 7:50 a.m i really don't know how did we wake up so early in the morning. Based on what Lily said it was due to we went to bed at 7:00 p.m yesterday night. I was wearing a blue pair of shorts with an orange hooded sweatshirt of short sleeve and orange sneakers. Also i was using an orange bandanna. I really like orange! While Gajeel was wearing black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt and black leather boots. He was looking so hot that i was lost in my thoughts looking at him.

-Gihi Shrimp will you stay all day long watching me or are we gonna start training?- he teased me, i was going to respond when i noticed that he said _we._

-Gajeel what do you mean by we?- i asked but he was not the one who answered. This time was Lily.

-Well he won't let his mate train alone and i won't let my mother either- well that is reasonable... "Wait a minute mother!" Eliot, Ishtar and I exclaimed in my head at the same time and i can bet you anything that Gajeel was as shocked as us.

-What the hell do you mean by mother you damn cat?!- my boyfriend shouted.

-Well Happy has Natsu as his father and Lucy as his mother, Carla has Wendy as her mother and i'm stuck with this idiot as father- Hey! Gajeel protested, poor Gajeel he is always being ignored- So i thought as you and him are mate and i really like you that you could...- "Oh so sweet and cute!" Ishtar and i squeezed again "Well this time i have to admit that the cat looks cute" Eliot murmured.

-Of course i'll be your mother!- i said hugging him hard- I'll be the mom, Gajeel will be the dad, you'll be our son, Eliot will be the uncle and Ishtar will be the aunt. We are gonna be a happy family.

**P.O.V Lily**

"Yeah i have a mom now! and i'll have all the kiwi juice i want gihi... i need to spend less time with Gajeel" i nodded my head deciding it.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Hearing Levy saying those things squeezed my heart "A happy family i'd like that... but wait a minute"- Who is Ishtar?- i asked her.

-Yeah dad i right who is aunt Ishtar?- really cat aren't you taking this family thing to a new level? i sweat drop at this.

-She is my second partner that's the name i chose for her. Ishtaris the East Semitic Akkadian, Assyrian and Babylonian goddess of war that's the reason why i chose that name for her- "Wow that's Shrimp for me".

-What a wise decision not least from my mother- i saw him nodding his head again.

-Well let's start with this- she said handing me Lily, i took him and saw how she went to the center of the shield. She closed her eyes and started gathering a great amount of magic, i didn't even know she could gather that great amount of magic "I guess what Spiderboy told me the other night counts as well with her. Don't judge a book by it's cover. She may look fragile and weak from the exterior but she is as strong and venommon like a spider from inside... and as small as one. I'll never underestimate her again" i thought nodding my head "I truly need to stop spending so much time with Lily. Suddenly a Shorty started to emanate a violet light as she did yesterday with Spiderboy. After a minute or so the light ceased and i managed to see a girl of the same height as my little fairy but she was wearing a beish kimono and she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. My eyes widened hearing the words that the bookworm said next-Let's start with the training. Shall we Ishtar

_**Next Chapter: How will training go? Will they tell the guild about her new powers?**_


	10. Training day 1

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Suddenly Shorty started to emanate a violet light as she did yesterday with Spiderboy. After a minute or so the light ceased and i managed to see a girl of the same height as my little fairy but she was wearing a beish kimono and she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. My eyes widened hearing the words that the bookworm said next-Let's start with the training. Shall we Ishtar?

_**Chapter 18:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Of course we can- she flashed me a satanic smile which made me shiver- First call out Eliot- i did as i was demanded- Now you need to know that long words are stronger than short ones but it also depends on how much magic you put on each word too. So i want you to use fire spell against that tree over there- she told me pointing to a large and thick tree. My jaw dropped, how am i going to do that- Don't worry you can do it.

-I can do it my grandmother!- i snapped- It is impossible! I'm not strong.

-Yes you are!- yelled Eliot, i can't remember seeing him so mad before- The only reason that you were "weak" as you say was because you didn't have me. And i was the one who took one thirds of your magic and my sister blocked another one thirds. Master Makarov chose you to be one of the eight candidates to be S rank mages, think about it now that you are the triple stronger you will be an S rank mage in no time. But for that you need practice to control and perfect your magic and that's the reason why we are here, also your boyfriend over there and you now adopted son will help you with the hand combat practice in which i'm sure they are way better than us.

I was astonished i'd never thought of it like that "I should have more confidence in myself, Eliot is right i can do it i only need training"- Of course he is right after all he is my twin brother- "You heard me. Didn't you?"- Yes we both did- i heard Eliot chuckle- You don't need to do this alone we are part of you so let us help you. First face the tree- i moved in front of my objective- Now close your eyes and try to localize Eliot's magic, when you have done that conduct it to your fingers. With this kind of magic you don't need to use a magic, pen you can write with your fingers- she explained. I took a deep breath and started to look for Eliot's magic... but i couldn't find it. "Wait a minute she said that they are a part of me so i don't need to look for them outside. I just need to know how to difference offensive (Eliot's), defensive (Ishtar's) and knowledge (mine's) magic. Ok let's try this again!". I sensed my magic... it suddenly took colors: the gold one was evolving me completely "so this is my magic", the aqua green color gave me the feeling of protection "this should be Ishtar magic" and the last but not least was the dark red, this one gave me courage and energy as if i was ready to attack in any moment "This must be Eliot's magic". I concentrate the dark red color magic in my index finger- Perfect! now keep it there but before you write you write the word fire i want to ask you something. What do you feel when you think of fire? Don't answer me just let the feeling flow through your body, mind, heart, soul and magic- Ishtar indicate me. Concentrate Eliot's magic in my finger wasn't so complicated so it didn't bother me when i back to think for an answer. "What do i feel when i think of fire?... I feel anger, fury, cholera, warmness, wildness, spirit and vigor..." I let those thoughts stimulate my body, fill my head, move my heart, wake up my soul and give power to my magic. Out of no where the dark red color was covered by orange, green blue and white flames and something bumped into my head "orange to attack, green to destruct and blue to reborn and white for purification". I couldn't stop my self and started to write _HELLFIRE, _the words were dark red with green lines around each letter. I heard some cheers from behind- That was perfect! You are really a fast learner, open your eyes and look what have you done- Ishtar told me. When i opened my eyes, i couldn't believe what have i done. The tree was half burnt and it continue burning, i watched as the last flame wore out leaving a pile of ashes. Suddenly an idea occurred to me and i wrote FENIX_FIRE _and dark red letters with blue outlines where heading towards the ashes from which a new tree started to grow, after ten minutes the tree was as it was before i burnt it which made me thought "This isn't a new tree this is the same tree but it was reborn from the ashes as a fenix". I felt my legs failing me and i fell to my knees exhausted.

-Levy!- i heard everyone shout worried and run towards me.

-Shrimp are you ok?- asked Gajeel lifting me bridal stile.

-Yes i am just a little bit tired. Can we sit under the tree i burnt but reborn afterwards?- he looked me puzzled but nodded and leaned me carefully under it.

-That was amazing mom!- Lily congratulated me, i gave him a sweet smile and put him on my lap petting his head.

-Let me guess Eliot, Ishtar the _HELLFIRE _will not stop until it destruct completely the objective leaving only ashes, from which i can rebuilt to their original form with _FENIXFIRE,_ _FIRE _is used to attack my enemy and i can use _HEAVENFIRE _to end up with a curse- i told to my two partners.

-Almost, _HEAVENFIRE_ doesn't end up completely with a curse it eliminates the object or demon creator of the curse. If a human, animal or soul is being manipulated by a curse you'll need to use _HEAVENWATER _to expel the dark magic from the victim freeing them- Eliot explained to me- But will leave water for later will start with fire then water, wind, earth, protection, stamia, speed, thunder, storm, iron, ice and a spell called knowledge chain spiral. Then we will teach you how to use us our two other different forms, that are spider and ink for me and spider and papyrus for my sis. Meanwhile we teach you this you'll be practicing hand combat with Gajeel and Lily, how to create poisons and spiderweb of papyrus and to use your sixth sense of spiders from us too- "Wow they are so much things to learn"- Don't worry you'll finish with fire in a week or less. You just need not only let flow through your body how it makes you feel, but also put every knowledge that you have of it when you cast the your solid magic.

-Like the components of fire? The temperature? How my objective will react toward their contact with fire?- i asked curios.

-Yes, like that- Ishtar answered- However, it not only works with fire but also with the others too.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Wow Shrimp is amazing i didn't know she could do all that"- What is the sixth sense of spiders?- i asked. Making it look as disinterested as i could but i was really curios about it "After all it has to do with my little fairy, gihi".

-The sixth sense of a spider is the ability they have to feel danger. For example you attack a spider from behind with your iron without making a sound and hiding your smell and magic, so the spider can't feel it. But it won't work due to their sixth sense they will feel it coming and dodge it. You'll need to be really fast to hurt them- Shrimp explained me "She is really intelligent".

-You can do that?- i asked amazed.

-No she can't right now. However, she will be able with our help- Spidergirl told me- Well enough! The break is over, let's continue with the training- she state. "Is she mad or what?! She almost fainted and she wants her to continue training", when i was about to yell at her Shorty stood up and went with Spidergirl.

-You shouldn't underestimate her- i heard Spiderboy telling me.

-I don't- i growled not switching my sight of Shrimp for she may need my help.

-You do, she isn't of glass. Is she was she would have broke after you tortured her- my eyes widened "How does he know that?"- If you are asking yourself i did i know the answer is simple, i share every memory with Levy in exception of the romantic ones. She is strong not only in soul or mind but also in magic and resistance. She may not be physically as strong as you but she can keep on one of your exhausted trainings.

This time i did switch my sight and looked up at him- Are you sure she can keep up with that?- i asked insecure. He smiled and told me before leaving to help Shrimp.

-Yes, of course i am.

**P.O.V Lily**

I heard the conversation between my father and my uncle. I was going to tell dad that uncle Eliot was right but seeing him i knew that he now trusted in the capacity of mom. She continued training solid fire magic until eleven o'clock, then she started training with dad and me. Basically we just strengthened her endurance in fighting, polished her reflex (including mom's sixth sense) and taught her basic hand combat. We finished at three o'clock and went home to take a bath and chance because we were spending the rest of the day in the guild.

_**Next Chapter: Are they going to tell the guild about Levy's new power? Will Levy quit Shadow Gear?**_


	11. Confusions in the guild

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

She continued training solid fire magic until eleven o'clock, then she started training with dad and me. Basically we just strengthened her endurance in fighting, polished her reflex (including mom's sixth sense) and taught her basic hand combat. We finished at three o'clock and went home to take a bath and chance because we were spending the rest of the day in the guild.

**_Chapter 19:_**

**P.O.V Lily**

Mom and dad were taking a shower while i was waiting at the living room drinking a kiwi juice, prepared by my mother. When suddenly aunt Ishtar appeared in front of me, making me choke with my drink.

-Oh i'm so sorry! Let me help you- with that she gave me a few claps on my back normalizing my breathe.

-I'm ok now- i said waving my hand- Thanks. It's not that i don't like your company but what are you doing here?

-Your welcome, and to answer that question here you have- she said handing me nine large books, which looked old- There Levy will have all the information she needs about each element, how they work with magic, how they react to other elements, and a lot of more stuff. They are divided like this: fire and earth, water and ice and iron, wind and storm, protection and stamia, speed and thunder, poison, papyrus, spiders and finally magic spells. I'll give it to you because i really don't want to want for them to finish their shower or enter while they are doing you know what.

Grinning i told her that i'll deliver the message and the books.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Perfect! Just perfect! More books" Lily was explaining to us everything that _aunt Ishtar_ told him. "Just when i got to be with Shrimp after everything had calmed down, what they do is give her NINE FUCKING LARGE books so she doesn't pay any attention to me! I bet they do it on purpose" i yelled/pouted on my head.

-Don't be such a child Gajeel i'll pay attention to you and if i don't at home we still have the training time- Shorty told me, when she noticed the anger look on my face.

-Ok- i muttered- Let's go to the guild- i stated and without waiting an answer i took her from the arm and dragged her out the flat with Lily following us from behind, flying. "She really got strong" that thought pumped into my head while i heard her and _our new son _discussing some military techniques. Perhaps her hand combat wasn't the best but her magical energy grew so much and with her ability in fast deduction and intelligence she'll be stronger in no time soon. I was so into my thoughts that i didn't notice we were already at the guild. Turning to my right i could see that i wasn't the only one, Lily and my bookworm were so into their conversation too that they didn't notice yet-We are here!- i shouted opening the doors with a kick. Everyone turned to look at us "What the hell?! I just kicked the doors it's not big deal". However, what happened next really got me confused.

-Please Levy don't leave Shadow Gear!- both puppies whined hugging MY little fairy while crying. "Grr you pissed the wrong dragon. No one but NO ONE touches what is MINE".

**P.O.V Levy**

I was really confused "I would never leave Shadow Gear!" but now i had other problems if they continue hugging me like that, Gajeel will freak out i need to...

-Take you hand of MY Shrimp!- shouted an angry Gajeel. I sighed "Too late i guess", "You guess right" both of my new partners said. Jet and Droy flinched drastically and backed off immediately.

-Gajeel calm down- he only 'tch' me- Jet, Droy what are you talking about?

-I can explain you that- a voice rang from the crowd of people. I spotted my best friend on the bar with Natsu and Mira, drinking a strawberry milkshake. I was so excited i haven't seen her in more than a week but i needed to get things straight first- Natsu and i were coming to the guild this morning from a different path this time. We thought that it would be nice to take a walk through the park of Mangolia but we never imagined to see you training with two persons that we have never seen before and Gajeel. We decided to come here and i talked with it with Mira although, Master heard us an started telling us all the story about Perganink. If you are asking why he did it it was because he was drunk. Then the idiot i have as mate- you could hear a 'Hey!' from Nastu "I'm really happy for them"- start telling things as how possessive dragon slayers could be and that Gajeel will make you quit Shadow Gear and form a new team with him, Lily and your two creations.

-Lu-chan as you consider your celestial spirits friends and partners and not tools or objects i do the same with Eliot and Ishtar- my voice was cold and tender, it caused everybody to shiver from fear- And as far as it considers you two i would never leave Shadow Gear.

-Yey!- they both cheered.

The rest of the day was common i chatted with Lu-chan, and guess what she is pregnant, which caused a fight between Natsu and Gajeel about who got their mate pregnant and about who was so stupid to get their mate pregnant the first time and didn't take the opportunity to taste her. That caused me to blush madly although, i was glad he wasn't going to oblige me to have a baby just so he could rub it in Natsu's face. Don't get me wrong i'd love to have a baby, specially with Gajeel, but i was too young and in the beginning of a training. Team Shadow Gear decided to take a job due to lack of money but we scheduled it for the end of the week, to let me at least finish with the element of fire. Gajeel, Lily and i walked home exhausted but happy at ten p.m.

_**Next Chapter: Will Levy be able to finish the element of fire in one week? What is the mission about?**_


	12. Mission

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Team Shadow Gear decided to take a job due to lack of money but we scheduled it for the end of the week, to let me at least finish with the element of fire. Gajeel, Lily and i walked home exhausted but happy at ten p.m.

_**Chapter 20:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

A week have passed since Shrimp began with her training. The routine was simple she woke up at 7:00 a.m, make break fast for everybody and while she waited for me and Lily to wake up she read her fire book. Then we went to Mangolia's park and train her fire solid sript, hand combat and her sixth spider sense. After wards we took a shower and have a _little fun_ under the water and went to the guild. Later at 9:00 p.m we returned home and go to sleep... well at least i do she remains awake reading her spider book. Shorty told me that, that book didn't have a lot of things that she didn't know. She finished it in three nights. Spiderboy and Spidergirl told us that her fire solid script raining was complete but that she shouldn't start thinking that the rest of the elements will be as easy at this one.

-Well i finished packing- my little fairy told me. Today she and those puppies she has as team mates were going on a mission, it wasn't difficult they just needed to escort a well paid businessman through Mangolia to Hoshenka by foot. The problem that Hoshenka is far and even farther by foot, which will end up meaning that we won't be seeing each other in a long time- I'll be heading towards the meeting place- with that she gave me a passionate kiss and left.

-I'll miss her-Lily told me.

-Come on cat let's go to the guild!

**P.O.V Levy**

We have been walking all day long until we decided to stop and camp because it was late already. "Ah" i sighed "I really miss Gajeel and Lily", "It's only been a day!" Eliot exclaimed, "He is right a girl should me independent!" scolded me Ishtar. I chose the first stand to watch and started reading the poison book, i also brought the papyrus book as well as the water and ice and iron book. With this book happened the same with the spider book it didn't have so many things that i didn't know. And the knowledge that was unknown to me was very simple to understand. I felt as if i have been studying poisons all my life and with each page i read i sense... not knew that i could make them without any difficulty. "It's part of your spider side" Eliot told me, i was lost in the book that i didn't notice that i have been reading for six hours finishing the book. "Thank Mavis that no one attack us! Next time i should be more careful", "Yes, you should" both of my partners told me. I went and woke up Jet.

-Mmm it's already my turn- he said, waking up. I just nodded and went to sleep, next morning we woke up and eat fish as breakfast.

While eating i asked Katherine, the businessman that end up being a woman. why did she choose to travel by foot and not by train.

-When i was young i was in a train crush-she told me sadly- In that accident my parents lost their lives since then i'm afraid of them.

-I'm so sorry i shouldn't have asked- "Stupid stupid Levy"

-No it's ok- she assured me- By the way do you use poison magic? I saw you the other night reading a book of poisons.

-Hell no Levy-chan is a solid script mage- Droy told her.

-But she can use poison thanks to her Perganink magic- Jet continued.

-Perganink magic i have never heard of a magic like that. What is it?- Katherine asked curios. She might be a forty years old but she has a soul of a six years one. We continued our journey while i explained her the basics things about Perganink magic. She was fascinated. During the mission we were attacked by bandits, monsters, carnival plants, dark mages and beasts but we finally got to Hoshenka in two weeks. I grown up to like Katherine as well as she grown up to like us. She told us that when she'll come back to Mangolia she will hire us directly. Now we were in the train back to Fairy Tail.

-This mission was really fun!- Jet exclaimed happily.

-And did you see Levy-chan handle those monsters- Droy told him.

-Yes but what was really impressive was when she fought against those dark mages- Jet replied.

-She should have taken all the money, she did all the work!- Droy suggested.

-No i don't think i should- i replied coldly- You both also helped and by the way i already to one hundred thousand jewels which is half of the reward.

-Levy-chan!- they both jumped and hugged me full of joy. "I've missed this".

-Let's go to sleep- they nodded and we each went to our sleep cart. Jet and Droy were sleeping in one while i was sleeping in another. "Oh man i'm beat up!" i thought while jumping in the bed, "Well at least it helped you with your training" Eliot said. "Yes, it did. Being on the wild helped you to stay all the time alert with your sixth sense of spider always on improving a lot with reflexes, while you were fighting it looked as if you were always a spider. It's true that it is something natural because you have a spider side but it's also difficult and you have a natural talent with it. Your endurance was strengthened thanks to staying so much time with few food and sleep and exhausted too. That's not all you also mastered how to do poisons and papyrus without even have the right materials. You took them from your surround, like when you took those roots that had the exact component for my papyrus. That was brilliant! You are really very creative and intelligent! As well as you mastered _HEALINGWATER, WATERCOPY _and _WATERMIST. _

Mastering completely the element of water! I didn't doubt you with _HEALINGWATER _or _WATERMIIST _but _WATERCOPY _is very hard to learn". Now i was crying of joy by hearing those words from my older sister, me who always was weak now they were saying that i was strong. "What else did you expect? She is our little sister, our Levy!" i heard Eliot saying. However, i couldn't hear Ishtar replay because sleep claimed me.

**_Next Chapter: How will the training continue? What did Gajeel do during this two weeks?_**


	13. Family

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Now i was crying of joy by hearing those words from my older sister, me who always was weak now they were saying that i was strong. "What else did you expect? She is our little sister, our Levy!" i heard Eliot saying. However, i couldn't hear Ishtar replay because sleep claimed me.

_**Chapter 21:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

When i saw them enter the guild without her, my heart stopped- Where is she?!- i growled running towards them, taking them by the neck of their t-shirts.

-A at your apartment- they stuttered together. With that i took off worried to where my love was.

"Is she ok? Did she get hurt? Why didn't she go to the guild with those puppies? Why weren't i there to protect her?" Those were the thoughts that were running through my mind. As soon as i got to our flat i kicked the door open- LEVY!- i shouted.

-Could you shut your mouth please!- whispered Eliot.

-I don't care what the hell happened to Levy?! And why weren't you or Ishtar to protect her?!- i yelled. I heard someone laugh, when it stepped out from the shadows i recognized her it was Eliot's sister- What are you laughing at?!

-First of all shut up! Levy is sleeping peacefully and harmless- i let a big sigh of relive "She was ok"- And second, i was laughing because when you are so worried about our little sister you forget to call us by your nicknames to us.

I blushed at that and heard someone chuckled from behind. When i turned around i realized for the first time that Lily followed me all the way here. My gazed softened "He should have been worried about her mother"- You really should have more faith in mom- scolded me Lily. When i opened my mouth to replay, Spiderboy beat me.

-My nephew is right- He accorded "Is everybody really going to continue playing the family game", "Why are you so pissed off? You just thought that Lily followed you to see if his _mom _was all right" my awareness told me "I'm sure that i told you to get the fuck out of my head!" i shouted. "I can't i'm created by you. Also i think that the reason that bothers you so much is that it's only a game and not the truth", "He... he is right" "Of course i am" "Shut up!"- You don't know how much she progressed in this mission.

Now i was really interested on where was this conversation heading towards. We sat down on the couches with a beer everybody and listened to Eliot who told us everything that happened during the mission. "What the fuck! I thought that the mission was easy and safe but all that happened. Not even i had that much action and i took three missions: one to track and capture a group of bandits, another to beat a dark mage that was causing problems and last to finish with a dark guild. I did all those missions to take Shrimp out of my head, it didn't work... but i took away the extra adrenaline that was causing me not having her next to me. Next time she goes on a mission without me i'll choose it. However, she really did improve i'm really amazed and proud of you Shorty", "Something that you should do to make her happy is to play along. Maybe to you is a game but to Lily and Shrimp isn't".

**P.O.V Lily**

"Mom did all that? I'm really lucky to have her as a mother she is really amazing and cool" i nodded my head making it a fact. We passed the rest of the day discussing how will we continue training her also we let her sleep due to she was very tired. When night came i happily jumped under the sheets of the bed. Not because i was going to sleep with my parents but due to what my father said.

**P.O.V Levy**

I felt two arms hugging me protectively, opening my eyes i found out they were Gajeel's but what surprised me the most was that Lily was in middle of us cuddling with my rough dragon. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of me "They look so sweet but wait a minute... how did i get here?". "We brought you, you fell asleep at the train and we knew how exhausted you must have been so we decided not to wake you up. But man you really have a deep sleep i can't believe that you didn't wake up after all the noise at the train stop or after the shouts that your dear boyfriend over there performed when he thought that you were hurt" Eliot, sarcastically, voice rang in my mind. "But don't worry we... well more like this idiot that i have like brother told him everything that happened during the mission" Ishtar assured me "Thanks i lucky to have you Ishtar". "Hey! You both know that you love me" i could feel his cocky smile "I have a question is not that i don't like having Lily sleeping with me but..." i was interrupted by my big sis "You want to know why is he there", "It's just strange, Gajeel would never let me share a bed with anyone else than him even though Lily is his exeed and our knew adopted son", "I can answer that question with this:_-Come on cat today you sleep with mom and dad. _Is what he said" told me my big brother. I felt tears fall through my cheeks and a big smile showing on my face. Suddenly he shot his eyes open and looked with concern to me- Hey Shrimp what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is my embrace touching any injured zone?- he asked to fast that i didn't have time to replay but when i felt that he was removing his arms i stopped him.

-No, no i'm not or anything it's just that i thought that you didn't like the idea of forming a family with Lily as our adopted son but when Eliot told me what you said last night to Lily before going to sleep i couldn't stop my tears from falling from the joy i was feeling.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I couldn't believe my ears when i smelt the salty scent next to me i thought i was hurting her but it was the total opposite thing i was making her happy and that smile and the fact that she wanted to form a family with ME, from all the people me was an incredible feeling. That i couldn't stop my self from jumping out of the bed- Gajeel! What are you doing?- i notice a hint of nervousness on her voice, i chuckled at that if she only knew how nervous i am from what i'm going to do. I took two boxes from my coat and keeled in front of her.

-What if we make it true?

-What do you mean?- she asked.

-Let's go and adopt that cat for real as our son- i told her, more tears were falling. She jumped and knocked me off with a very tight hug.

-Of course i'd love that- she shouted exited and happy.

-But there's a problem- she stopped hugging me and sat down between my legs on the floor.

-W what kind of problem?- Shorty asked unsure.

-Well... we can't adopt Lily if we are not married so...- i opened one of the boxes and she gasped holding both hand on her mouth when she saw the content of the box. It was a red gold engagement ring with the drawing of a dragon who has an onyx Ágata stone for eye- I found it while i was coming back from my last mission. It quickly caught my eye, because it's different as our love also it has my colors for you to always remember me my little fairy. It's true that they are in an opposite way but we are opposites. Aren't we?- i cherished her cheek, tears not stopping from falling. She only nodded countless times- When i entered the shop and asked for it, the shopper told me that it has a name which is: The dragon of emotional balance and control. The reason is due to the onyx Ágata stone, which is said to provide emotional balance and enhances control of the will. It may be a selfish reason for me to choose this ring because i want to always remember that you are mine and that i need to keep my will and emotions balance every time i see it. However, Levy what i'm trying to say with all this is that i love you and i want you to marry me. With you make me the most happy man in that have ever lived, having you as wife?- she said something but i couldn't understand her-What did you say?

-Yes! yes, yes, yes, yes and YES!- she shouted kissing me fiercely each time she responded- I'd love to be your wife- as fast as she finished i putted the ring on her ring finger and we make out until air was needed- Gajeel that was the most romantic thing someone has ever done to me- i smiled and scratched the back of my head blushing a bit- But i have a question. What is in the other box?

-Ah! on that one i have the alliances rings that i made with iron- i told her opening the box for her.

-They are beautiful Ga...- she couldn't finish the phrase because something knocked me off with a hug, i also could smell salt in the air again "What the fuck it's today the day of knock down Gajeel and start crying like a baby!".

-What the fu... Lily what's wrong?- i asked concerned when i saw him crying. I didn't care to look fragile or weak they are my new family after all.

-It... is just that... i'm so happy that... you want me... as a son- with that he began to cry again but this time harder and hugging me tighter. Levy also entered in the hug "We really look as a real family" i thought "You'll soon will be" my awareness told me. This time i didn't shout at him i only back off the hug.

-Come on guys let's change because now we are going to get married and adopt Lily- i state.

-Now but... What about the guild?!- exclaimed Shrimp, i only chuckled.

-Do you really want them to know about it before it happens they'll make a big scandal of it- she thought of it for a second to only give me the reason afterwards. We took a bath and went to do the paper works but they didn't open until an hour so we decided to have breakfast in one of Shrimp's favorite cafe.

**P.O.V Lily**

I really couldn't believe what was happening today. I woke up by my now going to be dad asking my now going to be mom if she was alright, to then hear the best speech i have ever heard in my life. Now we were having breakfast at: Grand-mom's cottage. I was drinking a kiwi juice "Not as good as mom's but still good enough" eating waffles, dad was having a dark coffee with beckon and solid script iron while mom was having a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate piece of cake. They were dressing different this time father was in black elegant shirt, black jeans and black sportive shoes it gave him a sportive but elegant style. He also had a black bandanna on his hair that mom gave him. Mother was wearing a strapless red dress "that combines with her engagement ring" till her knees with a loosen ribbon on the back of her waist, red high-heels and instead of having her usual bandanna she was wearing a black hat with a red loosen ribbon. The time passed fast we laughed and had a good time "We look like a true family" i thought. It was time to go to make the papers we paid the bill and went towards our destination.

-Hello may i help you with something?- asked a polite woman behind a big desk as soon as we entered the building. I was being hold in mom's arms.

-Yes we would like to get married and to adopt him- told mom, indicating to dad or me depending the case.

-Miss what you are holding is a cat- the woman sad.

-I'm not a cat. I'm a prideful exeed!- i told the woman.

-T the c cat c can t talk- she stuttered, she looked as she would faint in any moment.

-Don't worry madame he is not a cat. Have you heard from Edolas?- the woman only nodded- Well he comes from there. In that place they are treated as normal people so i don't think that there would be any inconvenient.

-No there is no inconvenient please follow me you are the first one so you don't have to wait. And excuse me sir...

-Lily his name is Phanterlily but you can call him Lily- dad answered for me. His tone was a bit harsh, which made me smile because it means that he was angry due to that the woman called me a cat. When mom didn't scold him for being mean i knew also that she was mad too.

-Excuse me sir Lily. Here it's the place and congratulations.

-Thanks- we all replied.

-Good morning- said an old man with a blue suit- For what i was informed you are here to get married and adopt an exeed from Edolas. Am i right?

-Yes- we all said together again. Mom filled in some papers, then we signed them, he putted the information in the lacrima computer, mom and dad put on the alliances rings which were made by a black kind of metal, they kissed and that was all now we were an official family.

We left the building and had a family day. We went to the amusement park, we had a picnic at the lake and played afterwards, we went to the movies and saw an historical movie about Rome "The only reason that dad liked the movie was because it had action every where", we went to have dinner at a restaurant that makes the best pizza in Mangolia and went to home to sleep because tomorrow we start again with mom's training. "Today was the best day ever. I finally have a family!"

_**Next Chapter: Which will be the reaction of the guild when they find out that Gajeel and Levy are married? And they adopted Lily! The element of air will it be easiest or more difficult? **_


	14. Training day 2

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

We left the building and had a family day. We went to the amusement park, we had a picnic at the lake and played afterwards, we went to the movies and saw a historical movie about Rome "The only reason that dad liked the movie was because it had action every where", we went to have dinner at a restaurant that makes the best pizza in Mangolia and went to home to sleep because tomorrow we start again with mom's training. "Today was the best day ever. I finally have a family!"

_**Chapter 22:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I walk up as always, since Shrimp started to live with Lily and us, by the delicious smell of the just made breakfast. But today was special, this morning I got to say that my wife is making breakfast to me and my son! I got up, took a shower and dressed in training clothe because this morning Shorty will start training again. When I finished dressing I went towards the living where Lily and my little fairy were eating and laughing together, Lily had some crumbs on his cheek so Shrimp took a napkin and clean them off. My heart stopped a beat... it was just perfect i had a wife, a best friend/fighting partner who is also now my son and a place where I belong... Fairy Tail. I just can't believe my luck, one day I was a blood thirsty mage and the other I am a nakama/father/husband.

-Gajeel what are you doing standing over there? Aren't you hungry? I made your favorite: bacon and iron waffles- she told me with one of her big smiles "Yhea my life is perfect". I moved towards her and gave her a big and passionate kiss which was interrupted by Spiderboy.

-Guah! Get a room you too. There are kids over here- he said mocking us while Spidergirl was covering my son's eyes.

-Eliot don't tease too much to our new brother in law- scolded him, his sister "Gihi, you got what you deserve!"- And you Gajeel next time you want to harass your wife please do it when Lily isn't present- I heard the laughter of Spiderboy but when i was about to punch him, Shrimp made a good question.

-Eliot, Ishtar what are you doing here?

-What can't a brother visit his just married little sister?- i glared at him- Ok ok calm down... we need to get started with training- The other night on the train Ishtar was so excited that she mentioned that you mastered the element of water and that's not true. You have one more spell _HEAVENSWATER-_ I could feel Shorty stiffening next to me "She really was happy for having mastering her fourth element. She must be disappointed". I could tell that her two partners also felt it, so Spidergirl added quickly.

-But you really are doing a fast progress the fastest Perganink mage learnt one element per month, you learnt one in one week and almost three in two weeks. As well as you are having a hard hand combat training too- "I wouldn't say hard, I'm going a bit easy on her because she is a beginner. But really one element per month. My wife really rocks!".

-Yes you are right. As soon as Gajeel finishes eating breakfast we go to train- as she said this I eat as fast as I could.

_Mangolia park_

Shrimp has been practicing the same damn spell for six fucking hour. Now she could perform it but she wasn't able to do it perfect "And if it's not perfect, she doesn't want it... well in exception of you" my awareness told me "Fuck off!"-

-Dad do you think mom will be all right?- Lily, who was on my head, asked.

-Of course she'll be. She is a Redfox after all!- i state without heasitation "Redfox... it sound so good to call her that".

-Haa!- as soon as i heard her cream i ran next to her. She was black and blue "Why didn't i notice!" i took her in my arms bridal style.

-Mom are you ok?- Lily asked worried.

-Yes i am Lily don't worry- she gave us a sweet smile.

-You did it wrong... again- how could she be like that, seeing Shorty so bruised- You don't want to hurt them. Why?

-It's not their fault they are being controled. I just don't want to hurt them without a reason- my little fairy pouted in my arms, looking down. "What the hell are they talking about?!" but soon i remembered what Eliot told us at the start of Shrimp's training.

-You are really a bookworm- she looked at me in disbelief- Look, if you hurt them it's ok because that pain is to help them and cure them so don't worry about them just think that they are gonna be free thank to the pain you are causing.

She looked a bit unsure but nodded anyways and took a few steps ahead. Shorty wrote _HEAVENSWATER_ while Eliot let out a spider being controled by a curse. As soon as the spell touched the victim it started to grow brighter and brighter. When the show of lights sceced the only think left was a normal and uncursed spider. Ishtar told her a few more corrections in which she worked on for a houre and then it was finally my turn to train her. We practised on blocking and attacking. She got way better from how she was on a start. At the end she spared with Lily, my partner ended up winning but for the first time i don't think it was because he was stronger, for me it was because she was exhausted.

_At the apartment_

We had dinner watching a movie, in which Shrimp got asleep as well as Lily. I put my son in his bed and laid Shorty in ours. I kissed her goodnight and went to bed too.

_**Next Chapter: Is the guild worried about the absence of this three members? What are they going to do tomorrow?**_


	15. Training day 3

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel **

_At the apartment_

We had dinner watching a movie, in which Shrimp got asleep as well as Lily. I put my son in his bed and laid Shorty in ours. I kissed her goodnight and went to bed too.

_**Chapter 23:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I gazed at the peaceful face of my husband as soon as i woke up, today i decided not to leave the bed until we wakes up too. I ended up waiting half an hour watching him sleep, i couldn't get bored of his expression- See something you like?- teased, still with his eyes closed.

-Quiet a lot- i teased back, making a surprised sound when he pinned my arms over my head and started kissing my neck.

-If you want me so bad you could just ask you know after all i'll gladly please my wife- he murmured with a hussy voice leaving a trial of kisses from my neck to my lips, smashing them fiercely. I couldn't stop moaning specially when he started touching me. We stayed in bed for one hour, after we went to take a shower and put on our training clothes. Gajeel went to wake up Lily while i prepared our breakfast. However, a thought bumped into my head "We need to go in a mission to get money".

-Good morning Mom- greated me my son. I kissed his cheek putting a plate of scrambled eggs and kiwi juice in front of him.

-How did my son sleep?- I asked taking my place next to my husband "I love calling them both like that".

-Fine- he said delighted taking a long sip from his juice. Gajeel and i laughed a bit at that "He never changes".

-Ne Gajeel we should take a mission today after training- i told him, he looked confused at me.

-Why? You just came back from a two weeks long mission, Which from what i heard you were paid well. Also during those two weeks i went to three different missions which paid me well too.

-It's just that i want to save up money to our honey moon... and also we have to save some to pay for the rental of the apartment-i told him shyly, i don't even know if he wanted to go in a honey moon. When i looked up at him i saw him shocked by my statement "Oh no! He doesn't want to go in a honey moon"- _Ifyoudon'twantyouit'sokijustthoughtbecauseit'sanormalthinktojustmarriedcouples_...- i added quickly but stopped when i heard my husband's laughter- Gajeel?

-Shrimp for being so smart you surely jump into conclusions to fast. You just took me unprepared, i'd love to go in a Honey Moon with you. I'd want to take you to the village near to the place were i was raised by Metalicana. It's on the top of a hill, surrounded by a peaceful forest and you can see the ocean with deep blue crystal clean water. It has a calming and relaxing atmosphere, it may not be big but it isn't small either. Also you don't have to worry about the money, into the forest there is a cottage where i used to live when i was with Metalicana as well as this apartment i got it free.- I almost choke "This flat is very nice. How did he got it free?"- I know what are you thinking. How did i get such a nice flat free?- i nodded- Forst of all i didn't threaten the owner of the building. The first day i came to Mangolia i was looking for a place to stay but i couldn't find one. It was late so i decided to stay at the guild for that night until i heard a girl screaming, i followed the boys and founded a man of thirty years pinning a girl of six years against a wall- My eyes flew open in shock "That's disgusting" me and my siblings thought at the same time- It was horrible, i beat the crap out of that guy and took him to the fiscally, i also walked the girl to her home. However, my night couldn't be normal. Could it? I smelled fire coming from a restaurant near this building: _That's dad's restaurant! _The little girl screamed horrified. So i told her not to move and went inside the restaurant, stopped the fire and saved the only man who was inside. It was two o'clock in the morning at that time. The girl told his dad what happened and he was very grateful for what i did and offered me a place where to stay tonight. Although something else needed to happen, there were bandits at there apartment and had hurt his pregnant wife. Of course i beat the crap out of them too but i didn't have time to take them to the fiscally, her husband did while i was taking her to the hospital. She needed to enter in surgery to save the baby, everything turn up all right, the baby was born, they gifted me this apartment (the lady is the owner), they consider me part of their family as well as i do and whenever the building needs something to be repair i do it free. You didn't get to know them because they were on a trip the first week you started to live here, they came back but you were on your mission and when you returned they left to look after Miyu's gandmother that is sick. Miyu is the six years old girl i told you about, she is a earth mage, now she is thirteen years old thanks to the seven years we spent on that fucking island. Even though i left they still conserved the apartment for me- I was shocked i didn't know that all that happened to him as well as i was very proud and moved by his actions- They are very eager to know you they are returning in four days, so we can choose a short mission today and part tomorrow morning. So we can return in three days, have one to rest and the next one prepare a meal to them so they can get to know my new official family.

I nodded excitedly, we finished breakfast and went to train.

_At Mangolia's Park_

Today was Eliot's turn to teach me the new element... wind-Let's start like always think of how do you feel about the element, choose the magic you are gonna use, set it on your index finger, remember everything you read from the book we gave you and cast the written spell. Then i'll correct you if something is wrong.

Freedom, wildness, peace, harmony, kindness and roughness. I chose Eliot's magic, set it on my index finger, i have already read all the book so the next part was easy but he continuation not. I lost control of which magic i was going to use and three spells appeared in my head: _WINDWEB, WINDHURRICANE _and _WINDBARRIER. _I decided to choose _WINDHURRICANE _i had the feeling that i should have to use my magic, so i did it. I wrote the words which where shining in a white as well as orange light and suddenly a big hurricane appeared in front of me and hit a large tree, leaving only kindling when it finished. "Oh Mavis!" i exclaimed on my head, "Not bad Levy" Ishtar told me.

-That was impressive there is only one think i need to correct. In this spell you can create as much as hurricanes as you want you only need to think about the number- he told me- try it again but this time try to do two- i did as i was told. However, i did not go easily. I cast the spell again but this time three hurricanes appeared, i needed to concentrate in the direction that they went and the potency. They hit three different trees, leaving them as bad as as the first one- Oh fucking Mavis!- Eliot exclaimed- How did you do that?! You didn't need me to teach you how to guide them so they didn't loose their paths, or how much magic you needed and you did not do two, you did three.

-What did you expect fro a Redfox!- shouted Gajeel with a smirk full of proud on his face.

-That's right mom's the best- Lily said.

-And what about me?- asked angry my husband.

-You are the second best one dad- we all laugh at that. We continued training my magic, i ended up being able to create six hurricanes under my control without sweating and eight hurricanes but that wears me off. The two other spells were difficult _WINDBARRIER _was for protection specialized in short distance attack or fiscal attacks too. Gajeel helped us with this one with his iron dragon cub, iron dragon punch and hitting the barrier, i was able to hold the barrier without any attacks for half an hour but being attack only for ten. When the barrier breaks i don't get hurt and create another one fast enough to Gajeel to hit me. But i need more time to master it, the last spell was _WINDWEB _which are slashes of air in a web form that is to attack the opponent. I'm able to summon one but it doesn't have enough potency because i'm using that concentration in controlling the web form of the attack. I was a bit pissed off due to it wasn't as easy as the rest of the training, leaving of course the hand combat that was difficult by it self, although they told me that it's impossible to do it perfect the first time and that i did it excellent for being the first time i use this element. Next was Gajeel's hand combat training. We continued with the blocking and attacking practice but we also did some exercise to strengthener my muscles to get me stronger. When we finished i used my _HELLFIRE _and _PHOENiXFIRE _and returned everything back to normal. We went home, took a bath, eat lunch/dinner and went to the guild to choose a mission. We walked hand in hand with Lily on my shoulder, chatting happily, entering the guild everyone greated us while we were making our way to the mission board. There was one about translating an ancient book which was stolen by a witch that lives into the forest, the reward was of: 75.000 jewels and two scrolls, one about the demon Medusa and the other one about a sleeping curse.

It was perfect, it has a good pay, it's easy, it's short and i end up having two new scrolls- I think mom really likes this mission- Lily told Gajeel, who only chuckled at my expression.

-I think she does- he took the flyer from the board and went towards the bar- Demon Woman Lily, Shrimp and i are taking this mission- she looked at it.

-Ok here you got- she said handing me the request, i took it with my left hand and then it happened-Oh Mavis! You two are married!- she shouted loud enough for all the guild to hear. They stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

-WHAT?!- they all exclaimed.

_**Next Chapter: What is going to happen now that everyone knows that they are married? How will the mission go? **_


	16. Married!

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Oh Mavis! You two are married!- she shouted loud enough for all the guild to hear. They stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

-WHAT?!- they all exclaimed.

_**Next Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

-WHAT?!- everyone shouted.

-That's impossible- someone said. I turn towards the voice, it was mom's best friend Lucy- She would never get married without telling us.

-Well we are married!- dad stated wrapping an arm around mom's shoulder. All our guild mates gasped.

-Why?!- Lucy shouted.

-Why, you ask why. The reason is that we love each other- we were all stunted by how bold my father said it.

-That's not what i'm asking. Why Levy? Why didn't you tell me?

-Lu-chan... i...-but mom couldn't finish because dad interrupted her.

-It was my fault. I wanted to get married right away and without all the wildness of this guild. For which i fond off on- now everyone choked with what they were drinking or with their saliva. But me and my mother we were wearing a smile full of pride "Finally"- So if you or anybody wants to blame someone that's me- he growled the last part "Somethings doesn't change". The guild stayed in silence for a few minutes until i heard some claps from behind, when i turned my head to see who was it if found out it was Mira. Suddenly the guild burst with claps and congratulations.

-Good work Metal Head- said Natsu.

-Not bad- told him Gray.

-Getting married it's a Man thing- shouted Elfame.

-Make sure not to hurt Levy or i'll kill you!- started to cry mom's team mates.

While with mom.

-How did he proposed?!- Lucy asked.

-Does he treat you right? Because if he not...-threatened Erza. I could feel dad's muscles tensing "I bet he heard Erza-san" i chuckled at that but stopped when he send me a shut-up-or-i'll-tell-mom kind of look.

-Is he good at bed?- a drunk Cana questioned "I bet he is. Whit all the screaming i heard this morning".

-Can we see the ring?- asked... well more like demanded Mira.

-Mina!- shouted master, standing on the bar- This event needs a celebration... Let's party!- and with that the guild started partying. "This is going to be a nice night".

**P.O.V Levy**

Everyone was getting drunk and were dancing-So?- my best friend insisted- How did he proposed?

-Well...first of all Erza, Gajeel treats me very good. I might say excellent! And Cana yes he is very good at bed- i said blushing and lowering my head. I extended my left hand so they could see my rings. They all gasped.

-Ara ara, that's a very nice ring you have there - Mira teased.

-It's beautiful!- Lu-chan exclaimed.

-That ring deserves a drink- Cana state taking a sip from her drink, Erza only nodded. I told them how did Gajeel propose to me. Erza, Lucy and Juvia (who came when she was showing her ring) were crying and murmuring thing like i wish Jellal/Natsu/Gray-sama (In this story Gray and Juvia started dating after the dragon's attack. As well as, Jellal and Erza) was like that. Cana was astonished by hearing that the cold hearted iron dragon slayer could do or say something like that. Meanwhile Mira was daydreaming about babies with black hair and hazel eyes or blue hair and red eyes. I sweat dropped "You have quite an extravagant guild" commented Eliot, "Yeah..." i could feel Ishtar sweat dropping like me.

-Miss Levy- i heard someone calling me. I turn around but i never thought that it was _him_.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What are you saying flame brain!- i yelled at him- My wife is way better and stronger than your pregnant Bunny chick.

-How did you call Luce!- i shouted at me.

I smirked- I called her Bunny chick, you maroon!

-You are gonna...- but i sopped listening, when i heard a guy talking with MY SHRIMP.

**-Miss Levy**- he said, she turned around and looked shocked- **I'd like to talk with you in private. If you can?**- she gave him a big smile and nodded. They walked out of the guild with only the girls noticing and flame brain, Lily, Elfame and ice princess that were with me watching the scene. "Who the hell does he think hes is? That woman is taken and by me so back off!".

-Calm down Metal Head- flame brain told me- Your skin is turning into iron scales- i looked at me. He was right, i haven't noticed. But i didn't care, i ran towards the same direction they went. I could feel i was being followed by Demon Girl. What i found when i scoped them, broke my heart and really pissed me off. There they were hugging and laughing happily, the man who never shows any emotion than the serious guy or the Laxus's fan crazy was bursting into laughter with MY WOMAN. "That guy really wants to die" my awareness commented, "Yes, he does" i agreed.

**P.O.V Levy**

I was following Fried outside the guild plunged on my thoughts, "Are the results ready? Were they positive? Were they negative?" The truth is that since the Fantasia accident me and Fried got along very well, it all started when he came to me and asked me about how could i broke his runes. I explained everything to him and gave him a few tips on how to improve them but it didn't end up only there. We found out that we have a lot in common like our love for books, language, runes, written magic, history, mystery and we are both shy when it comes to express our love. We arranged meetings to have a drink at Grand-mom's cottage and got to know each other better. It was a perfect friendship until we found out that we could be related... We were talking about our parents and how they died, it end up that his parents were assassin by the same dark guild that killed mines and on the same day. I asked him which was his mother's single surname and it end up being the same as my mother's last name. We went to the hospital of Mangolia to make a blood test to see if we were related and were waiting to the results. We stopped, he turned around and gave me a smile. A friendly smile that only few people know: Evergreen, Laxus, Bixslow, Mira and I.

-Congratulations on getting married and thanks for let me be the only one who knew about it- he said warmly- Here you've got- he gave me a hard black cover book- It has the basic information, techniques and curses of my magic. I know you are training all the mornings, i saw you and i wanted to help and tell you to not exhaust yourself- I nodded, my gaze not leaving the book. I was acting like a kid in a sweet store, he noticed it and laughed- As well as, i have a present for your marriage with the iron dragon slayer.

-Gajeel, he's name is Gajeel.

-Yes, whatever- he answered putting a necklace on me. It has a delicate silver chain with a ruby spider pendant- My aunt gave it to me when we were running away, she told me to give it to her daughter when i found her- tears were steaming through my eyes.

-Does it mean that you are my...- i stopped when i took a paper that Fried was handing me. I read it and it was written:

_Results: Positive_

_Relation__: Cousins _

-F-onisan?- i asked.

-Yes L-onesan- i ran towards him and hugged him as strong as i could. I got back my cousin, the one i love like a big brother. However, it didn't last long because i suddenly felt danger and pushed Fried out of the way. I set myself in a battle stance ready to punish the one who ruined the wonderful moment i was having with my big brother. Although, i never thought that the one who interrupted us was Gajeel.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"She felt me. I'm really impressed" And by the gasp of Demon Girl behind me she too.

-What's wrong with you?- FanBoy asked/shouted angrily- You almost harm your own wife!

-The only one i'm going to harm it's you!- i growled "How dare he think that i would ever try to hurt my little fairy"- You don't touch thinks that are from others!

-Gajeel you don't believe that...- Shorty started but i cut her off.

-I knew you had a think for her since the Fantasia accident- they both looked at me shocked.

-You are really the biggest idiot i have ever met! I really don't know what was that my cousin saw on you. Yes you heard right, she is my cousin C-O-U-S-I-N! The last blood relative i have and i consider her like a little sister- i was astonished "Cousin..."- We were hugging because we just recived the results from the hospital telling us that we are related. Also for your fucking information the one i'm in love with is Mirajane!

**P.O.V Mira**

When i watched Fried hugging happily Levy i was at the edge of tears "No i lost my chance" but when i witnessed the argument between him and Gajeel i felt so relived specially when i heard him say that he was in love with me. I hold my breath and stepped out of the shadows. When he noticed me, he turn ten different shades of red "He looks so cute"-Is it true?- i asked-Do you love me?

-I... i... i do- he finally said gazing the floor. I walked towards him and gave him a full lips kiss. At first he was shocked but then he returned the kiss.

-I love you too- "I have finally got my self a boyfriend and it's one i truly love. Now i have to found one for Lisana, Elfame, Laxus, Cana, Evergreen and Bickslow".

**P.O.V Fried**

I can't believe what is happening "I'm finally Mira's man!" but that happiness shattered when i heard my little sister's sobs. She ran away into the streets with the iron dragon slayer following her "Don't you dare to think that i'll let you get to her after all you did!". However, Mira stopped me.

-Don't go they need to resolve their problems alone. After all they are a married couple-she smiled sweetly "I love that smile! She is right, Levy is a big girl she can do it"- I also need some help on getting Lisana, Elfame, Laxus, Cana, Evergreen and Bickslow a couple.

I laughed at that "She never change. Does she?"- I don't think you need to worry that much- she looked confused- Elfame and Evergreen had been dating in secret since Tenroujima island. Lisana and Bickslow have been seeing each other for two months two, i don't know if they are dating or is only physical. I don't know about Cana but Laxus has been sighing a lot lately and he had been lost in his thought too.

When i gazed at her i knew that i screwed things, she had an assassin look on her face. "I'm so dead when the others found out i told Mira about them".

**P.O.V Mira**

"There are couples on Fairy Tail and i don't know! Bickslow you better not be using my little sister as and easy fuck!".


	17. Forgiveness and songs

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Mira**

"There are couples on Fairy Tail and i don't know! Bickslow you better not be using my little sister as and easy fuck!".

_**Chapter 25:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I followed her scent through the streets of Mangolia when suddenly i heard _WINDBARRIER _and ran towards the voice of my wife "I hope you are alright". When i got there i found a panting Levy and a very bruised guy-You fucking bitch. WATER CANON- he shouted throwing a big and powerful bomb of water. I was going to shield her but she finished the job herself.

-_WINDWEB-_ she screamed casting the spell which she couldn't control this morning, in perfection. The web that she created slashed the water apart and knocked the man out.

-Shrimp- i shouted and ran to her side- Are you ok?- i placed a hand on her shoulder, she only shrugged it off.

-We need to take him with master. That guy was after Fairy Tail mages.

-I'm sorry- she stopped and turned around, tears running through her cheeks.

-Why? Why did you thought i was cheating on you? I thought we trusted each other?- she broke out in sobs "I'm an idiot".

-I do trust you and i didn't think that you cheated on me, it's only that i don't want any other man that is not related to you touching you. And at that moment i didn't know he was related to you- she dried her tears and stopped talking to me.

"What do i do now?" suddenly a thought appeared on my mind-Spiderboy and Spidergirl please take this bastard to where master is and explain him everything. I'm taking Shrimp to a walk.

-But i...-she didn't finish due to a threw her over my shoulder. I took her to the lake and left her under a tree- What the h...

-I'm really sorry. It's not that i not trust you is that i know that there are better men out there for you and i'm afraid that if you realize it you are gonna leave me- i told her, giving her an iron rose.

-Gajeel i...

-Just hear what I've got to say- i took the guitar i hided here, for every time i need peace or need to play i come here.

**Chayanne: I feel.**

I feel like my words  
reach a millimeter of you and vanish as you escape me  
also foam the sea and stay in the confused haze.

And when I feel you smile that has invaded our souls the  
sadness turn my life to touch you and feel that  
Your skin no longer accept promises and look nowhere, some other  
Sleep is remote and you 're in a world where I 'm not .

I feel we are at the limit of the world  
I feel I can lose in a second,  
What I can say to make you come back?  
I can not find a bridge to your hands  
Where is ours ? , Where are we left ?  
I can not find much darkness between  
Tell me where you are ...

I have not tried not once imagine without your love in the future,  
I have been so happy being here with you I'll fight  
to pull the world and start volve , I'll do that  
you hear me this far .

Keep walking without looking back .

I feel we are at the limit of the world  
I feel I can lose in a second,  
What I can say to make you come back?  
I can not find a bridge to your hands  
Where is ours ? , Where are we left ?  
I can not find much darkness between  
Tell me where you are ...

I can not see you and I can not lose you now or ever and ever.  
I know I must walk to your side but not to these .

I feel we are at the limit of the world  
I feel I can lose in a second,  
What I can say to make you come back?  
I can not find a bridge to your hands  
Where is ours ? , Where are we left ?  
I can not find much darkness between  
Tell me where you are ...

Ooooo ...

When i finished singing i felt two tiny arms wrapping my neck and tears wetting my neck-I didn't know you felt like that. i would never leave you i love you and you are the best man i ever known- she cried, then she did something i have never imagine her to do. She took my guitar, went under the tree i have left her and start playing it.

_**Jenifer Hudson: And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going. **(Bold are Gajeel's thoughts)_

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me. **"I didn't know that Shrimp could sing"**

And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place. **"Fairy Tail"**  
We're part of the same time. **"Now"**  
We both share the same blood. **"Married"**  
We both have the same mind. **"That's not true"**  
And time and time we have so much to share,  
No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.  
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you. **"Shrimp, me either" **

You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way.

Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill. **"She truly forgives everything. Don't you Shorty?"**  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will.

And I am telling you **"You are a really good singer"**  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you,  
You're gonna love me. **"I already do it Shrimp. I already do it"**  
Oh, hey, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me.** "How the hell can you reach those notes"**

I took her in my arms and hug her as strong as i could- I truly love you Shrimp. Since when do you sing?

She blushed- Since ever it's just that i am a bit shy but you needed to hear how much i love you.

I kissed her and went to the guild but when we entered she pushed me aside. I was confused until i heard the noise of wood breaking. I looked outside the guild and found a broken table "She really is improving a lot in a short time".

**P.O.V Levy**

Before Gajeel opened the door i felt danger so i pushed him aside. He looked confused but when he heard the breaking noise it changed to a look full of proud. Lily came flying towards me and asked- Why were you crying?

Everyone turn to us with looks full of anger towards Gajeel- It's not what you think, it was Fried- everyone's gazes turn from anger to confusion- We found out that he is my cousin- the guild was silence but then again break out with cheers and congratulations. I noticed that the guild was a bit more disastrous than ever- Lily what happened in here?

-Ah... well Mirajane found out that his brother and Evergreen were dating in secret and went mad because she didn't know, now everyone knows. Also she discovered that Bickslow and her little sister had a physical relationship and almost killed him. Luckily for him Lisana jumped in front of her big sister and told her that tonight they turned into a couple which is true and not a lie to save his ass.

-Well i think that Fairy Tail has a lot of couples now- Gajeel commented.

-Levy, Gajeel and Lily come to my office now!- Master demanded, he was on the second floor with Eliot and Ishtar behind him.

_**Next Chapter: What has to say Master to them? Is their mission going to be suspended?**_


	18. Morgana

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Levy, Gajeel and Lily come to my office now!- Master demanded, he was on the second floor with Eliot and Ishtar behind him.

_**Chapter 26:** _

**P.O.V Gajeel**

After a few minutes of silence and a serious stare of Master, he began- Eliot and Ishtar told me that this mage- he indicate pointing to the man tied on Master's office- attacked you because you were a Fairy Tail mage. But they refused to give me details until you came back from your love quarrel with Gajeel. So could you tell us what happened?

-Well...- she started- _I was running through the streets of Mangolia, very sad because Gajeel didn't trust me, until i sensed danger coming from behind. I jumped away from what end up being a water pistol but the enemy wasn't satisfied. He continued shooting while i remain dodging._

_-You won't be able to avoid my attacks for the rest of your life little fairy!- _"What the hell! No one other than me calls her little fairy".

_-And you won't be able to keep attacking me for the rest of your life either! Then it's a game to see who will fall from exhaustion first._

_-JAJAJA I like your attitude girl. Let's see who will win- attacks were coming from everywhere, my spider's sixth sense was almost useless against the speed and precision of the shootings. However, i somehow managed to elude all of them. Although, he achieved to corner me on a narrow alley- The game is over little fairy- he said stepping out from the shadows. Now he was in front of me.  
_

_-Why are you doing this?- i asked him._

_-It's a payback to Fairy Tail. I'd love to see the expressions of your foolish guild mates when i'd deliver you half dead to them. It would be a cliche don't you think so? After all when Phantom Lord attacked your guild you were pinned into a tree- _my heart skipped a beat. Someone tried to hurt her in the same way i did and i wasn't there to protect her "She doesn't need protection. Shorty defeated that bastard without a scratch" my awareness told me. "He is right but i should have been there for her"- _The talking time came to an end. You might be good ducking attacks but this place is too small for it. _

_-WATERMIST- suddenly fog surrounded us, i was the only one able to see._

_-What is this?! WATERPISTOL- a shoot directly at me but i used WATERCOPY and absorbed the spell and use it on him- Ahhhh! You whore! Water punch!_

_- WINDBARRIER- even though i hadn't perfected the spell, it was my last resource. Somehow it worked and quiet well, the attack didn't harm me and my enemy was pushed away from me by the wind._

_-You fucking bitch. WATER CANON- he shouted throwing a big and powerful bomb of water. _

_-WINDWEB- I screamed casting the spell which I couldn't control this morning, in perfection. The web that I created slashed the water apart and knocked the man out._

_-Shrimp- Gajeel shouted and ran to my side- Are you ok?_

-That happened- she finished. Leaving Lily, Master and i included with our mouths open- What's wrong? Did i do something wrong master?- she asked worried "Something wrong?! You were fucking amazing! I would have paid anything to watch that fight".

-No! no, you didn't- he quickly said- It's just that i'm amused by how much you did improve. This mage over here is almost and S-class mage, he is quiet powerful and you defeated him without a scratch.

**P.O.V Levy**

"Almost S-class mage! He must be wrong i'm not that powerful", "Yes, you are!" both of my partners said "Don't make us punish due to your lack of confidence", "Yes!" i quickly said- By the way master who are they? And what do they want?- i asked.

Now everyone on the room was serious even the first master that came when i started to tell what happened during the attack- They are a dark guild called Morgana. Fairy Tail was the one that defeated them nine years ago if you count the seven years we spent on Tenroujima island. They surely want revenge for it but don't worry is not something new for us, we will only tell the guild to not be alone and to be careful. However, you three won't have a problem since all of you are powerful and will be all the time together as the new family you are. Congratulations by the way and Gajeel take good care of her.

-Gihi no need to tell me that Master- i blushed madly.

-Something else i would like to tell you. The S-class test is going to be in three months and you two are going to participate- "What?! I thought that last year was an exception but again" i couldn't stop my self from smiling. I turned to look at Gajeel and he was wearing the same expression as me- This year will be without partners so the two of you will be fighting against each other- "Fight against Gajeel?" he was wearing the same nervous look as me- And you can not tell anybody about what i told you. ok?

-Yes Master!- we both said.

-Perfect, now we have to tell the rest of the guild about Morgana.

**P.O.V Master Makarove**

"It's impressive how much they change each other. He is more friendly and not so afraid to show how he feels. She is much stronger and sassy. I'm sure that if they train in this three months like they had been doing until now, they will turn into S-class mages".

-Listen Brats!- i shouted from the second floor with Lily, Gajeel and Levy behind me- Fairy Tail is being threatened by a dark guild- the guild went from silence to shock, from it to worried and finally to anger "They never change".

-What happened?!- i was shocked to see that the one who shouted was Grey and not Natsu. I looked in the room for him and found him hugging protectively a scared and pregnant Lucy "Well i think they change a bit".

-It's called Morgana...

-Morgana!- someone shouted. Now i really couldn't believe it, the one one who yelled was my grandson, Laxus, he looked so angry that i even was afraid of him. "Since he came back from the training for the Grand Magic Games he started to act strangely. I'll ask him later".

-Yes, Morgana. We defeated them nine years ago, counting the seven from Tenroujima island, Erza and Gildarts were on that fight so you may remember what happened. They send a mage to attack one of our members like a message- I felt Gajeel and Juvia stiffening from the memory of Phantom Lord but Levy and Grey comforted them "They aren't anymore the ones they were at Phantom Lord now they are Fairy Tail mages and my kids"- But Levy defeated him. You need to be careful and not go walking alone on the streets. The mage they sent was almost S-class mage, they are serious- i heard several gasps. I bet they don't believe that Levy is able to defeat an almost S-class mage- We need to wait for the consul's orders before we act. That's all!

**P.O.V Levy**

When Master finished he went to his office, maybe to tell the consul what happened.

-Levy are you ok?- asked F-onisan.

-Yes, i am.

-Levy are you all right? Did that mage hurt you?- asked very worried my best friend at the edge of tears.

-Come on mina you need to have more confidence on my mother. She defeated an almost S-class mage without a scratch!- shouted proudly Lily. Everyone went silence i don't know if it was because he called me mom or because of the without scratch thing. Suddenly the guild went wild with a lot of people asking me for a fight or telling me how strong i got.

-Levy fight me!- Natsu shouted.

-No way in hell i'll let my wife fight you Fire Brain! Specially when she just came from a tiring training day and from a battle too.

-It's not your decision Metal Head! is her's!

-Natsu! I won't fight you, i'm tired. i told him.

-But!- he whined.

-Another day.

-Ok- he sighed defeated, everyone laughed.

It was late so almost all of us went home. Laxus went alone, Team Raijinshū went with the Strauss family, Juvia went with team Natsu and something tells me that Jellal will be there. While i was walking home with Gajeel and Lily.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We were on bed. I could tell that something was bothering my little fairy and it was the same thing that was bothering me- Don't worry if we end up fighting on the S-class test it will be as if we were sparing while training- i told her. She looked at me and gave me a big smile.

-You are right Gajeel. But promise me something- i nodded "What will she want?"- Don't go easy on me. Give everything you have on the fight.

I was shocked- Gihi ok Shrimp i'll do it if you do the same.

-So it's a promise?- she asked.

-It's a promise- i kissed her lips- Now go to sleep we will need to rest for tomorrows mission.

-Good night Gajeel.

-Night Shorty.

_**Next Chapter: How will the mission go? What is going to do Morgana?**_


	19. First Family Mission

_**Last Chapter: **_

- Don't go easy on me. Give everything you have on the fight.

I was shocked- Gihi ok Shrimp i'll do it if you do the same.

-So it's a promise?- she asked.

-It's a promise- i kissed her lips- Now go to sleep we will need to rest for tomorrows mission.

-Good night Gajeel.

-Night Shorty.

_**Chapter 27:** _

**P.O.V Lily**

-I i'll n never r rid train again o on my l life- dad muttered. We were heading towards the place of the request.

Mom was stroking gently his hair- Come on Gajeel, i'll sing you to sleep:

_**Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki**_

Yukiga mai ochiru yozora  
Futari yori soi miageta  
Tsunagaru teto teno nukumoriwa  
Totemo yasashikatta

Awai old pool no kumo mani kiete yuku deshou  
Eienheto tsuzuku hazuno Ano yakusoku

Anatano sobani iru dakede Tada soredakede yokatta  
Itsunomanika fukuramu Ima ijouno yumeni kizukazuni

Donna tokimo dokoni iru tokidemo  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite  
Jounetsuga nichijouni somaruto shitemo  
Anataheno kono omoiwa subete  
Owarinadonaito shinjiteiru  
Anatadake zutto mitsumeteiruno

Kawazu kotobato jikan Sugatawo kaete yuku deshou  
Shiroi hohoni toketa Sorewa tsukino namida

「Ikanaide, mou sukoshi dake」 Nandomo iikaketewa  
「Mata aeruyone? Kitto」 Nandomo jibunni toikakeru

Totsuzen hashiridashita  
Yukusakino chigau futari Mou tomaranai  
Shinbokuga souzouwo koehikisaite  
Hitotsudake yurusareru negaiga arunara  
「Gomen ne」 to tsutaetaiyo

Ikura omoteitemo todokanai  
Koeni shinakya Ugokidasanakya  
Kakushita mamano futarino himitsu  
Kono mama wasurerareteshimauno?  
Dakara... nee, hayaku ima kokoni kite

Anatano sobani iru dakede Tada soredakede yokatta  
Kondo meguri aetara Motto motto waraiaerukana...

Donna tokimo dokoni iru tokidemo  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite  
Jounetsu yori atsui netsude tokashite  
Anatahe kono omoiwa subete  
Owarinadonaito shinjiteiru  
Anatadake zutto mitsumeteiruno

At the end of the song my father was asleep on my mother's lap "She has the voice of an angel! And what a beautiful song". During the train ride dad stayed on dreamland while mom read the book that uncle's Freed bought for her. Meanwhile i was watching through the window drinking a kiwi juice. When the train stopped, after three hours, we spent at least ten minutes waking dad up. Taking our baggage we went to the manors house to ask for more details about the mission, arriving to the building i notice that it should have been passed from generation to generation because it was really old, not the disrepair type but the ancient one. Mom knocked the front door and a man, who might be in his lately sixties, opened the door.

-Good evening sir- mom bowed respectfully- I'm Levy Redfox, this is my husband Gajeel Redfox and this exeed over here is our son Pantherlily Redfox we are the Fairy Tail mages that you hired- "Wow! I'm still not used to have Redfox as last name!".

-Oh! Yes! yes come in please, come in- he said quickly opening the door for us. We stepped in and followed him until we entered the living room- Would you like something to drink?

-No! We just want to know why the fu... Ita!-"You deserved that punch from mom" i nodded my head.

-What my husband is trying to say is. No thank you but we'd like to finish this mission the fastest possible because we have some business to attend back home. So we would like to know what happened and why would that witch steal your book?

-As you may have noticed this house is old and has been passed from generation to generation through my family- "I knew it!"- Well it's the same with the book she stole, it's only a novel written by my ancestor but it has a lot of meaning to my family. We used to have the translation but when the witch attacked us it ended up burning to ashes- he sighed "Poor man. Don't worry me and my family will help you!"

**P.O.V Gajeel**

- And finally the reason why she is angry at me is...-"Finally! I was getting bore from all this family treasure"- because i broke up with her when we were teenagers- "What the fuck! That should have been like a century ago!"- She knows how precious it is to me so she stole it.

-Don't get me wrong sir but if you dated her when you were a teenager shouldn't she be... unable to do certain activities, like stealing, because of her age- "Damn straight cat!"

-Well...-"Now what?!" i was starting to get annoyed- She didn't get old- Now the three of us where looking at him shocked.

-What the hell?! What do you mean by she didn't get old?! Everyone gets old or she is a vampire- i snapped, receiving another punch from Shrimp- Ita!

-Excuse my partner's modals but he is right in one thing- "Thanks!"- How is it possible for someone not to get old?

-With black magic. She took the beauty and youth from other girls, killing them, to stay young, healthy and beautiful.

**P.O.V Levy**

"This mission is going to be more complicated than i expected. Hey guys have you ever heard from a magic like that?" i asked my big siblings, "Yes, i did" answered Eliot "It consists on sucking out someones soul and swallowing it to keep your self young. Women can only do it to other women while men with other men. So be carefully", "Do we have to defeat her in any special way?", "Yes, you have to kill the demon to who she sold her soul to", "Thanks Eliot", "No problem" he responded.

-Do you know where can we found her?- i asked the man.

-Yes, she lives in the cottage next to the lake into the forest- he answered- By the way my name is Kevin Kelton.

-Thanks and nice to meet you Kelton-san.

-No, thanks to you and it was my pleasure to meet all of you. Miss Redfox, Mister Redfox and the little Redfox too- Gajeel and i laughed at the last part while Lily got pissed off by being called little. He walked as out and wished us good luck.

-So, Shorty do you have a plan?- Gajeel asked

-Yes, first of all we have to defeat the witch and to do that we need to find and kill the demon to who she sold his soul to- when i saw that he was going to say something i cut him off- And if you are going to ask me from where i got this information the answer is Eliot.

-Gihi, you always know what i'm going to say- i giggled.

-Of course it's mu duty as wife- he leaned and gave me a quick kiss.

_At the witch's den_

I was having a lot of problem on keeping Gejeel hidden- Why do we have to stay hidden? Let's get inside and kick that whore's butt- he hissed.

-Gajeel to kick that whore's butt we have to found her demon and to do that we have to be patient and wait- i whispered/shouted.

-What?! Why do i need to get another girl i just got one last week?- we heard a woman's voice coming from the cottage "She must be Kelton's ex-girlfriend". Suddenly a black light came outside the and took the form of a snake.

-The longerrr you ssspend young the mossst lifffesss you'll need to take- the snake hissed "And that must be the demon".

-Gajeel i'll take the demon, you attack the witch. You are a man she won't be able to suck out your soul as she would do to me- i told him.

suddenly he got serious-Ok but take Lily with you.

-All right!- i pecked his lips and we got out from the bushes.

-Who is there?!- the witch asked.

-Gihi your worst nightmare- Gajeel told her. By the look on her face she was scared, she extended her arm as if she was calling for someone "Oh no! she's calling the demon. What should i do? Think fast Levy!". The snake advanced at fast pace to her, when a thought bumped into my head.

-_WINDBARRIER-_ i used it to block the demon's way.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Fuck if the snake gets to where that whore is all the hiding thing would have been for nothing" all of the sudden i heard Sgrimp's voice-_WINDBARRIER- _which blocked the demon's way to his master "Nice move Shorty! So it can be used to protect and trap too". We finished with both of them in less than five minutes, especially to that all finished when my wife used _HELLFIRE _on the snake not only burning the demon but also the witch. It ended up being that the demon and master shared body, mind and soul. The translation took more time, Shrimp needed the rest of the evening, all night and morning to finish it. The reason wasn't that it was difficult but it was long. I ended up taking a sleepy Shorty back home "Gihi at least we finished the job quickly! Tomorrow we have to start with the preparations for dinner".

**IMPORTANT:**

_**If you want to know how did Erza, Jellal, Juvia and Grey end up together read Courage and a promise (another of my stories). I'm also going to write what happened during the mission in which Lucy and Natsu mated as well as how did Bickslow and Lisana got form barely know each other to having only a physical relationship to a couple. Another story i'll write is: Why is Laxus so grumpy lately? Maybe romance can be smell in the air or something more complicated? However, this last three i didn't start writing them but soon i'll be.**_

_**Next Chapter: How will the dinner end up? How will Gajeel's old family react to his new one?**_


	20. Vernart Family

**_Last Chapter:_**

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We finished with both of them in less than five minutes, especially to that all finished when my wife used _HELLFIRE _on the snake not only burning the demon but also the witch. It ended up being that the demon and master shared body, mind and soul. The translation took more time, Shrimp needed the rest of the evening, all night and morning to finish it. The reason wasn't that it was difficult but it was long. I ended up taking a sleepy Shorty back home "Gihi at least we finished the job quickly! Tomorrow we have to start with the preparations for dinner".

**_Chapter 28:_**

**P.O.V Levy**

-That's enough!- i shouted. My husband looked at me surprised "Of course i'm angry, after all the only thing that you have been doing since i woke up is drive me crazy!"- Gajeel- this time my voice was sweet and gentle- I know that you are nervous but calm down. Everything is going to be all right- he hesitated for just a minute but at the end he sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

-Sorry Shrimp- he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a short kiss- It's just that this is important to me.

-Apologies accepted and don't sweat it, i know that this is something special for you- he smiled, leaning once again to kiss me. This time it was slow, sensual and full of passion, he bit my lower lip making me moan and taking that chance to harass my mouth with his tongue- G Gajeel- i managed to gasp between kisses- We... need... to...get...things...ready...for...dinner.

He lifted me up without braking the kiss and carried me towards our room, i giggled as he threw me on the soft mattress of the bed- We cleaned up everything, the table is ready as well as the cake is bought, the only thing left is the lasagna which only takes one hour to be cooked. And we have at lest three good more hours left until the dinner starts- he leaned down and nibbled my ear- We can have some fun until then- he hushed, kissing me roughly "I never win".

Two hours lately, i was putting the lasagna in the oven- You look gorgeous Shorty- my husband said. I was wearing a long sleeve blue dress until above my knees, it had some small white flowers at the bottom, with white open high heels and a white bandanna.

-You don't look bad yourself sir-i told him. Gajeel was wearing a black pair of trousers, black shoes and a black shirt with the first two buttons opened- Where is Lily?

-He's taking a shower right now- out of the blue the bell rang "Who might be at these hours?". I saw my mate's colors drain from his face and murmured something.

-Why are they here now? They should be getting here at least in one good hour.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was admiring how beautiful is my wife when i smelled some familiar odors and heard the bell rang. I felt the colors of my face drain and muttered something accidentally-Why are they here now? They should be getting here at least in one good hour.

As soon as i went to open the door three girls jumped into my arms knocking me off. When i touched the floor, a loud sound could be heard-Gajeel are you all right?- i heard the worried voice of Shorty, when i looked up i noticed that she had came to where i was. I put the three girls on the floor and wrapped an arm on her waist.

-Well Shrimp this are Miss Veronica Vernart, Mister Stefan Vernart, that big girl over there is Miyu Vernart and the other one is Caroline and Katherine Vernart she is seven years old- i presented them to her- Vernart family this is my mate, wife and the girl i talked you about, Levy McGarden.

-It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you and thanks for looking after him- she bowed respectfully.

-No need for bowing Gajeel's family are ours, so please forget all the formalities. And the pleasure is ours, Gajeel didn't stop talking about you in any moment, come on darling i'll tell you everything when we get to the living- Veronica stated, dragging Shrimp into the apartment being followed by the three little girls. I sweat dropped.

-Jaja you surely got a diamond over there!- Stefan exclaimed patting my back.

-Yeah i do- the next hour passed fast. The Vernart family loved the bookworm and she loved them back. It was perfect and hilarious when we told them that we adopted Lily, they haven't been expecting it. When the lasagna finished being cooked, we sat down at the table and started eating.

-This is delicious!- exclaimed Katherine and Miyu at the same time.

-They are right darling, you are really good cooking- Veronica told my mate, who smiled to her grateful by the words she had just spoken.

-It is nice but there is something that it needs. But i can't seem to found out what is it...-Caroline was thinking hard "As expected from her, just like her father".

-You are improving sweetheart- told her, her father- The pasta it is a little bit dry and you should have mixed the sauce a little bit more.

-Auh... really?... well next time i'll do it better and i'll expect both of you to critic it again- i chuckled "You never change Shrimp". Everyone smile at her energy "You really caught people's heart so fast"- I have a question.

-Yes darling?- said Veronica.

-Is Miyu the only one that can use magic? Or someone else can?- "You don't forget anything".

-Yes, Miyu is the only one that can use magic. We really don't know why but she can also, she always showed a big interest on it. Not like her sister that showed interest on our shoves: Caroline on cooking and Katherine on managing the building. We are not saying that it is wrong or that her sisters are better, we are just sure that she wants to be part of a guild more specifically Fairy Tail. And we would like Gajeel to take care of her. Of course only if he wants and can- she added quickly. I was shocked, i always knew that Miyu was keen on being a mege, i trained her my self, but i never thought that she wanted it to be her profession or that her parents would let her join a guild. Specially, one with the bad fame like Fairy Tail. All the Vernart family was looking at me with expecting eyes "Oh fucking Mavis!".

-Ok, all right, i'll do it. I'll take care of the little earth brat- everyone cheered.

-But she can't join the guild now- Levy interrupted us "Why can't she?"- We are being threatened by a dark guild. I don't think that it would be a good idea to expose her to that king of ambient, when she is only a new member- "She has a good point. As always..."- However, we promise you Miyu that as soon as Morgana's guild is defeated we'll let you know, so you can join Fairy Tail. The rest of the night was fun and peaceful, we ate the cake while playing some games and getting to know each other. They left around one in the morning, i didn't bother to walk them house because they lived on the same building.

_Next morning on the guild_

**P.O.V Lily**

Dad was fighting against Gray and Natsu while mom was talking and laughing with Shdow Gear and Lucy, the rest of the guild was as loud as always until the guild's door were slammed opened. Everyone put themselves on a fighting stance, my father and Natsu went next to their mates- Who are you?- growled Erza.

-Darling you shouldn't be so harsh on me- said a voice very familiar.

-Jellal?- asked Tatiana.

-Yes, he is Jellal and i'm Laxus so chill down everybody!- shouted the thunder dragon slayer.

-Laxus who are they?- asked Master. Behind Laxus and Jellal were a bunch of people.

-They are mages from Excalibur's guild- "Excalibur! I heard from it in one mission i went with my father. It's a very well know guild all over Fiore and they are only one year old".

-Aren't they the ones who finished with all the Balam Allians?- someone asked.

-Or the ones that defeated the great monster of the sea?- another one inquired.

-Isn't that the guild that has the Four Elements Fairy's slayers, that can use the three fairy magics?- asked a guild member.

-No they are the ones that have the lady of the lake and the cold phantom of the mountain- someone stated.

-They also have the demoniac and angelical twins and the angel of hope- a mage added.

-Don't forget about Utau Crescendo (the famous singer) and Delena Beauty (the amazing model) are part of that guild too.

-Let me add that they have the knight of bravery with them and that they have as master the mage that is in the sixth position of the ten saint mages.

-Weren't she the one who defeated a master of a dark guild who was possessing seventy mages with demon's souls, freeing them and taking them into her guild?

-That's enough!- growled Laxus, thunders all over his body- YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES and FUCKING YES! That answered your questions and statements. I knew that even though Fairy Tail is powerful, one more hand won't be bad. And it looks like Jellal thought the same as me asking our good friend in common, Master Kagami Yuri, for help. She gladly accepted and sent two of her most powerful teams and the knight of bravery- everyone was silent- Let me introduce you to all of them: He is Kai Kernot, the knight of bravery, he uses re-equipment. This two twins are Angela and Damon Draconde, the demoniac and angelical boy uses demoniac magic while the girl uses angelical magic. The girl next to them is Flora Droisse, she has demoniac and normal flower magic. Next to her is Kagami Luke, he is the angel of hope and Yuri's... sorry Master Yuri's little brother, he is wind fairy slayer. The four of them form Claw of Courage team. The other team is Camelot's Ladies, form by Utau Crescendo, who uses music magic. Delena Beauty, that has celestial magic. Yuki Welton, the cold phantom of the mountain, she is an ice mage. Yukine Telshon, the lady of the lake who is also a water dragon slayer and Fauna Droisse, she has control over demoniac beasts, beasts, monsters and animals.

-Hi mina- all of them said. The guild was quiet but then it burst out with fans, curios people and fight me requests.

-Shut up!- yelled Master- Excalibur's mages i'm really grateful by your help.

-No problem. It's the least we can do after all we are taking away from you, your thunder and wind dragon slayers- answered calmly Kernot-san.

-...

-WHAT?!

_**Next Chapter: Who is this guild named Excalibur? What does Kai Kernot mean by taking away from you, your thunder and wind dragon slayers?**_


	21. Goodbye

_**Last Chapter:**_

- Excalibur's mages i'm really grateful by your help.

-No problem. It's the least we can do after all we are taking away from you, your thunder and wind dragon slayers- answered calmly Kernot-san.

-...

-WHAT?!

_**Chapter 29:**_

**P.O.V Master**

-W What is the meaning of this?!- i demanded- If you are going to help only by taking my children from me, i won't accept your help.

-Gramps chill out- "You want me to calm down?! What is happening here?"- They didn't demand anything from us, it was the completely opposite thing Yuri begged us not to leave the guild.

-Laxus-nii is right, she told us that it wasn't necessary- Wendy added, stepping next to my grandson. "Laxus-nii?"- The reason why we want to leave the guild isn't that we hate you, we truly love all of you from the bottom of our hearts but... at Excalibur's guild we have the person we love the most... that guild has our mates- when she finished Luke took her hand and squeezed, causing her to blush. The entire guild froze "So he is Wendy's mate... but who is my future granddaughter in law?". By the look on both dragon slayers they were nervous to see our reactions, of course my grandson tried to hid it he would never show weakness in front of others. Suddenly the building burst out in cheers and they quickly organized a goodbye party, which was held out at the moment- Ahh!- started to cry Wendy, while Luke was hugging her- I'm really sorry for leaving after all you did for me.

-Wendy, my child it's the job of a father to know when their kids need to spread their wings and fly- she sniffed and was about to complain but i cut her off- Don't worry about us, you repaid us a long time ago. Now you have found the person with who you would like to pass the rest of your life with and we are very happy for you. Aren't we?- i asked the guild. They irrupted with cheers of YES!

Luke put an arm around her hip, pulling her closer to him- Thank you master for taking such a good care of my girlfriend- mi child blushed as red as Erza's hair "What a polite boy for such an early age?"- If you are asking how i'm so polite being so young the answer is my big sister, Master Yuri-onechan, she toughed me.

I nodded and turned around to face my grandson who was surrounded by team Raijinshū- And you Laxus were is your mate?- i asked him, he paled._  
_

-Well...- "He was nervous! He's never nervous! I'd love to meet the woman that has this effect on him!"- She is at Excalibur's guild.

-Why is that so? Is she that weak?- someone mocked. I could feel all Excalibur's members, Wendy and Laxus emanate a deadly and powerful aura and heard a shout of pain from the one who spoke. She was Lidya, one of Laxus's fans, who might had felt jealous because he chose another girl.

-Listen this you ugly whore!- my grandson spatted angrily- She isn't weak, if we are talking truly she is the most powerful mage on Excalibur's guild and their Master!- now i was really shocked "I should have expected that. Laxus would never date someone weak physically".

-And if that bitch you have as mate is very pleased to help us. Why didn't she come herself?!- Lidya shouted angrily. "That is a very stupid question, Masters can't leave their guilds for a non-important reason like this. Especially when it isn't even their guild, she was kind enough to give us such powerful mages" but all of those thoughts disappeared with Laxus's next words.

-Because she is pregnant!- suddenly i didn't care that he almost killed one of my children with his lightening, cause I'M GONNA BE A GRAN GRAN FATHER.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"So the only dragon slayer's left to mate are the ones of Sabertooth guild" i thought, by the smell of that girly water dragon slayer i could say that she is already mated. The goodbye party was on it's climax, Natsu and Grey being heeled by Wendy after loosing a fight against the music girl and the ice one "Gihi those idiots!". Bunny girl chatting with the celestial mage of the other guild, while Tatiana was talking with the re-equipment mage of Excalibur. The rest of the guild was as ever, except for one little thing... i couldn't find my little fairy anywhere. Before i could panic, she appeared next to me- Poor Laxus, i pit him. Don't you?

-Yeah, i do- i followed her gaze. She was watching a very cheerful master, who was dancing and singing about _being a grand grand father and about having a new_ granddaughter, all around Sparky. There was also a very excited Demon Woman for going to a weeding, she assaulted the thunder dragon slayer with a thousand questions about how was going to be "Idiot! You should have done the same that Shorty and i did". Apparently he and his mate had been planning everything through the last four months and wanted to surprise the guild at last moment with the weeding but everything was postponed when they discovered that she was pregnant- By the way Shrimp. Where have you been?

-I was talking with Damon and Fauna. Maybe they knew something about the scrolls i have- she said a slightly disappointed.

-I guess they didn't.

-No, they didn't know anything. I could read the, but it only said which powers they had and which were weaknesses to kill them but it doesn't tell anymore. Like from where they came or how were they created- she sighed. "Wow! she is really into this kind of things"- I prefer languages than legends but i really want to know- she pouted.

-Well i can help you with that- we heard someone said. It was that angel brat and was holding Lily on his arms- My onechan is also into languages and legends specially if they are old and lost- i could see sparks on Shrimp's eyes. Lily flew and sat on my shoulder.

-Don't be jealous from a little boy who already has a mate- he whispered to me. I only glared at him, i couldn't stand it i wanted to be the only one who brought that happiness to her.

-However, she prefers legends than languages. I think that there is no legend, story or myth that she doesn't know- "Wow, she is like Shorty with languages"- If you need help i think that she is the right one.

**P.O.V Levy**

I was so excited "Yey! I finally got someone who can help me" but that happiness was soon shattered when i felt danger. The guild doors opened and three men stepped in- Hello little fairies- the one on the middle shouted- We are Morgana's guild.

_**Next Chapter: What are they going to do now? Will they win or loose?**_


	22. The Fight

_**Last Chapter:**_

The guild doors opened and three men stepped in- Hello little fairies- the one on the middle shouted- We are Morgana's guild.

_**Chapter 30:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Anger was boiling all over my body "Why do they think they can come to my guild after threatened it and sending a man to attack my wife?!"- What the hell are you doing?!- i yelled everybody was in a fighting stance, even spdiderboy and spidergirl were out shielding Shrimp. "Good, at lest i'll know they'll be there to protect her".

-What are we doing here?- he mocked me. "Bad move dude, really bad move" i heard Lily muttered- We are here for our revenge! I hope our surprise wasn't unpleasant, finding a guild member dead in front of the doors of your guild can be a little bit sad- he started to laugh as a maniac "Which dead guild member?", i felt Shorty shivering then i understood "That bastard wasn't here to beat my little fairy, he was here to kill her".

-You fucking bastard i'll show you not to mess up with someone else wife!- i growled. He stopped laughing and looked at me from head to toes.

-Well if the victim was a she and she was married to you, she surely must be thanking us for killing her from hell- he mocked me ones again. I can bet you anything that the hole guild was pitting that bastard for pissing me off.

-Well she says that she is glad for being married to a fabulous man like Gajeel and she also says that she is alive and ready to fight- i heard Shrimp's voice coming from behind me, she was standing on the table so they could see her. Now the three men were laughing.

-That was a really good joke- the bastard of the left said wiping his tears away for laughing so much.

-Because it was a joke. Wasn't it?- asked the bastard of the right trying to catch his breath. Suddenly two hurricanes appeared and blew them away.

-Was that a joke?- asked with the most scary glare i had ever seen on my wife's face and it really... turns me on to a different level.

-Gihi nice one Shrimp- i told her.

-It's impossible!- exclaimed the left mage- How can a plain slut like her...- but he didn't finish because he received a punch from my iron cub.

-No on but no ONE calls my Shorty plain slut and lives to count it!- i growled while everyone in the room cheered and went outside to continue fighting. When we stepped out from the guild mostly everyone gasped... there were almost three hundred mages. I was too concentrated on my excitement to notice something else, the fight began soon and everyone was drown into it. Lily, my bookworm and i fought together, the enemy continued committing the same mistake of underestimating the petite blue hair mage next to me. From the corner of my eye i could see team Natsu, with the exception of Bunny girl who stayed in side the guild, fighting a bunch of mages as well as Gildarts, the Master, Sparky and the re-equipment mage of Excalibur's guild fighting four men in specifically. I could guess by the accountant of magic they were emanating, that those four dark mages were the most powerful. "Tch! I should be there" i thought- That's the best you can do peace of shit!- i yelled dropping another unconscious man to the floor.

-Well if a good fight is what you are looking for...- a voice said.

-...we'll be gladly to help you and your wife with that- another one finished it.

I turned around and found out from where did it come. Standing just behind us there were a pair of men twins, a few years older than me, in a fighting stance- Gihi bring it on- as soon as the words left my mouth, Shorty and i were blew away with an explosion- Agh!- i and my mate moaned from pain. Their next move was really a bad one, one of them took Levy and started to choke her will the other one was draining her magic power "Wrong thing to do. Never harm a dragon's mate!". I started to feel that my body temperature was intensifying a lot as well as the smell of blood "What is happening?", my body moved by it's own and shouted- Bloody scythe!- suddenly all the blood from the unconscious bodies next to me gathered on my hand creating an iron scythe "This iron feels different" but i didn't have time to think i needed to save my mate, she was almost out of magic. I attacked those twin bastards with my new arm, causing them to drop Shrimp- Lily look after your mother!- i requested him and continued attacking the dark mages. I would never forgive them for hurting my little fairy and i couldn't loose not with all this magic that my body was emanating.

**P.O.V Levy**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Gajeel was fighting against both of the twins, i was almost drained out of magic "Is this my really potential? I am this weak?" i could feel myself on the edge of tears. I looked at my husband iron scales were covering his entire body and he was emanating a huge quantity of magic, he was really amazing "No! I can't back down not right now!" (i took the phrase from the movie:Camp Rock 2. song:Can't back down) "I need to keep fighting for the guild, for Gajeel and... for ME. I won't let them down... i won't let myself down! I'm a spider, i'm the ruler of the spiders i won't let them down" i growled on my head. Magic suddenly surrounded me, i could feel Eliot's, Ishtar's and my magic mixing together in my body... the feeling was amazing as if my body was on peace but at the same time excited. Also, it felt like our three magics were complementing each others. Lights started to emanate from me and started to change my cloth, the same thing that happens when Erza re-equips. When the lights faded i was wearing a white kimono that reached until my mid thigh, knee long white socks and white GETTA (Japanese sandals). As well as there were chains coiled and hanging on my back with a large scroll and a huge paintbrush that were almost my size.

-Aragnid Empress!- i exclaimed as soon as the change of cloth was over. A lot of fights that were around us stopped to look over me with opened mouths, that included Gajeel's fight. I took this opportunity and wrote down on the scroll _HURRICANE_ and _HELLFIRE, _creating two hurricanes made of a green fire that took by surprise the two dark mages burning and hurting them badly. Gajeel also took his chance and slashed them a few times with his scythe before they stood up making him go back.

-Nice one Shrimp- he told me. He smirked but by his eyes i knew he was worried about me.

-Don't worry Ishtar and Eliot are lending me their magical power- he nodded but still a little bit worried. "I know how can you finish this duel faster" Eliot told me, "How?" i asked, "By a Unison Raid with your husband". I looked up at Gajeel a little bit unsure about it but he noticed me.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I notice that Shorty was giving me an unsure look- What is it Shrimp?

She hesitated but answered anyway- Eliot told me that if we want to finish this fight fast we will have to use an Unison Raid- my eyes widened in shock "Are we going to be able to do it? Who i'm kidding? Of course we will", i flashed her a smirked in which she received the massege. We took each others hand and let our magic melt together as soon as we touched each other an enormous quantity of magic covered us and we cast the spell- Bloody poisoned chains!- the chains that were coiled on the back of my little fairy flew towards the enemy being covered by blood in the process, taking the same shape of iron of my scythe, slashing those bastards twins. When the Unison Raid finished both of us dropped on our knees.

-ok- i heard Shorty murmured- Gajeel Ishtar told me that they are unconscious and even though they might wake up, they are paralyze by the poison of the Unison Raid and won't be able to move in twelve hours- "Wow! I didn't know that it was that powerful".

-Are you ok?- i asked worried.

-Yes, i am. But...- "Why is there always a but?"- we need to stand up soon and beat the crap out of this bastards- i chuckled "My my, Shrimp has really a big mouth".

**P.O.V Levy**

In a couple of hours Morgana's guild was defeated and nobody was dead. A lot of people came to tell me how great i and Gajeel were as well as Master told us how proud he was of us. Gajeel scowled at it but i know that he was really happy. We let Wendy heal our wounds and went to our apartment but not before stopping into the Vernart family to tell them what happened and that as soon as we came back from Excalibur's guild we were taking Miyu with us for her to became an official mage of Fairy Tail. We were leaving to Excalibur's guild as soon as the consul finishes interrogating us but now was time to relax and get some sleep. I'll need that energy for later.

_**Next Chapter: Is Master Yuri really going to be able to help Levy? What were those powers that Gajeel and Levy used at the fight against Morgana's guild.**_


	23. EXTRA: Cana and Bacchus

**_Extra:_**

**P.O.V Cana**

I sighed, i was at a bar in the center of the city. I just couldn't stand it anymore there were so many couples... and i am alone "I really need a boyfriend!" i pouted in my head.

-Jeje look who's here- someone said behind me.

-What are you doing here Bacchus?- i spatted. There he was the only living creature that was able to beat me on a drinking contest (except of Levy), i still rancor him.

-Nothing just finished a a mission and wanted something to drink. When i saw you i thought it was my lucky day, i haven't had a good drinking contest in a while and you are the best i know... of course after me- he told me. I blushed a bit "He said i'm the best" but quickly disappeared when he told me he was better.

-You wanna bet- i slammed my empty beer glass on the bar.

-I'd love to- he laughed- if i win i'll have you for one night- he state. "Jaja so he is interested in that way" i blushed a bit again but smirked anyways.

-And if i win what?

-Well if you get to win...- "Argh! i hate his guts!"-... i'll give you a bottle of fairy nectar- i stopped frozen.

-F f fairy nectar! Are we talking about the most delicious and coveted alcohol drink. The one that with only one shot will send you to ecstasy and drive you crazy because only fairy's should drink it- i was shocked "How on earth did he got one of them? They are almost impossible to get. And why is he going to use it on a bet with me? Does he desire me that much?". I blushed at the thought, even with his cocky personality and with the guts i hate so much... I want him too. Ever since he won against me on a drinking contest, i even cheered for him when he fought against Elfame on the Grand Magic Games. "Well even if i lost, something that won't happen, i'll end up winning"- Ok, i'm in!

**P.O.V Bacchus**

-Ok, i'm in!- she said "Yes! Oh go yes!". I knew that if i use the fairy nectar she won't refuse, she got my eye ever since the drinking contest we had but i started yearning for her when i saw her use Fairy Glitter on the Grand Magic Games. She looked so beautiful, hot and sexy. I want to have her below me moaning my name so loud, the only thought of that turns me on.

-Let's get started!- i told her.

_Three hours later_

"Ita! Wait a minute do i have a hang over!" i woke up with a drunk and sleepy Cana next to me- Who won?

-No one- someone said, i looked up and found out it was the bar man.

-What do you mean?- i asked.

-You both fell asleep at the same time it was quite impressive. You both drank for two hours and a half without stop- "A draw?!".

-How much time have we been out?

-Half and hour- he told me "Half an hour?! What did i drank that got me asleep so much?!".

-How much do i owe you?

-Nothing- i crooked an eyebrow. You can't drink for two hours and a half without owing someone money- You and your pretty girl over there attracted so many people, that drank so much. We had never been so popular or made so much money, enough to pay for your drinks and a lot more. The owner was so pleased that told me to that tonight was on the house.

I was confused but anyway nodded and took Cana in my arms. I carried her bridal style to my hotel room and lay her on the bed. As soon as she touched the mattress she woke up, a little bit altered scanning the room before resting her gaze on me. Her eyes were full of embarrassment and disappointment.

-Did you took your price already or were you waiting for me to wake up?- she asked shyly.

-You should at least know that i wouldn't do that when you are sleeping- i told her. She looked at me surprised "Of course she'll be surprised! You asked her to trust her and she doesn't even know you. Who i'm kidding i don't even know her". However, she smiled and said something that shocked me.

-I know you wouldn't- i blinked a few times "This could be my opportunity, i could have her... ah! but it isn't fair, i won't do it".

-We draw- i blurred.

-What?- she asked, as if she wanted to be sure that what she heard was right.

-You heard just fine, we draw. We were knocked out at the same time- i told her. I saw a smile creeping on her face and a pain on my chest "I'm really that disgusting to her?"- I took you here because i didn't know where you live. I'd walk you home if that's what you want.

-I don't want you- the pain on my chest increased. I looked away.

-Well then you can leave whenever you want.

-Didn't you you hear me i don't want to leave- my heart skipped a beat "What?!"- We draw, didn't we?- she crawled on bed, pointing me to sit next to her. I gulped and did what i was ordered- So we have to share the prices- she sat on my lap, each leg on each side of my hip. Her arms around my neck, i wrapped mines around her hip by instinct pulling her against me. She let a small moan out "I love that sound!"- We will both share the fairy nectar- "So that's what it's all about" i let my disappointment show on my face. What she did next surprised me... she kissed me full mouth, i kissed her back of course when we broke apart she continue- And we will both have what we had been craving for since the Grand Magic Games- she kissed me again.

_Next morning_

**P.O.V Cana**

I woke up my back against his chest, i blushed as red as Erza's hair when i remembered how i acted yesterday. I felt him waking up two- Good morning- i grated him. Bacchus turned me around and kissed me.

-Best good morning ever- he murmured lips almost touching- Wait a minute- i felt a bit disappointing but didn't complied- Does it mean that we are together as a couple?

I was shocked a bit but then laughed and kissed him- Yes, it means that we are an official couple.

-You really got better at drinking- he told me, making me laugh again.

-If you think i'm great you need to see Levy she drank me- he looked shock but then laughed with me.

-Really! I now want to have a drinking contest with her.

-You'll have to wait. Tomorrow she, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Excalibur's mages and i are going to Excalibur's guild. We are returning in one week- i told him. He nodded and kissed me.

"I really love drinking!".


	24. Excalibur

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

We were leaving to Excalibur's guild as soon as the consul finishes interrogating us but now was time to relax and get some sleep. I'll need that energy for later.

_**Chapter 31:**_

**P.O.V General**

-Agh!- exclaimed the iron and water dragon slayers who were suffering from motion sickness- I really hate trains!

-shhh- hushed Levy while stroking her husband's black long hair.

_**Heartful song by Nana Mizuki**_

In the empty stage  
the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.  
Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
not come again…I've realized it…

The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but  
I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!

I'll change into a brand new me!  
I bring out my courage  
without being ashamed!  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that it'll reach you!

I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,  
don't give up on me, you've waited for me!

I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,  
but now I release my chains of deceit.

The affection in my nostalgic memories  
opened my eyes and  
I've become more honest!  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I open my heart!

Today,  
I'll change into a brand new me!  
I bring out my courage  
and continue to shine!  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
I will always sing  
so that it'll reach you!

At the end of the song both dragon slayers were asleep- I didn't know you could sing so well- commented whispering Cana.

-Well that's mom for everyone- said proudly Lily.

-By the way Cana why are you coming?- the solid script asked.

-Well they saw me using Fairy Glitter in the Grand Magic Games and they want to teach me how to use it without the help of the first master- the other woman said.

-Really?! That's fantastic!- Levy exclaimed but low for i didn't want wake up her husband. The rest of the trip was calm.

**P.O.V Lily**

'Excalibur' was written above the front door of the guild with a blade that has wings. I recognized that emblem from the mages that helped to defend my guild, it was Excalibur's guild symbol. When we entered the the building the room irrupted with cheers, three boys came running towards the dragon water slayer, the ice mage and the celestial mage.

-Enough- a voice demanded, it was strong but sweet at the same time, the mages stopped immediately- It looks like everything went well- a woman appeared from a mini hurricane in the middle of the room. She was tall, her hair was brown and reached her knees and had dark chocolate eyes. She emanated an encouragement aura, only by watching at her i felt as if i could trust her sincerely.

-What else did you expect?!- snorted Laxus as he walked towards her. He gave her a peck, wrapped his arms around her torso, from behind, and rubbed his hand against her belly while scolding her- I told you not to use your powers like that. What would i do if something happened to the baby or you?- "So she is Master Yuri. She is beautiful and has an amazing aura", Excalibur's Master laughed and kissed Laxus cheek. Everyone was paying attention and were moved by the scene just in front of them.

-Sorry darling, is that you know that not being able to furrow the skies it's torturing me. However, you know that my judgment isn't blind and i would never do something reckless to hurt the baby or myself- Laxus still didn't seem very pleased by her answer but didn't complain either. The gaze of the Master turned to us- Camelot's ladies, Claw of courage and Kai thank you for your help- she bowed.

-No no master don't worry! It was an honor to help you and Fairy Tail- Fauna said "She really must like very much her Master".

-Laxus, Wendy i see that you both don't have your guild marks anymore. The two of you had already passed the test to show us that you are Excalibur's material so if you like you can join the guild- said the Master.

-Of course i'd love to and Charles too!-exclaimed happily Wendy, i could see that her eyes were full of admiration and fascination towards the Master of Excalibur's guild.

-Where else do you think i'll go- was Laxus answer.

-Where would you like your guild marks?- asked politely Master Yuri.

-On my left shoulder yellow- said Laxus.

-On my left shoulder light blue- responded Wendy.

-On the same place and color of Wendy- told her Charles.

The Master nodded and placed the marks- Wendy i guess you would like to form part of Claw of courage- added Master Yuri.

-Yes- answered shyly the asked one.

-Ok i'll do the paper work later but now i have to great the fairy tail members. I'm really sorry for making you wait so much but i needed to do this before i forget about it- she bowed.

-No, don't worry it's ok. You don't have to bow specially on your pregnant state- mom said quickly.

-It was moment for you Sparky to do something right!- exclaimed dad. Mom slapped his arm and the hole guild laugh, even the Master.

-I like both of you, i really don't want to sound disrespectful but who are you?- she asked.

-Onechan they are here because of me- said Luke- Levy-san has two scrolls about mythological creatures and she wants to know more about them. So i though 'Who else is better with this kind of stuff than onechan?'- everyone started to laugh again.

-Ok so you are Levy?- she asked mom, who nodded- I'll gladly help you- mom's face showed ecstasy- You must be Cana?- she asked our alcoholic friend.

-Yes, i am!- she exclaimed, raising her bottle of beer.

-Stefan, Steven and Samuel will help you to master Fairy Glitter. Unfortunately, i can't with my current state so i'll leave it to them but don't worry they are all S-class mages- the three mages that were hugging three from the four Camelot's ladies nodded- And the only one left is both of you- her gaze was upon my father and i, who was on his shoulder- I remember you from the Grand Magic Games, you are Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer, and so i guess that the exceed on your shoulder is your partner. I would love to know your name.

-I'm Phanterlily Redfox- i answered with a smile.

-A pleasure Phanterlily, so what are your business with our guild?

-We just came to make my wife some company that's all- said my dad boldly.

-And i guess from the ring and matching married bands that Levy is your wife.

-Guess correct Master Yuri- i told her, she giggled.

-Well everyone let's party for a successful mission and our three new members!- as soon as the words left her mouth the guild was a chaos of music, drinking and dancing. I watched as Laxus and Master Yuri entered to another room.

-You won't leave it to tomorrow will you Shrimp?- i heard dad's voice ask.

-No, i won't- mom's voice answered and with that we made our way towards the room where Master Yuri and Laxus were.

_**Next Chapter: What will Master Yuri tell Levy? How will Cana's training end up?**_


	25. Mythological creatures

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

-You won't leave it to tomorrow will you Shrimp?- i heard dad's voice ask.

-No, i won't- mom's voice answered and with that we made our way towards the room where Master Yuri and Laxus were.

_**Chapter 32:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I was excited "I'm finally gonna know what are this creatures", i knocked the door that was opened immediately by Laxus- What do you want?- he growled.

-Don't talk like that to my wife!- growled back Gajeel, i smiled at him.

-Laxus don't be bad, we can continue at home- Master's Yuri voice came from inside the room- Let them pass- He opened the door completely letting us pass- Welcome to my office!- her office was just... PERFECT! The walls were shelves for books (and they were full), the floor was covered by a fluffy carpet, next to the window it was collocated an oak desk and behind it a leather reclining big arm chair- I guess that you are here because of the scrolls my little brother told me about.

-Yes, we are- i answered.

-Can i see them?- i nodded and handed them to her. She read them and smiled- Ah, it's nice that people keep this kind of ancient information even though it isn't from Fiore!- she exclaimed.

-What do you mean by 'even though it isn't from Fiore'?- Lily asked.

-Well this creatures are from Greek mythology- "Greek mythology!" i could tell that my eyes were sparking with excitement. I saw Master Yuri chuckle at it.

-Sorry, i get excited easily- i said ashamed.

-No! Don't be ashamed for something like that, i do it too. I just chuckled because i'm happy to see another person that is interested in history. You do't find a lot of people like us now a days- i nodded a bit depressed too "Why people can't find the beauty of our past?" but happy too, for getting to meet Master Yuri who can see it- The first creature is Medusa one of the three gorgons sisters, Esteno and Euríale, are the other two. They were daughters of Forcis and Ceto. Medusa was mortal while the other one were immortal, their look could turn anyone in stone. They frightened in equal mortals and immortals, they lived in the Extreme Occidental. Medusa had a romance with Poseidon and gave birth to a winged horse, called Pegasus, and a giant, named Crisaor, with the help of Perseo the gods were able o kill her. I won't tell you her characteristics or physical appearance because it is already here and correct- "Wow! She knows a lot", i heard Laxus laughter and turn to him with a questioning look.

-I just laughed due to your look- he answered me before i could ask- And the reason why i'm not impressed is because i already know how much she knows about history- he answered before i could ask AGAIN- Yuri those scrolls aren't the same you have?- he asked "The same she has... don't tell me that i have an imitation", i was going to have an heart attack "And i was so excited about them".

-Yes, they are. There are only ten originals scrolls from each one, the one that i and Levy have are one of the ten- i released the breath i didn't know i was holding, this time Gajeel chuckled and i sent him a stern glare and shut him- I only need the centaur original scroll and i finish the Greek collection- she said happily but i noticed that it left Laxus pensive- Let's continue with the lesson! Now it's time for the the Fates, They were very important goddesses, they could be daughters of Zeus and Temis the goddess of justice. They arere the goddesses of fate, and control the birth, life and death of mortals through some threads depicting the life of men. Clotho is the goddess who gives us life, for it is she who unwound the skein of yarn. Lachesis is who weaves the threads, so that relates to men and women together and manage than our living. Finally, Atropos is the one responsible for our death, our strand of thread cutting when we have to die...

-Wow! Oh my god! That is amazing!- i exclaimed while Master Yuri sighs.

-Yes, it is. However, i really hate to be interrupted i'll forgive you this time because i see that you really love this theme but don't do it again- she said with a serious look the sent shivers through my spine, she can change so much when she is angry, i gulped and nodded. She smiled again and i sweat dropped "She is another Mira"- They also were the ones that stopped the gods from helping the heroes, from the Greek mythology, when their time to die comes. It was never mentioned in mythology were they lived so i can't tell you.

-No, it's ok. Thank you so much for your help- i bowed.

-Please don't bow it was a pleasure to help an hungry mind like yours-she told me, i blushed at hungry mind. We said good bye and left the office.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Wow! Until i was listening to Master Yuri. Yeah, i call her by her name because if someone was able to get me interested in Greek mythology has gained my respect" i thought while my family and i were walking towards the hotel after a great party "They are almost as crazy as Fairy Tail, the only difference is that they don't break anything".

-Ne Gajeel how is Levy in bed?- asked a very drunk Cana- I bet she is wild after all they are always the quiet ones- i blushed and looked at Shrimp, who is walking in front of us with Lily, oblivious of the situation- So she really is wild eh... well she doesn't look like as if she would be but she doesn't look either as if she would be able to drink me under the table- what the drunkard said caused me to ask myself a question "Since when does she drink alcohol so good?".

We left drunkard at her room and went to ours. When Lily was asleep and she started to tell me that Spiderboy and Spidergirl said that the forest of Camelot is perfect to train her earth magic, i took the opportunity to ask her- So would you like to watch me train or prefer to train yourself?

-I'll train next to you so if you need me i'll be near. But i'll also continue training you on hand combat and don't worry about me it also helps me a lot to refresh the basics. Although, i think that if tomorrow you show me a good improve we'll move to medium- she squealed pleased- Ne Shory i have a question?

-What is it Gajeel?- she went from happy to serious when she saw my nervous face.

-Since when can you handle so well alcohol?- she looked surprised first but then start to laugh quietly- What is so funny?- i asked angry for being laughed at.

-Your question, it's that i didn't expect it- she stopped laughing- Well i started drinking thanks to Sherlock Holmes, a book of Arthur Conan Doyle, the principle character Sherlock Holmes is a private detective that uses alcohol and drugs to stimulate his brilliant mind. So i was curios about it and tried to see if drinking alcohol would help you and it did ended.

I was shocked but then it changed to anger- How could you be so stupid?! Please tell me that you didn't drug yourself too?!- i shouted.

-Shh! Lily is sleeping- she hushed me, i looked at the bed to see that he still was asleep- I don't drink all the time relax and i absolutely didn't drug myself- now i was a bit relived- I only drink when something is really hard for me and that is in very rare occasions- "She finds things difficult?" i asked myself in disbelief.

-But if you drink only in rare occasions it doesn't explain how you handle alcohol so well- i told her, she smiled a bit nervous "Now what?! Another book?".

-Well the other reason is Cana- "That drunkard?! I knew it had something to do with her!"- She always cheated at playing chess so i needed to find a way to win against her in something she likes with my brain as she used her powers in chess- "I didn't know she was this evil i like it"- I found a way to drink more without getting so drunk but of course i needed practice and to win a resistance to alcohol. The funny thing that my body has a strong and natural resistance to it. That's how it started everything but now i only drink when something is really difficult and i need to resolve it for a mission or when i want to forget something really hurtful.

My heart sank at this "She drank to forget me" i thought really depressed- I'm sorry for hurting you so much that you needed use alcohol to forget me- she posed one hand on my arm and pecked me.

-Don't worry if hadn't gotten drunk, i would had never kissed Eliot which leaded to you getting jealous and confessing to me- she told me "I never thought it that way... that's why she is the smart one"- let's go to bed- she tells me and i do what i was ordered.

_**Next Chapter: Is the earth training going to be as difficult as the wind one? What is going to train Gajeel?**_


	26. Training day 4

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

My heart sank at this "She drank to forget me" i thought really depressed- I'm sorry for hurting you so much that you needed use alcohol to forget me- she posed one hand on my arm and pecked me.

-Don't worry if hadn't gotten drunk, i would had never kissed Eliot which leaded to you getting jealous and confessing to me- she told me "I never thought it that way... that's why she is the smart one"- let's go to bed- she tells me and i do what i was ordered.

_**Chapter 33:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We woke up with the sun "Arg! sometimes i really hate to train... who i'm kidding i love it!". We ran towards the forest, to warm up, when we got there we wandered into it for ten minutes until we found a perfect place to train. She trained on an open space while i was training on a staircase landing next to her.

-So what are you going to train?- Lily landed in front of me.

-Shouldn't you be with your _mother_?- i teased.

-She told me to train with you, after all she has two training partners while you have zero- he answered- So what are you going to train?

-I'm gonna have completely control over the dragon force, improve on my long distance iron magic, master my secret iron dragon technique and try to create the same iron i used against Morgana's guild-i told him, he nodded pensive.

-I think that the order in which you mentioned them is the correct and most effective way of training- he told me- So let's start training!- he declared taking his true form and lunching himself against me, i block it and smirked activating my dragon force "This is gonna be fun! Gihi"

**P.O.V Levy**

I heard explosions above me "Typically" i thought shacking my head "They never change"- Pay attention!- scolded me my big sister.

-Hai! Sorry it won't happen again- i told them, she sighed and continued.

-Well as i was saying the element of earth is the element of endurance and strength. To master this element you should be as hard and stiff as a rock. Forget all your grace and sweetness, for earth magic you should be hard and rough- i gasped "I can't do that i'm not rough or hard... that's Gajeel"- Don't worry Levy you can do it i... we trust you- she told me with a kind smile. I calmed down and nodded, my eyes full of determination- We prepared a circuit full of obstacles so you can train with it- i looked at what she was pointing and gasped again "This is gonna be a long... and very hard day".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Ah!- there she goes again, it should have been twelve o'clock in the afternoon, her screams of pain were killing me.

-Fuck you Lily! Let me go and see that she is ok. We have been training with no stop since six o'clock in the morning- i yelled at him, he didn't flinch- Aren't you worried about her?!

-I'm not because i know that she is strong and she also has uncle Eliot and aunt Ishtar to help her out- he told me serious- Now concentrate on the training, you almost master the dragon force. If we continue on this passe you won't need to bother with it anymore at the end of the day- "At the end of the day?", i looked at Lily who was really pensive.

-What is it cat?- i snarled at him.

-I knew that you are strong and learn in a good passe but this is almost unbelievable- he stopped a minute and then asked- Do you think it has to do with what happened during the attack of Morgana?

I thought about it for some minutes- I really don't know we should ask Shrimp when we finish training- i finally said. He gave me a nod and we continued sparing.

**P.O.V Levy**

-Ah!- my rock shield broke again- One more time!- i demanded.

-Remember Levy hard as a rock- Ishtar told me. I breath in and breath out.

-Poisoning spiders!- cast Eliot.

-_ROCKWALL!-_ i wrote, making the pose they taught me, it appear a fort all around me, above me and under me but this time... it didn't break!- I did it!- i exclaimed, when the fort disappeared i saw both of my older siblings smiling, proudly, at me.

-Now the rest shouldn't be so difficult- Eliot told me with a sadist smile. I shivered "Why did i create a sadist big brother like him?", "Because you are a masochist" he answered me in my head, "Get out of my head!", "Never muaaaaah!", "Noooooooo!" i overreacted.

-You both are so childish- muttered Ishtar while shacking her head in disbelief.

We continued training until nine o'clock, Gajeel and i decided to train alone for today. What surprised me the most wasn't that i was able to handle so much hours of training without a break or meal... but that i was able to completely master the earth element in one day. I'm able to use _EARTHWALL, EARTHPEAKS _and _EARTHCOLLISION _without sweating "Could this be an effect of what happened when we fought against Morgana's guild? I should ask Master Yuri she might know..."

-Hey Shrimp! How was training?- a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

During my training i was able to master completely the dragon force and to put it in my iron magic "Pretty cool.. i'm sure there is no other dragon slayer capable of doing it", when i finished training at nine o'clock i went for Shorty but when i found her i stopped still at the sight... she was covered with bruises, cuts and scars. "Why do you push yourself to this limit? I should be more than enough to protect you!" i asked myself angrily, "You know that you push yourself more than she do and that the reason that she trains is because she hates feeling weak" my awareness told me, "Shut up!" i yelled at it. I walked towards her and snapped her out her thoughts.

-Hey Shrimp! How was training?- she looked a bit disoriented at first but then smiled at me.

-Fine, i managed to complete my earth training and you. How was your training?- "On one day!"

-That's my shrimp!- i ruffled her hair- And for me i control the dragon force and i'm able to use it on my iron magic.

-That's fantastic!- she exclaimed and jumped to hug me hard.

-Ne Shrimp, do you remember when we fought Morgana?- she nodded- Well i developed as well as you a new kind of magic which i think it is helping me to learn faster...

-Yes, it happened to me too- she interrupted "Yes?!"- I don't know what it is- "Shit!"- But-"But what?!"- I think that Master Yuri might- "Sparky's chick?"

-Well what are we waiting, let's go!- i grabbed her and carried her on my shoulder.

-Gajeel put me down!- she squealed.

-Gihi... No way! Now you are my personal potato sack- i said running towards Master Yuri's house.

_**Next Chapter: What does master Yuri know? What are this new powers?**_


	27. Discoveries

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Well what are we waiting, let's go!- i grabbed her and carried her on my shoulder.

-Gajeel put me down!- she squealed.

-Gihi... No way! Now you are my personal potato sack- i said running towards Master Yuri's house.

_**Chapter 34:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't feel more ashamed than now. I was in front of a very stunned Master Yuri, someone i really admire (after one day of knowing her), full of scars and bleeding while being carried, by Gajeel, like a sack of potatoes-Oh for Merlin's sake! Levy are you all right?!- i heard her asked worried, yes heard her... i couldn't see her because my butt was the one facing her. Gajeel answered for me.

-Yeah, she is all right. Shrimp only trained hard that's all. We came here because we have something important to discuss with you.

-Come in- her voice wasn't showing preoccupation anymore, now it was full of seriousness- And Gajeel let the poor girl on the floor- she scolded him. He did as he was told, when i was on the floor i gave Master Yuri a big smile full of gratitude. My husband started sniffing the air, when Master Yuri noticed it she told him- Don't worry about Laxus, he is at the guild drinking and fighting with other members- However, he continued sniffing until we got to living.

-That's not the problem, i smell that brat little air girl all over the place- he told her while sitting next to me and Lily on the couch. Master Yuri took the arm chair.

-That's because she is staying with us until she gets a place were to live.

-Does your brother live with you?- i asked her.

-Yes, but he is leaving when Laxus and i got married- she answered a little depressed.

-When is the baby due to be born?- asked Lily, i noticed that since the moment we entered he had been watching her stomach.

-In four months- she told us "Four months?! Her stomach is so big that i thought it was due to be born in at least two months", she laughed at our expressions- They are twins- "That explains a lot"- So what is the important theme you want to talk about?

-Well the problem is that...- i told her about what happened when we fought against Morgana and our rapidly development of our training- So what do you thing about it?

She thought about it for a few limits and then stood up, we waited for another few minutes when she came back with a leather book. She opened it and started reading: _The family were quite well known through all Fiore by their unique kind of magic. One that only them were able to use and pass through generations. Their solid script magic was combined with dark magic of Zeref's book, creating a new king of magic 'Perganink'. This magic let mage to create two different partners, one for attacking and another one for protection, that had an animal form (only one and their creator decides which) and a human form. The mage also acquires an specific animal instinct from the animal he/she chose. Perganink has two different stages: the divided stage, in which the mage and his/hers partners fight separately and the combined stage, in which mage and his/hers partners fight together as one. It means that the mage will re-equip himself/herself in an armor made of his/hers partners. When the second stage is opened and the mage hasn't completed his/hers training, the powers that he/she realized when he/she opened the gate for the second stage will make the rest of the training easy and fast. But be aware that when you'll reach the moment in which he/she will have to train his/her armor powers will be the double of difficult of when he/she was training his/her powers without the help of the second stage. Something else that should be said is that the second stage of the Perganink magic is almost never opened, it is very hard and complicated to do it. A lot of mages from the family tried all their lives to master completely the normal Perganink magic, so you may imagine how difficult it is to open the combined stage of their magic. Another reason for which they were quite known was because even though their magic has Zeref's magic, they were the kindest persons you might get to know. They treated their partners as big siblings and never maltreated them as a lot of celestial mages do (and their magic came from light). They had a law of gold: 'Treat your partners as family and your enemy with pity'. It meant that if any member maltreated their partner they were ripped from their powers as mages and that they didn't hate their enemy or held rage but on the contrary they would be really sad for them because the darkness had got them. Also, they were the most intelligent persons in all Fiore. Unfortunately, we don't know much about them because three hundred years ago they were hunted and killed by Zeref's followers that said the they were a misfortune to Zeref as well as that they stole magic that didn't belong to them. During the fight the family hided all the data they had behind the gates of the temple of the Perganink magic, it is said that only a true that form the bottom of his/hers heart want to find the data, the gates of __the temple of the Perganink magic will be opened once again. Although, it is said that there is still some out there we are not completely sure about it._

My eyes widened "Zeref's power? Hunted down? True ?" those were the question that were running all over my head.

-This book is one hundred years old, which means that your family was... killed four hundred years ago. It has basic history and information about all the families that were famous in all the history of Fiore- i nodded "So i'll need to search for more information on my one"- This family really got my attention and i looked for more information but the only thing i found was a rumor that said that they had seen a living in the forest of Arikino's village- "If she didn't find something... How am i suppose to do it?" i whined on my head.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Arikino's forest i where i was raised by my dragon, Metalicana?- i confessed to them. All of them were looking at me astonished-What is it?- i snarled when i heard Master Yuri's laughter.

-It's just very funny. That the only living is married to the son of Metalicana, who was raised on the last place were a was seen- she told us- By the way Gajeel what happened to you is something similar to levy. It is called: second dragon's nature. It is also almost impossible to a dragon or dragon slayer to open and will also help you to complete your dragon slayer training but when you get to practice the second nature will happen the same that will occur to levy, it will be the double of difficulty. The second dragon's nature is when a dragon or dragon slayer opens a new element magic to use that is stronger than the original, for example: Laxus had also opened his second nature which permits him to create powerful electric storms and he has a thunder lance as weapon. For what levy told me i think you can control the iron from the blood and your weapon is a scythe- i nodded "So i'm not the only one" i thought a bit disappointing- What i advice both of you is to first master your magic in each case: Perganink or iron dragon slayer, and then to start your knew powers training. Levy you'll have your partners help while you Gajeel i'll advise you not to ask Laxus for help. You'll learn so much more from trusting your instincts but i'll tell you something, remember how you felt and how did the blood felt when you were on your second nature- when she saw that we both understood, she clapped her hands- Well now before you leave i'm going to clean your injuries Levy.

We spent another half an hour until Master Yuri finished with Shrimp but what worried me the most wasn't all the injuries she had but that she was silent and has her gaze locked in no where. She continued like that all the way until the hotel "What is wrong with you Shorty?" but when i was about to ask her Lily stopped me- Let her calm down for now- he told me. I protested a bit but when i saw that the land of dreams had all ready claimed her for tonight, i sighed defeated.

I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her fragile body. Before sleep claimed me too i noticed a tear slipping through her cheek.

_**Next Chapter: What will happen during their training? What is the problem with Levy?**_


	28. I don't deserve you

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her fragile body. Before sleep claimed me too i noticed a tear slipping through her cheek.

_**Chapter 35:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

A week had already passed since we got to Camelot. The routine was always the same, i wake up to find that Shrimp is already training and when i return from my training i find her asleep. We haven't talked since we visited Master Yuri but always before sleep claims me i see her shed a single tear.

Today we were returning to Mangolia. We packed our things in silence, Shrimp because she didn't want to talk and i due to i didn't know how to start the conversation. I had already gave her enough time to chill down, as soon as we get o our apartment i'll demand an explanation. When we finished packing we went towards the train station but as we got there we found something that really surprised me. All Excalibur guild was here, i spent the night after training at the guild and got to know a few people, and for what i heard Shrimp did the same, but i never thought that they would come here to wish us a safe trip.

-Levy, Lily, Gajeel and Cana- Master Yuri began- It was a real pleasure to have to as guest at our guild. I... well we are expecting you to visit us or write to us whenever you can, you know that Excalibur's doors will be always open to you. We also have presents to all of you- she handed Cana a bottle- This is a bottle of Fairy's nectar, only fairy slayers or a mage that can use one of the three fairy magic can drink from it without knocking him/her out. Since you mastered Fairy Glitter i think that you'll be fine.

-Yahoo!- the drunkard shouted, jumping like a crazy woman.

-Lily here you've got. This is Tsubasa, an old sword that will never oxidize unless the soul of it's master gets sucked by darkness. Now the master of the sword is you Phanterlily- she handed him the sword, he was shedding tears but kept his back straight and received the sword with pride- Levy for you i have two books, one of solid script magic and the other one of Zeref's- i saw her flinch when Master Yuri mentioned Zeref- Take good care of them, they are one hundred years old- "What is with her and her hundreds of years old books?!", Shorty nodded and gave Master her thanks- And least but not last Gajeel, for you we bought an electric guitar- i opened my eyes as wide as i could "An electric guitar?!", it was my time to jump as a crazy man. The guitar was bloody red.

After a few good byes we entered the train and took our seats- Wow! That really is a good guild- exclaimed the drunkard, we all nodded- So how was your training?

-I mastered completely earth, protection, stamia, speed, thunder storm and ice Perganink magic- "All of them?!", taking a better look at her i noticed that she had bruises and cuts all over her body. As well as she looked really tired.

-Wow! Really?! That much, you work fast Levy. I only mastered Fairy Glitter and you Gajeel. How was training?- the drunkard asked me.

-I control completely my dragon force and perfected my long distant iron magic attacks and one of two of my secret dragon techniques- i told her.

-You both are demons, you know?- she amused.

Lily chuckled but Shorty stiffened- Try to live with them- my cat commented.

-I really pity you my friend- said the drunkard, placing a hand on his shoulder. I was going to ask Shrimp what was wrong with her but the train started to move and with that my sickness "Fuck i will never get on a train ever again on my life!". I heard a soft laugh next to me, it was Shorty and she was smiling for the first time in a week, she put my head on her lap and started to sing:

_**Kagami by: Kanon Wakeshima.**_

The poison apple,  
stolen by the mark of a tooth  
A lie,  
sleeping somewhere in a banquet

Seven loves,  
and the kiss of a prince  
In the end, everything will be cleared  
her white skin  
Mirror, mirror  
Reflecting the ugliness of my soul  
Mirror, oh mirror, who's the fairest of them all?

In the shoes of steel  
dancing in the distance  
In the end, everything will be burned and forgotten  
Mirror, mirror  
Reflecting my damned soul  
Mirror, mirror oh, whose is the voice and the echoes broken?

Mirror, mirror  
Reflecting the ugliness of my soul  
Mirror, oh mirror, who's the fairest?

When she finished singing sleep claimed me as always but this time my last thought wasn't how beautiful her voice was but 'What did break your soul, Shrimp?'.

**P.O.V Levy**

Gajeel was fast asleep on my lap, he looked so peaceful and handsome "I don't deserve him" i thought, "Yes, you do!" both of my partners told me but i cut off the communication before they could continue.

-Mom are you ok?- asked worried my son "I don't deserve him either". I looked up and saw the preoccupation on his and Cana's eyes.

-Yes, i am- i assured them faking a smile. I knew that i didn't tricked them but they didn't say something else. I spent all the travel reading the solid script magic book that Master Yuri and Excalibur guild gifted me. It was really good and it had written a lot of things in it that i didn't know. When the train stopped, my family and Cana took different routes. We stayed silent all the way towards our apartment as we got there Gajeel told Lily to go to the guild, that he had something to talk with me . "Here we go, he surely want to break with me" but you don't know my surprise when, as soon as we entered the apartment he threw our baggage away and shut the door with his foot while he was kissing me desperately. Gajeel carried me towards our room but never breaking our kiss.

_An hours later_

Gajeel and i were nude under the sheets of the bed, he had his strong arms wrapped around my waist with my back pressed against his chest. He started to caressed my hair- You don't know how much i missed you this week- he hummed on my neck- It was hell!-I started to cry- Wow Shrimp what's wrong?- he asked in despair. I turned around around and hugged him and cried harder- Levy what's wrong?- he asked again, this time more calmly- What did break my little fairy so much?

-I don't deserve you- i murmured against his chest between sobs.

-What?- he asked, i knew by the tone of disbelief of his voice that he heard me- What do you mean by you don't deserve me?!- this time he yelled and his voice was full of anger.

-I'm bad, my powers come from the evil it self!- i shouted to him- I don't deserve to be alive!- slap! I held my cheek and looked at Gajeel, his eyes were full of rage and sadness. It was so terrifying that i started to shiver, he still his hand with which he hit me held in the air. Suddenly he grabbed both of my shoulders and shacked me a few times while he was saying.

-Don't you dare to say that!- he yelled- I would die if you weren't here. Levy here me well... you are the best person ever. You are smart, dead gorgeous, the most forgiveness person i have ever met, kind and you care more about others than yourself. If that's evil, i don't know what is goodness- i was about to complain but he shut me with a kiss- If you are worried about that Zeref's magic is mixed up with yours... you are really a maroon. Master Yuri told you that even though the powers of the family come from darkness, they will always be good persons. And you are not the exception. If any of us don't deserve the other that would be me... i had killed, tortured and kidnapped before i joined Fairy Tail... i'm the bad one in the relationship... i even hit you...- i saw him clenching his hands, i couldn't handle it any more. I threw myself to him which caused that we both fell down on the bed, i above him.

-I'm so sorry Gajeel! I won't think like that anymore i promise... so please don't leave me or think that you are bad and don't deserve me. I aslo won't be able to live without you! I love you so much!- i cried.

-Shh! Sorry Shrimp i won't think like that anymore- i sniffed and placed each leg on a different side of his waist. He sat up and caressed the place where he hit me before "I bet i have a red mark now"- Sorry for hitting you- his voice and hand trembled. I took his large hand with my two petite ones and leaned into his touch with a small and sweet smile placed on my lips.

-Don't worry i deserved it. But if you want to compensate me you can do something for me- i said this time with my man eater smile, he saw it and smirked gripping my hips and pulling me more towards him, if that was possible, and asked with teasing voice.

-What could that be?

**P.O.V Lily**

FOUR HOURS! It had been four hours since i left my parents discussing at home. I was freaking nervous "What if dad says something stupid and mom leaves? What if mom doesn't want us anymore? What i happening right now? Why are they taking so much time?" Those were the questions that were running through my mind.

-Lily are you ok?- asked me a concerned and pregnant Lucy.

-Lucy is right. What's the matter Lily?- asked Mirajane who was on the other side of the bar, being help by his boyfriend, Uncle Freed, who also looked preoccupied too.

-Juvia is worried too- said my father's best friend.

-Well... the problem is...- they were looking at me hoping for my answer- Dad and mom are having problems, they haven't talked to each other for a completely week. For a fucking hole week! And now they surely are fighting at home.

Their faces paled and sadness took over them- I'm sure they will come to good terms Lily- told me Mirajane with at smile but i notice nervousness on it.

-Lily don't worry i know Levy good enough to know how much she loves Gajeel with all her heart- even though my mother's best friend tried to help me, i saw that her hands were trembling.

-Juvia knows that Gajeel-kun will solve thing out- Juvia was the only one that talked with truly confidence... well she and Uncle Fried but what he said wasn't of any help.

-If that bastard dares to hurt my little sister i'm gonna killed him!- i growled with a dark aura emanating from him.

Suddenly the guild doors slammed opened and three figures entered the building-We are back!- shouted a male voice.

_**Next Chapter: Who are these three figures? Why were Mirajane and Lucy so nervous?**_


	29. New member

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

Suddenly the guild doors slammed opened and three figures entered the building-We are back!- shouted a male voice.

_**Chapter 36:**_

**P.O.V General**

"They fixed their problems!" Lily exclaimed on his head while he was flaying towards Levy. She hugged him tightly- Sorry for worrying you- she whispered.

-It's ok you are back- he responded with a smile.

Meanwhile on the bar "I'm happy that they are fine now but how am i going to tell Levy that their partners are wounded and that Miss Katherine requested her to escort her back to Mangolia", thought very nervous Mirajane.

Lucy sighed "Well it looks like Gajeel didn't abuse of her in any way" she thought relived.

"Juvia knew that Gajeel-kun could do it" she smiled proudly towards his old and dearest friend.

"Why does Levy have a bandaid on her cheek?" a dark aura surrounded Freed while he was thinking of all the things that the iron dragon slayer could have done to his little sister.

-Gajeel, Levy who is this sweet girl you have with you?- Master asked, everyone's eyes were on them at the moment.

-This is Miyu she wants to form part of Fairy Tail- answered Levy smiling towards the little girl.

-Is that so?- asked Makarove to Miyu.

-Yes! And i will be part of Gajeel-onichan's and Lily's team!- exclaimed cheerfully the thirteen years old. Everybody gasped, even the Master, they all had the same thought "Gajeel-onichan? This sweet girl wants to team up with the roughest mage of all Fairy Tail?"- oh! Is it that i can't be part of Fairy Tail?- said Miyu when she noticed that everybody was wearing the same shocked expression.

All the guild was panicking when they saw that the girl was about to cry but were petrified again by the scene that happened next. Gajeel Redfox leaned down, hugged the little girl and said- Don't worry Miyu they want you, they are only surprised that you want to be part of a team with a beast like me- Miyu sniffed a bit and looked up at him.

-But Gajeel-onichan isn't a beast, you taught me everything i know about magic- the little girl told him.

-You are right Miyu, Gajeel isn't a beast and we should be really ashamed of thinking like that- scolded Master- Welcome to the family Miyu, where would you like your mark and in which color?

-In the same place and color of Gajeel-onichan!- she exclaimed happily, Makarove nodded and placed the mark.

-Let's celebrate, we have a new member in our family!-someone shouted and suddenly the guild was on party mode.

**P.O.V Levy**

I had never seen that smile on my husband's face, it was a mixed of joy, happiness and pride which caused me to smile too- Gajeel i'm going to the bar to talk with Freed-onichan, you stay with Miyu- i told him, i waited until he nodded and left- Hi minna! How are you?- i asked sitting between Juvia and Lu-chan.

-Fine- said all together.

-Ne Levy-chan how was training?- Lu-chan asked me.

-Perfect! I mastered earth, protection, stamia, speed, thunder, storm and ice- i laughed at the looks they gave me "I love it when i impress people!".

-Wow that is impressive Levy-chan!- congratulated me Lu-chan but i heard something off on her voice that made me worry.

-Lu-chan what's wrong?- i asked her.

-N nothing, it's just... something stupid- i gave her a stern gaze and she gulped- It's just that you are all so strong!- she blurted, i blinked a few times- Oh come on! Mirajane and Erza are S-class mages, Juvia was an S-class candidate that has a good reputation due to she was one of the four element of Phantom Lord, Evergreen is part of Team Raijinshū and it's very strong, Lisanna it's getting stronger each day and has a reputation all over Mangolia for being a bad-ass mage and you Levy-chan were an S-class candidate and each day you get stronger! Your reputation is growing all over Fiore, i bet you are at Erza's or Mirajane's level now!- i blinked a few more times trying to process what she told me "My reputation is growing? Which reputation?".

-Lu-chan don't be like that- i told her, placing a hand on her shoulder- You are pretty strong yourself. I heard from Natsu that you are able of having three spirits out at the same time! That is pretty impressive, normally celestial mages can only have one spirit out. And you have a reputation yourself, since the problem with Raven Tail was fixed people knew that they cheated in your match and that Urano Metria would have functioned if they haven't drained your power.

She looked at me with watery eyes- Do you really think that?- she asked me, her voice cracking.

-Of course i do! Everyone does it- there were comments of agreement from the ones that were hearing our conversation- By the way Lu-chan which reputation do i have?- she looked puzzled.

-You don't know?- she asked. I shacked my head in a negative way, she opened her purse and handed me the new volume of weekly sorcerer- Page 5 and 6- she told me. I did as i was ordered and opened my eyes with shock, i felt my cheeks getting a little bit redder. But it all went away by my concern.

-Ne Mira didn't a Lady called Katherine requested Team Shadow Gear?- i asked.

-Yes, she did. She'll want you in two days but there is a problem- she told me- You see Jet and Droy...

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Which kind of magic do you use?- asked ash brain to Miyu.

-I use earth magic- she answered smiling- And you which one do you use?

Fire head gave her one of his stupids toothy grins- I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

-Ah! Like Gajeel-onichan but he uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic which is more cool- i smirked at what she said but it lasted few when i heard my wife's cry of sorrow. I threw Miyu over my shoulder and ran towards the bar when i got there i found Shrimp crying. I sat next to her and placed Miyu next to me.

-Shorty what happened?- i asked her.

-Jet and Droy are in hospital, they were injured in a mission they took when we were at Excalibur's guild- she told me between sobs. "Those two... well i din't expect less" but instead of saying it out loud and hugged her. When she calmed down she asked me- Why don't you go with me to a mission? Miyu can come as well- i looked over Miyu who nodded fiercely, i chuckled and asked.

-What is the mission? And when?

-Do you remember the escorting mission i took before you propose to me?- i nodded- Well the same lady had asked for Team Shadow Gear to escort her back to Mangolia.

-Well it looks pretty simple- i said.

-One more thing- interrupted Demon woman- The paid is of four hundred thousand jewels, she said that her business went well so there will be more probabilities of being attacked- "Four hundred thousand jewes!" we nodded and continued chatting. We stayed at the bar Shrimp talked with Bunny girl and her older cousin. While i was talking to Rainy woman, Lily and Miyu but something caught my interest. Shorty was holding a magazine, something she doesn't read and to be more suspicious she had a page marked.

With a quick movement i grabbed the magazine from her tiny hands and started to read out loud what was written: _It looks like Fairy Tail has a new start one their family. A beautiful mage that is being named as the 'Aragnid Empress', rumors says that she is petite with short locks of blue hair and hazel eyes. She took a group of powerful bandits, monsters and black mages alone in one of her missions. As well as she defeated one of the commanders of Morgana's Guild and a second in charge. Maybe what they told me was true, you should never judge a book by it's cover. Who could this mysterious mage be? How powerful is she? For what is been said, quiet much. _

On one page was the text while on the other was being shown the shadow of a woman's body-Gajeel!- my mate's squeeze brought me back to reality.

-Gihi! It looks like your reputation is growing- i told her messing with her hair, she pouted but i dismissed it.

**P.O.V Lily**

We left early so we could have energies for tomorrow's mission. We walked Miyu towards her house and told her parent's about the mission, they accepted but asked us to take good care of their daughter, which we promised. Then we went to Mangolia's hospital to pay mom's partners a visit. They started to cry and bubble things like they didn't deserve being part of Levy-chan's team, by the look on my father's face he was in accordance with them "They never change". After we payed the visit, we went to our apartment and went to sleep.

_**Next Chapter: What is going to happen in the mission? More possibilities of being attacked?**_


	30. Miyu's first mission

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

We left early so we could have energies for tomorrow's mission. We walked Miyu towards her house and told her parent's about the mission, they accepted but asked us to take good care of their daughter, which we promised. Then we went to Mangolia's hospital to pay mom's partners a visit. They started to cry and bubble things like they didn't deserve being part of Levy-chan's team, by the look on my father's face he was in accordance with them "They never change". After we payed the visit, we went to our apartment and went to sleep.

_**Chapter 37:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Levy-onechan is Gajeel-onichan gonna be good?- Miyu asked me.

-Yes, he will. Don't worry he is just suffering from movement sickness- i assure her and started to sing to calm his pain:

**_Eternal Blaze by: Nana Mizuki_**

Ringing in the distant skies, the prayers become miracles.

My tears dissolve in midnight blue .  
Without question , I was covered by a warm embrace.  
With your honest words ,  
as pure as snow,  
deliver me from the bondage of my wings of steel.

The more you hurt me , I become more friendly.  
I want to protect your smile, to the end.  
That is my only wish .

You are an angel of light that grabs tight  
a feeling of pain that transcends time.  
The eternal flame that you lit in my heart that day  
freed me from the darkness and opened the door to freedom .  
Boldly advanced toward the infinite future .

Fresh green moon casts the shadow of my heart.  
Muttering '' I want to be alone with you. ''  
You gave me the courage to face the truth instead of running away .  
I'm waking up from my dream.  
The sense of touch , unwilling to leave,  
hugging each other tightly.  
This security of penetrating emotions.

A page is hidden in the silver sea.  
Only you know , show me the Truth '' .''  
The anger and pain born from my oath.  
No longer afraid of anything , I will correct my gaze.  
This treasured beginning '' now '' .

(Chorus : Eternal Blaze)

The place where you can be yourself .  
Undisturbed by nightmares and visions ,  
and the pain of endless rain .  
Breaking the key, pulling .  
In the next door.  
Believing in everything.

You are an angel of light that grabs tight  
a feeling of pain that transcends time.  
The eternal flame that you lit in my heart that day  
freed me from the darkness and opened the door to freedom .  
Boldly advanced toward the infinite future .

Yes, it starts here.

-That was amazing!- shouted Miyu.

-Shhh! Gajeel is sleeping- i hushed her.

-Gihi, sorry- whispered Miyu- You have a wonderful voice!

-Thanks, now go to sleep we have a long trip ahead of us- she did as i ordered her.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We were waiting for the old lady at the limits of the city, i don't know why but Shorty looks very excited to see her again "The old lady should have made a really good impression".

-Levy!- i heard a female shout- It's good to see you again and to see... Who are they? And where is Team Shadow Gear?

-Katherine they are my husband Gajeel Redfox, my adopted son Phanterlily Redfox but you can call him Lily and before you say that he is a cat, he is an exceed. And lastly Miyu Vernart, she is like a little sister to Gajeel and i. Jet and Droy were injured on their last mission that's why they couldn't come but wanted me to congratulated you from your success and ask for your forgiveness for not being here like they promise- Shorty said.

-Don't worry it's ok- told her the old lady- At least you came and you brought your family with you. So this is the famous Gajeel you told me about? He is really handsome good catch- she whispered the last part but with my dragon super hearing i could listened to it.

-Gihi thanks old lady- i told her.

-Gajeel! Don't call her like that- scolded me my mate.

-How did he hear me?- the old lady asked astonished.

-Gajeel-onichan is a Iron Dragon Slayer, his scenes are stronger than normal humans- Miyu explained.

-Oh so that's why!- she exclaimed and i chuckled "She looks like an six years old kid".

-Ita!- Shorty slapped my arm.

-Sorry for my husband's modals- she apologies.

-Don't worry i really like him, he is... different- i crooked an eyebrow "Shrimp do you always end with strange people or what?".

-Well let's get going- i state, starting to walk- Miyu remember to always be on alert- i told the little earth brat.

-Roger!- she exclaimed.

**P.O.V Lily**

The mission was easy, some beast and monsters attacked us at night but they weren't big deal. One day a bunch of dark mages ambushed us, dad and mom fought against them while Miyu and i were protection Lady Katherine. One of them snickered between my parents but Miyu and i combined our powers and defeated him. She was really happy, it was her first mission and it was full of adventures. She got to fight against a dark mage and a few monsters as well as she got to be taught by dad with mom hand combat. We finished the mission in two weeks, when we got to Mangolia it was the afternoon so we decided to go to the guild but not before letting the Vernart family know that her daughter had come back from her first mission harmless.

-We are back!- exclaimed the little girl running towards the bar and ordering a banana milkshake.

-How was your first mission, my child?- asked her master but before she could answer, dad interrupted.

-She did really good. She defeated a few monsters and a dark mage with the help of Lily- he said patting her head. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous "Dad only praises me or mom".

-Really?! That is amazing! I'm sure that in no time you'll be a great mage- told her Master Makarove.

-Yey! Have you heard that, Gajeel-onichan?- dad chuckled.

-Of course i did-i felt two arms hugging me and whispering really low so my father couldn't hear.

-Don't worry lily, you know that we love you more than we love her. He is just happy to have someone that admires him and copies him- i relaxed a bit but it all shattered when Natsu came shouting.

-Levy fight me!

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was just happy at the bar talking with Miyu and Master but Ash Head had to come and ruin it all, i was about to shout to him and beat the crap out of him for wanting to fight against my little fairy but what she said shocked me and worried me- Ok Natsu but outside i won't like to burn the guild.

-Yey!- his stupid face lit up as a Christmas tree.

-Everyone make their bets!- shouted the drunkard, almost everyone bet for Natsu. Only me, Miyu, those two puppies, Lily, Master, Drunkard, her boyfriend and Demon Girl bet for Shorty.

-Let's the battle begging!- shouted Master.

-Fire Dragon Punch!- yelled Fire Head running towards her, she dodged all his punches and when he was close enough she wrote _ICEBLADE _and _SWORDMASTERSPEED, _hitting him hard. His torso started to freeze and backed away- You really improved a lot, Levy- praised Ash Brain shivering, i never thought it was going to be a moment when he would be trembling from cold.

-Thanks but that's not all, _WATERBOMB-_she shouted but Fire head wouldn't give up without a fight.

-Fire Dragon's Roar!- it was strong enough to evaporate her enchantment and to hit her.

-Ah!- she fell to the ground, i clenched my fists "Come on Shrimp!"- Jajaja- i heard her laughing but the only thing i saw was her motionless body on the ground. Suddenly a water bomb with ice inside of it appeared from behind Ash Brain and hit him hard, causing him to fell into the ground. However, he stood up only to be hit by the hurricane spell of Shorty. He flew into the air and bumped into the ground although, this time he didn't stand up.

-The winner is Levy !- shouted Master, out of nowhere Shrimp appeared covered by Spider Web.

-That's not true- she stated "What?!"- The winner is Levy Redfox Master, i'm married now or did you forget?- i chuckled at this and ran towards her and kissed her passionately. I heard the cheers and squeezes from my guild mates.

-How is possible for you not to be harmed? I saw you being hit by the Fire Dragon's Roar of Fire Head- i asked confused.

-It was an illusion i created with one of my potions- she told me- But keep it as a secret ok?- she winked.

-Gihi!- i took the money i won on the bet i made and tried to have five minutes of peace with my wife but the drunkard stopped us.

-Ne Levy-chan what do you think about a drinking contest between you, Bacchus and me?- she asked.

-i don't know...- said a bit unsure Shorty.

-Come on Shrimp i had never seen you drinking, i'm sure that it would be really hot- i whispered the last part only for her to listened. She turned ten shades of red and accepted the challenge- When i told her to participate on the contest i never thought she would be able to handle alcohol so well- i told Lily really amused, he only nodded and continued cheering his mom. They had been drinking for four hours and they continue awake.

-Cana you were right this little girl is a beast indeed- the drunkard's boyfriend told her but i was fuming with anger "No one calls my mate beast! She is a fairy".

-Well this beast is gonna kick both of your fucking asses on this drinking contest- i was shocked "My Shrimp is swearing, i was right this is really turning me on"- It's time for the Fairy Nectar!- everyone stood still. The three mages took a shot of Fairy Nectar, the first one to fall was the drunkard's boyfriend. The two women took another shot and the next one to fall was the... DRUNKARD!- Yahoo! I won two hundred thousand jewels!- she took another two shots of Fairy Nectar and fell asleep as well but before she could touch the floor i caught her.

-It's time to leave Miyu, Lily- they both nodded. however, before we left i took one hundred thousand jewels from the wallet of the other two participants of the drinking contest. Two hours after they started drinking they made a bet, that the looser would pay for the winner's drinks and would pay him/her one hundred thousand jewels "Poor idiots".

I left Miyu at her apartment and laid Shorty on our bed. I stayed a little bit more awakened, trying to convince Lily that i loved him more than Miyu "Yes, i heard what Shrimp whispered to him at the bar" when i finally convinced him we both went to sleep.

_**Next Chapter: What is gonna happen now with the mystery of the family? When will the honeymoon occur?**_


	31. Weekly Sorcerer

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I left Miyu at her apartment and laid Shorty on our bed. I stayed a little bit more awakened, trying to convince Lily that i loved him more than Miyu "Yes, i heard what Shrimp whispered to him at the bar" when i finally convinced him we both went to sleep.

_**Chapter 38:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

_The next morning_

I felt my arms being pinned over my head and a pair of lips on my neck, i let a moan escape from my throat- Gihi!- i heard my husband's mocking voice "Ita! my head really hurts". When i felt his fingers brushing between my thighs i opened my eyes- You are awake... that's better- he whispered only for me to hear it.

_At night in the guild_

-Agh!- i growled at the bar.

-Levy are you ok?- someone asked me.

-If you think that waking up with a huge migraine, having rough morning sex and being dragged into a long and exhausted iron magic and hand combat training by your husband, who is and iron dragon slayer, if that's for you being ok i'm perfect- when the words left my mouth i regret them "I'm really this tired?"

-Yes, you are- said the voice again, i turned around to see that it was Master- Before you ask again, yes you said it out loud. So, it looks like you have an active life... specially on bed.

-Agh!- i hit my head against the bar and covered it with both of my arms.

-Cool! Where is the Aragnid Emperor?- Jason, the journalist of Weekly Sorcerer magazine, asked.

-At the bar!- someone shouted "Thanks!", i thought sarcastically.

-So you are the Aragnid Emperor... You really are small- that comment was the last thing that i needed to my dark side to take control over me. I lifted my head from the bar and sent him a dead glare that made him shiver- Cool!- he said taking a picture- You really are a bad ass mage.

-No, i'm not!- i spatted angrily- I'm always sweet and kind but when someone gets into my bad side i make them know hell- i told him- And you my friend, you got the really bad luck of being the one who made the last comment that caused my bad side to take control- i flashed him the most scary grin i had, reposing my head over my arm on the bar. The funny thing that he was so afraid that i thought he would faint in any moment but at the same time he had a nose bleed. As well as some other male mages that were passing by and saw me, a flash brought me back to reality- So what do you want?!- i growled.

-An interview and some pictures- he answered, trembling from fear.

-Go ahead- i told him.

-Is that a ring? Are you married? To who? Since when? How did you got to know him? Is he part of the guild? Is he strong? Do i know him?- he asked them so fast that i almost got lost.

-Well yes, yes, to Gajeel Redfox, since a month, i knew him when he still was part of Phantom Lord, yes, extremely strong and yes. Did i answered all your questions? Am i gonna be paid for this? I told you, you caught me in my bad side- i sent him a glare.

Jason nodded beggarly- What is your favorite color? Animal? Why are they so? Favorite food? Flower? Hobbies? What magic do you use? Do you have a team? Since when were you part of Fairy Tail? Do you have family? Which?

-Red due to is the color of my husband's eyes, Dragon because my mate is an iron dragon slayer, salmon salad, daisy, i love reading and i sing, Perganink magic and solid script, Team Shadow Gear, since my parents were killed in front of me by a dark guild i was ten at that time, i do have family left and it's Freed Justine.

-Isn't he the dark mage, the captain of Thunder Team Tribute and Mirajane's boyfriend?

-Yes, something else- i snarled this guy is getting into my nerve.

-Yes, a few photos. Your clothes are perfect- i was wearing a black tight top, short black leather shorts, a pair of black leather boots until my knee, cancan black stockings that seem made of cobweb, i didn't have a bandanna this time but i was wearing the necklace that F-onichan bought me- so just sit down on the bar and cross you legs- i sat at the bar but i was posing in profile so my guild mark could be seen as well as my necklace and rings-Cool! Cool! Cool!- he said taking the pictures when he finished he left running and saying it was going to be the front of tomorrows volume. I felt blood rushing to my face "What have i done?", "You just gained a reputation as a bad ass mage" Ishtar told me. "Oh for Mavis sake!".

-Levy are you ready?- asked me Lisana. Tonight it was a females night Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Lisana, Bisca even Evergreen was coming to the club.

-Yes, i am- i told them jumping off the bar- Good night Master- i left him with a nose bleed from the photos "He never changes".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

_Next Morning_

I woke up without the familiar scent and warmness of my little fairy "Yeh, yesterday was her fucking no boys allowed night". I slipped out of bed and stomped towards the bathroom, i took a shower, brushed my tooth and put on some cloth. I went to wake up Lily and served two bowls of cereal- Now i remember why i was so fascinating with having mom at home, you don't cook- i heard my adopted son's voice.

-Shut up cat and eat!- i snarled. I was in a really bad mood, i woke up and didn't find the light of my life next to me "How would you feel?!".

We finished eating and walked towards the guild until a conversation got my attention- That Aragnid Emperor is really hot!- i guy said "What the fuck?!" i gazed at Lily who was wearing the same look of disbelief as me.

-Yeah, petite and plain but dead gorgeous indeed- another one said, now i was emanating an assassin aura.

-Yes her little body and her sassy attitude really turns someone on- "I'm gonna kill them! i really gonna kill them! But how the hell did they know about her attitude and how she looks like? I thought it was a mystery". I went towards the bunch of guys and beat the crap out of them with Lily's help but forgot to ask them how did they know that things. However, it wasn't necessary because a bunch of girls started to talk about her too.

-Aragnid Emperor?- one asked.

-You don't know her? She is the new star of Fairy Tail- the one on the right exclaimed.

-Is she better than Erza or Mirajane?- the first one asked.

-We don't know but i like her better. She is the smartest member of Fairy Tail, was an S-class candidate and there rumors that these year she will be again and that she will win. As well as she uses a lost magic that only her blood family can: Perganink- the one on the left said.

-She is pretty amazing! All the guys are drooling over her while all the girls admire her for her strength, will, brain and beauty- the second one added "Wow! Shrimp you really got passionate admires".

-Beauty? Did you tell me that she was short and plain?- "Why people keep saying that?! She is beautiful!"

-She is only funny size and she might me plain from in front but from she has one of the best rear parts i had ever seen. I really envy her for that!- the third one said.

-Really?- the first one asked in disbelief.

-Yes, she is also married to Gajeel Redfox!- the third one squeezed.

-The iron dragon slayer, the one who defeated Rogue Cheney?

-Yes!- the second one exclaimed- We need to buy you the new volume of Weekly Sorcerer. I hope there still some left, they were bought so quickly. Everybody wanted to know who the Aragnid Emperor was. Who would have known that she was the last Mc Garden left.

When they finished talking i went to the guild and slammed the door's opened- Who the hell has the new volume of Weekly Sorcerer?- i yelled angrily "Why didn't you tell me about it, Shrimp?!".

-I do- Fanboy said- I also bought one for you, knowing that you didn't know about it. And before you get angry, Jason came here last night and asked her for the interview and photos, she didn't know either- he handed me the magazine which i snatched from his hand and murmured my thanks.

I went to my usual place with a beer on hand, i almost choke with my drink when i saw the front page. There she was my little fairy with the scariest, sexiest and hottest smile i had ever seen, leaning her head on her arm over the bar. Even though, i had seen her completely nude this picture caused me to nose bleed "Now i know why they were sold so fast and why those guys were so fascinated with her. She looks so hot!". The thought of another people seeing her like that, made my blood boil- Mom looks amazing!- exclaimed Lily.

I nodded and started to read out loud, the information was on the two pages:

_Favorite color: Red due to is the color of her husband's eyes._

_Favorite animal: Dragon because her mate is an iron dragon slayer._

"Shrimp..." i thought while blushing.

_Favorite food: Salmon salad. _"I didn't know that".

_Favorite flower: Daisy._

_Hobbies: She loves reading and sings as well. _"You don't know how much she loves it. Or how good she sings".

_Levy Redfox is married to the iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail: Gajeel Redfox. They had been a married couple for a month already. She uses Perganink mage, which is an ancient mage that only her family can use. Her family was hunted down four hundred years ago and her parents killed in front of her by dark mages. Her only blood relative left is her cousin, Mirajane's boyfriend and leader of the Thunder Team Tribute: Freed Justine. The Aragnid Emperor is well known on her guild for being the most intelligent member, always smiling no matter what happened on her past she moves on as well as she is the kindest member. However, if you get on her bad side which is really difficult to achieve she will and i quote from her words: 'I'm always sweet and kind but when someone gets into my bad side i make them know hell'._

On the next page it was a double page photo of her leaning over the bar with one of the true smiles i love so much "So you let them know hell eh... I'll show you hell Shorty". Everyone backed away from me due to i was emanating the most deadly aura i had ever created.

**P.O.V Levy**

_At the Strauss house_

I was reading the new volume of Weekly Sorcerer that Lucy brought "I'm a dead woman..."

_**Next Chapter: What will Gajeel do to Levy? Is Levy able to calm an angry dragon?**_


	32. The Poison Ladies

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

_At the Strauss house_

I was reading the new volume of Weekly Sorcerer that Lucy brought "I'm a dead woman..."

**_Chapter 39:_**

**P.O.V Lily**

-Dad calm down- i tried to stop my father. After dad finished reading the magazine article of mom, he stomped outside the guild crushing everything on his step- At least tell me where are you going?

-To the Demon Woman's house- he grunted.

-Why?- i asked confused.

-Why? You are asking me why?!- he stopped walking and yelled- Because my fucking wife is there and i want some damn answers!

-But you need to calm down!- i snapped- Uncle Freed told us that it was a surprise interview!

-Yes, but she didn't have to pose so sexy! She is married she shouldn't do those kind of things... she only can in bed- he whispered the last thing but i could hear him.

-Argh! I really didn't need to know what you do in bed- i told him in disgust- But i know that she has a really good reason for doing it.

-Maybe... but i'm not taking any risks- he started walking again.

I followed him until he stopped in middle of the was- Why did you stop?- i questioned him. I looked over his shoulder to find a bunch of girl with the new volume of Weekly Sorcerer magazine. They were about all ages: twelve, fifteen, eighteen, thirties, fifties, etc.

-What do you want?- dad growled.

-Are you Gajeel Redfox?- a girl about twelve years asked.

-Yes- he snapped- And i'm not really in a good mood so get lost.

-Are you married to Levy Redfox, The Aragnid Emperor?- she continued.

-Yes...- he answered slowly, as if he didn't know where was this going.

-Ah!- dad and i backed away when all the bunch of girls squeezed.

-How is she?- one girl of fifteen years asked.

-Eh?- we asked confused.

-Girls calm down, you are freaking out the poor man- a lady of maybe forty years old said- Mister Redfox we are 'The poison Ladies', a fan club for Levy Redfox.

-A fan club?- i asked confused.

-Yes, each famous mage has a fan club. The mages of Fairy Tail that have a fan club are: Laxus, Giladrs, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Grey and you. Juvia, Cana, Elfame, Freed and Levy-sama have started to have one recently- a woman about twenty years old told us.

-I have a fan club?- dad asked in disbelief, "Levy-sama?" i thought.

-Yes, you have. By the way my name is London and i'm the president of 'The poison Ladies' fan club in Mangolia. Levy-sama has more fans in Hoshenka due to there is where all her reputation started- the forty years old woman said- So what can you tell us about Levy-sama?

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Excuse me miss but why do you call her Levy-sama?- asked Lily "Good question".

-That is because Levy-sama needs to be treated with the respect she deserves!- exclaimed a few girls at the same time, it was really scary "Shorty you really are surrounded by a bunch of crazy people".

-What would you like to know?- i finally said defeated.

-Why did you fall in love with her?- one girl asked.

-Why would you need to know that?!- i tried to prevent from blushing.

-If we know why you fell in love with her, we would know a lot of her characteristics- she explained.

-Well...- i hesitated but answered anyway- She is the kindest and most forgiveness person i had ever known. As well as she is the most intelligent, she knows crap and almost all of the fucking languages on earth land. Shrimp has a determined, very stubborn, strategical and calculated mind. She is almost always using a bandanna and her necklace is from the last thing she has from her dead mother. Also, she handles alcohol very well she even drank Cana and her boyfriend Bacchus under the table- i chuckled at the gasps of admiration of the girls- She never gives up for anything and cares about others more than herself, which brings the crap out of me. Why can't she take more care about herself?!- i heard a few giggles and i started to blush but shacked my head trying to hid it.

-What about her team mates?- i laughed at it.

-They are weak- i stated- But she keeps up with them after all they are like brother's to her. Jet uses speed magic and Droy uses plant magic.

-And her family?

-Well blood relatives she only has Freed left. He is strong, of course not as much as me but strong enough. And her new family is me, her husband and Phanterlily, but you can call him Lily, our adopted son- there were a few more squeezes.

-Levy-sama is so cool!

-And you don't know anything yet- i murmured but one girl heard me.

-What do you mean by 'you don't know anything yet'?- the others stopped talking and looked at me hoping for an answer.

-Well, you see...- i told them about when she fought against that mage that sent Morgana's guild, our fight against Morgana's guild, our last mission and what it meant to open her second stage-... that's why you didn't know anything yet- they were with their jaws hanging "I think i broke them". After a few minutes some of them fainted while the another started to squeeze while saying things like 'She is the best!', 'Levy-sama!', 'We need to inform all The Poison Ladies', 'We need to tell all the magazines about how amazing she is!' but it all ended when a girl shouted.

-Levy-sama is here!- they all stopped and looked at the direction the little girl was pointing. Indeed she was there, wearing a white mini-skirt, an orange sleeveless and turtleneck tight t-shirt (which cause her small breast to stand out), short orange high heels boots, she wasn't using a bandanna this time but she was wearing as always, since her cousin gave it to her, the spider ruby necklace of her dead mother and with a white bag hanging on her back.

**P.O.V Levy**

I needed to find Gajeel fast and explain him that i didn't pose like that on purpose. Knowing him, he must be fuming from rage. I was running through the streets of Mangolia in direction towards the guild when something caught my attention, a bunch of squeezing girls were surrounding My Husband Gajeel. I felt jealousy running through my veins but it all stopped when a little girl shouted.

-Levy-sama is here!- they all stopped and looked at the direction the little girl was pointing. Gajeel gazed me too but his eyes weren't full of admiration as the other girls, his was full of hunger and lust. I felt a blush creeping in my face while i was being undressed by his gaze.

The girls suddenly jumped away from Gajeel and surrounded me, asking me a lot of questions. Gajeel made his way towards me and explained me everything "I have a fan club?!", i was thrilling from happiness. I spent all the afternoon chatting with them, answering questions and signing autographs.

-Sorry girls but i need to go, it's late already- i told them.

-But Levy-sama, we don't want you to leave!- they whined.

-Come on girls Levy-sama was generous enough for spending her precious and important time with a bother like us. Don't make her feel bad- scolded London.

-You are not a bother- i state- I had fun with all of you and would love to do it again.

-Levy-sama you are the best!- they started to cry "Wow they really admire you" said Eliot, both i and Ishtar sweat dropped.

-Hey London!- Gajeel called out for her, when they were leaving- You also need to tell everyone that if anybody dares to think of MY SHRIMP in any perverted way i'll go and send him to the nearest morgue- he threatened. She only chuckled and nodded- By the way you need to give me some explanations- he whispered on my ear "Oh! Oh!".

_**Next Chapter: How will Levy explain to Gajeel what really happened? Will Gajeel let his desire ruin a lot of thing?**_


	33. Couple fight

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

- By the way you need to give me some explanations- he whispered on my ear "Oh! Oh!".

_**Chapter 40:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Gajeel sat me at the dinning table and started to kiss my neck and to lift my skirt with one hand while the other was on my breast, Lily was sent by him to the guild- You look so sexy on that outfit- he growled and bit my ear.

"That is enough!"- _STROMBLAST- _I wrote sending him flying against the wall, he looked at me with shock written all over his face- I can't take it anymore Gajeel!- i felt tears running through my cheeks- You need to stop thinking on only your selfish desire!- i spatted, when i saw him walking towards me i shouted- Don't get any closer!- he stopped. Hurt, regret and surprise on his eyes- Yesterday i was suffering from a huge migraine after a long and tiring mission, i was recovering from the battle against Natsu and what do you do... you force me to have sex with you. Even with all the times i begged you to stop... you didn't listen. After that you dragged me into a long and exhausting iron magic and hand combat training- my voice was shaking right now- Then you get angry with me about the photo which for your information i had that smile because poor Jason caught me in a really bad moment, due to my selfish husband! I hate you Gajeel!- i yelled stomping out the apartment. I wrote the runes i learned from the book that F-onichan bought me and trapped him inside the apartment.

I started to run towards Fairy Hills but when i entered the building i sneaked so nobody could see me. When i got to the door i wanted i knocked the door, that was opened almost immediately- Hi Juvia, can i come in?

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I hit the barrier a few more times but end up giving up, there was no way to break it with force and i'm not as intelligent as Shrimp to re write it. "I hate you Gajeel!" her word were resonating on my head "I did it again... i hurt her!". My body started to tremble by the memory of her shacking of fear on the dinning table, in which we had so much fun, with her voice broken and tears steaming through her cheeks. "I didn't notice that i force her into having sex with me..." the simple thought of it makes me want to kill myself for doing something like that, "What if she leaves me?" i wouldn't be able to stand it.

When i thought about of how a made her suffer or the possibility of her leaving me i did something i only did three times on my life: when Metalicana left, when Lily became my partner and when i thought that i had already lost my chance with Levy. I cried but this time as i had never done.

**P.O.V Juvia**

-Here you have Levy-chan, be careful it still hot- Juvia gave Levy-chan a cup of anise tee. She nodded her head and took it- What happened? Of course only if Juvia can know- Juvia added quickly. Levy-chan began to cry, Juvia sat next to her on the sofa and hugged her. Levy-chan explained everything to Juvia- Oh! Levy-chan, i know that Gajeel-kun didn't mean to do that. Juvia knows how much he loves you, better than no one after all Juvia and Gajeel-kun had been partners since ever.

-I know but his desire is hurting me!- she cried harder "Gajeel-kun this time you went really far". Juvia caressed her back and an idea bumped into her head.

-Why don't you come with Juvia to her next mission?- Juvia asked, Levy-chan stopped crying and gazed at Juvia with a questioning look- Juvia was leaving to her next mission but Juvia needed another female mage to accompany her. It's to be models for pajamas for the magazine 'Brand New'.

-Isn't that the famous magazine that has all the new and stylish clothes?- she asked in disbelief.

-Yes, this week the theme is night so they will be shooting at night. More specifically in an hour.

-But will they want me? i don't have a body of a model- Levy-chan asked insecure.

-Levy-chan you are as beautiful as Juvia or any Fairy Tail female mage- i assured her. Levy-chan nodded and we went to the shooting place- Levy-chan why dd you come to Juvia's place?- Juvia asked a bit unsure- Juvia thought that Levy-chan was love rival's best friend.

She laughed "Is good to see her laugh again"- I am Lu-chan's best friend but i knew that you would be the only one who would understand me without trying to kill Gajeel- Juvia laughed "That's true"- And also... i wanted to ask you something- Juvia crooked an eyebrow confused- Juvia you are the only one that doesn't have a team... so i was thinking we get alone very good lately... what i'm trying to say is... Would you like to form part of Shadow Gear?- she blurted. Juvia was stunned and started to cry. Juvia hugged Levy-chan very hard.

-Yes, yes, yes, yes! Juvia would love to be part of Shadow Gear!- Juvia wiped her tears and we continued walking towards the shooting place.

**P.O.V Levy**

-Wow Juvia didn't know that they would gift us the pajamas we posed with- Juvia said.

-Me either but what surprised me the most was how thrilled they were of having The Rainy Woman and The Aragnid Emperor of Fairy Tail- i commented, Juvia only nodded- And did you see their faces when we told them that, tonight you became part of Shadow Gear. they were so excited that we are going to appear on the front page and the main ones too!- we both laughed but it all secede when we reached the front door of my apartment.

-Everything is gonna be ok- assured me Juvia. I took a deep breath and broke the spell but i never expect to find what i did.

The apartment was completely destroyed, i looked at Juvia who was wearing the same afraid expression as me-Gajeel!- i shouted, no answer- Gajeel!- no answer again. I dropped the bags at the sofa and started to look for my husband all over the apartment.

-Levy-chan! Gajeel-kun is in your bedroom!- as soon as the words left her mouth i ran as fast as i could.

-Ah!- i screamed. Gajeel was on our bed with blood all over his body- Eliot, Ishtar come out!- i ordered, they appeared on their spider form- Juvia help me, we need to take him to the hospital- she nodded and we placed him on my partners "Just wait Gajeel, everything is gonna be ok".

_**Next Chapter: What happened to Gajeel? Will he be ok?**_


	34. Hospital

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Ah!- i screamed. Gajeel was on our bed with blood all over his body- Eliot, Ishtar come out!- i ordered, they appeared on their spider form- Juvia help me, we need to take him to the hospital- she nodded and we placed him on my partners "Just wait Gajeel, everything is gonna be ok".

_**Chapter 41:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Mom!- i heard someone shouting but i was so plugged in my mind that i didn't know who- Mom are you all right?-the voice talked again. I turned my gaze from the door towards the voice, it was Lily.

-yes, i am- i answered. Looking better, i found out that he wasn't alone Master, F-onichan and Natsu were with them.

-How is Gajeel?- i stiffened with Master's question.

-He... he- i started trembling and i shed some tears. F-onichan sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

-Gajeel-kun is... still with the doctors- Juvia answered for me, she was worried but was able to talk.

-Levy i think i know what happened to Metal Head- i looked at Natsu, hoping for answers- First, are you sure that there was no way that the runes could have been broken?- i nodded- Gajeel made those injuries to himself- i stopped still "what?!"- A dragon or dragon slayer can't live without his mate, Eliot told us in the way to the hospital about your argue with him and that you told him that you hatted him. To a dragon it means that his mate is afraid of him or/and that he was the one that caused that pain, that's the worst thing that can happen to a dragon. Being the one that makes suffer to his partner for eternity, plus by what you told him he must have thought that you were going to leave him. Metal Head didn't have any other reason to live anymore, so he decided to kill himself- i couldn't stop my tears from falling "H he t tried t to k kill h himself" i stuttered on my head.

-It is my fault- i said out loud.

-Levy-chan...-began Juvia but F-onichan stopped her and hugged me harder.

-Redfox family- a doctor called.

-Yes- we all answered.

-Who is his wife?- the man asked.

-I am- i answered standing up and walking towards him.

-The only serious injury he had was one that crossed his stomach but the rest weren't that serious, he fainted mostly for lost of blood. His state is stable but he won't wake up on a while, you can stay beside him. However, only family is able to pay visits until he wakes up- i nodded my head "Thanks god that he is all right"- If you need me for anything just ask for me.

-Thank you- i told him and he left.

-Come on everyone, we need to leave them alone so they can discuss their problems- Natsu said turning around ready to leave- Lily you too. Good luck Levy- he gave one of his famous smiles.

-Levy-chan good luck, Juvia will take care of Lily- Juvia told me with a smile and hugged me.

-L-onechan if he tries anything just let me know- F-onichan joked but i was only able to crack a smile. He gave me a hug and left.

-Mom...- Lily started but i cut him by hugging him tightly.

-Take care of yourself, i'll look after dad- i whispered and kissed his head. He only nodded and flew towards Juvia.

-My child, everything is gonna turn right- Master told me.

-Master, tonight Juvia accepted to be part Team Shadow Gear- i told him, he looked at me surprised but them smiled and left wishing me luck.

I stepped into the room where my husband was sleeping covered by bandages- Wake up soon Gajeel, i miss you- i said while sitting next to him.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

_I heard Levy's screams of pain and my laughter, the same cold laughter i had when i was part of Phantom Lord. "No! no, no, no, no NO!"_

I woke up sweating in a room i didn't know. Suddenly i heard a groan next to me, the lovely groan i heard each time i wake up my little fairy. I truned my gaze slowly towards the sound and found a breath taking scene, my little fairy was reposing her head on the broadside of the bed while never letting go my hand. She slowly started to open her eyes but when she saw me she straightened herself and tears began to fall from her beautiful big hazel eyes "Oh no! She is still afraid of me". She stood up and slapped me "What the fu..."

-Don't you dare to do that never again!- she yelled- Do you think that i'll be happy if you die! Gajeel you are the love of my life, i'm not able to live without you- tears started to fall faster "She is mad because i wanted to leave her... Wasn't she the one that was going to leave me?"- I would never leave you Gajeel, i love you. What i said over there was due to i was hurt but nothing else it doesn't mean anything- "She loves me?".

I couldn't stand it anymore, i took her from her waist and sat her on my lap with each leg on each side of my waist. And kissed her as i had never kissed anyone, not even her. She corresponded the kiss immediately which was a great relive to me, i resisted the urge of undressing her due to i don't want to force her into anything. When we broke apart for lack of oxygen- Please... please Gajeel promise me to never leave my side- she begged.

I rested my forehead against her- Only if you promise me to never leave mine- she chuckled and we continued with our make out session. The rest of the day was ok, the doctor checked me and told me that i'm not gonna be able to leave the hospital in a week. Shrimp stayed all day cuddling with me on bed and told me that she made a photo session and that rainy woman is part of Shadow Gear "At least now i know that Shorty has someone strong as team mate". I had all Fairy Tail visiting me that day "Tch! They are such a bother", "You know that you love them" my awareness told me. I didn't respond but instead i half smiled.

_Three days later_

"Three fucking days! Three days on these prison. Me and my stupid suicidal instincts! At least Shrimp comes to visit me"- Good morning Gajeel!- Shorty exclaimed entering the room, i noticed that she had something on her hand.

-So the fucking magazine had already got out- i said "Finally! I really wanted to see those pictures".

-Yes, they are-she said, sitting next to me. I noticed her a bit nervous- Gajeel i wanted to tell you that Team Shadow Gear is leaving on a mission tomorrow, it will take at least a week to complete- "A week!"- Is it ok with you?

-Yes- i pouted- By the way, i was thinking about going on our honey moon in ten days. We would be returning at time for the S-class test. What do you think?

-Ah! It's perfect Gajeel, i would have time enough for doing the mission- she jumped and hugged me. I flinched of pain-Ups! Sorry i forgot.

-It's ok- i waved my hand dismissing it- Magazine- i ordered extending my hand. She hesitated but handed it at the end.

In the front page rainy woman and Shrimp were lying on a bed with black sheets, Shorty had her legs on the pillows while rainy woman was lying normally. They were facing each other with their eyes closed, it looked like they were sleeping. Rainy woman was wearing a tight white tank night dress till her knees while Shrimp was wearing a loose white long sleeve night dress till her mid thigh- Gajeel!- i heard my bookworm moan.

-What?!- i asked but my gaze never leaving the picture.

-You are nose bleeding!- now i looked at her- I know Juvia looks good but is not for that much- she pouted, gazing the floor "Wait a minute... Juvia... What the fuck?!".

I took her from the arm and made her lay down next to me. I placed a small kiss on her lips and told her- I was admiring how good you look not rainy woman. And don't you dare to think other way- i grimed at the last part.

She chuckled and cleaned my nose- If you like the photo, you will love it in real life. They gifted us the pajamas we posed with- she told me.

-Gihi! For the honey moon- i opened the magazine and looked for another picture of Shrimp. There was one of her on an a bed with orange untidy sheets, as if someone just woke up. She was cross-legged with a creole guitar in between, she was hugging it and leaning her head on the pegbox. She was wearing a brown short and a baggy beige long sleeve dropped shoulder shirt, which looked that was made of wool in the form of spider web "They really thought about that" i forced to not have a nose bleed.

The next picture was a double page one, she was lying on a white couch with an arm over her head while the other was on her stomach. Her eyes were semi-closed and her mouth was semi-opened. Shrimp was wearing a red short that reached her mid thigh and a tank tight red t-shirt that had a strange silver symbol where her breast should be "She looks so hot!", i forced to not have a nose bleed.

The last photo caused me to have the biggest nose bleed on my life. There she was a hand grabbing purple curtains, the other one grasping a candelabrum that had three candles while only being illuminated by the light of the moon light, that was coming from the huge window that was behind her. She was only wearing a tight black tank dress that didn't even reach her mid thigh and showed all her collar bone. She also, had a transparent black piece of clothing (sorry i don't know what is called) covering her mouth.

"She is the sexiest creature on the universe! But wait a minute... other men are going to see her like that..."-Ne Shorty we need to talk...

_**Next Chapter: What will Gajeel say? What will happen in the mission?**_


	35. 1º mission of the new Team Shadow Gear

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel **

"She is the sexiest creature on the universe! But wait a minute... other men are going to see her like that..."-Ne Shorty we need to talk...

_**Chapter 42:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Agh!- i groaned.

-What's wrong Levy-chan?- asked me Juvia, we were on the train towards Clover City.

-The problem is Gajeel, he and his jealousy. Yesterday he gave me a huge lecture about posing like i did for the magazine 'Brand New' when you are married- she laughed at my coment.

-Juvia had the same problem with Grey-sama, no Grey-sama says that he won't let me do any other photo shot without him- she told me.

-Gajeel said the same exact thing!- we both laughed.

-Girls this is our stop- Jet told us. We secede our laugh and nodded.

Team Shadow Gear walked through the streets of Clover City towards the house of the mayor. When we got there Droy knocked the door which was opened after five minutes by a young woman about twenty years old- Hi we are the mages of Fairy Tail- Droy told her.

-Oh yes! Please come in- she told us, opening the door completely. I looked at Juvia who had noticed the same thing as i did, she looks very nervous, we let it pass for now.

She walked us towards the office of his husband, the mayor, she knocked the door- Come in- we heard a voice coming from inside. The lady opened the door- You should be the mages from Fairy Tail- the man said, in comparison to his wife he looked much older. I could say that he had thirty years.

-Yes, we are- i told him- We would like to know which is the problem.

-You might know about the group of robbers that had been stealing the most precious artifact of the most famous museums of each city- i nodded, i had read about them two days ago- Our most important artifact is one of the reasons why our city is so famous, that's why we are very worried. If anything happened to it, Clover City would be affected drastically.

-Don't worry Team Shadow Gear will capture those robbers- assured him Juvia.

-Thank you very much- the couple told us.

We found an hotel and ordered two rooms but we only went to one so we could discuss our attack plan.

-Levy what do you know about them?- Jet asked.

-They attack at night and all the security guards were found sleeping, due to that there are no more information about them.

-This will be difficult- said Droy.

-We don't think so- both Eliot and Ishtar appeared from a purple fog.

-Jet will guard outside the museum in the ground while Droy will be guarding on top of the building. Eliot, Juvia and Levy will be inside with me guarding the artifact- Ishtar told us.

-But what about the sleeping problem?- asked Juvia.

-Don't worry about it, Levy and i can create a poison that will caused our brains to not be able to sleep all night- Eliot said.

-We can also create a poison that will hid us both Juvia and I from the robbers. So if they can pass through Jet and Droy, they would never expect what is coming- i added.

-But what about us? Why can't we use the invisible poison too?- whined Jet and Droy.

-Because there will be guards which will not know the plan so if they start to see an invisible force hitting the robbers or plants appearing from nothing, they will freak out- i told them.

-But...- i cut them off.

-But nothing!- i growled.

-Hai!- Juvia, Ishtar and Eliot laughed- Now let's get some sleep if we are going to stay all night awake, we will need some energy. they all nodded. Jet and Droy left to their room while Ishtar and Eliot returned to my body.

-Juvia is amazed! It's the first time she sees them appear and disappear- Juvia told me.

-Yes, it's incredible- she nodded- Let's sleep Ju-chan!-i told her.

-Ju-chan... Juvia likes how it sounds... would Levy-chan mind if Juvia calls her Lev-chan?- she asked while lying on her bed.

I chuckled- No i won't mind- i answered, lying on mine. After a few minutes dream land claimed me.

_Five days after_

-Five days had passed and nothing happened. What do you think it means, Levy?- Jet asked.

-Maybe they know about us being here and they want to be careful- i guessed- But i'm not sure, we just need to continue like we had been doing.

-Juvia thinks that Lev-chan is right. If we don't know what will they do next, our plan is the best think we can do- Ju-chan concurred with me. I smiled at her, we had been getting closer each day. We had a bond as deep as the one i have with Lu-chan.

-I think the same too- Droy commented.

-Well if everybody thinks it, who i am to say the opposite- Jet raised his hand defeated, we all laughed "He never changes".

_At night_

Ju-chan, Eliot, Ishtar (that were on their spider forms) and i were guarding the room where the artifact was. It was calm as the others night until a light-blue mist appeared and covered all the room, it didn't affect us because we had drank the poison that kept us awake. As soon as the fog disappeared ten men stepped into the room and walked towards the artifact but they didn't expect to being attack by our water team work attack.

We continued fighting for a while, attacks coming from each side of the fight but there was a problem more men started to come and they figured out a way to find us sensing our magic energy. This was getting really difficult specially when we weren't fighting with all we had for not break any artifact on the room. However, when i knocked out a man i sensed something wrong with him "So that's from where all these man are coming from", i thought.

-Ju-chan come here and stay behind me!- i shouted. She looked at me confused but obeyed. When she finally was behind me i used a combination of Ishtar spider web and my spell _ANGELICALPROTECTION _to shield the artifact. Then i used _ROCKWALL _to cover ourselves and ordered Eliot to use his poison to finish with the illusion of the robbers.

When the fort disappeared we found that we were only fighting against two mages- Not bad little girl but i have a question how did you find out that those men were an illusion?- one of them asked.

-Easy because i felt that they were similar to the one i create- i answered- Ju-chan do you think we can do an unisom road?- i whispered to her, she only smiled and i knew we could.

We took each other hand and chanted together- _DRAGON NEBULA-_ a dragon made of water appeared and knocked out both men with a single hit.

-Wow Juvia is impressed! I didn't know you can use dragon magic- i only laughed at her comment.

-That's because i can't. I guess that our unison road is a combination of your _WATER NEBULA _and my _ICEDRAGON_ perganink spell- she blushed and looked at the floor ashamed- Come on Ju-chan we should hand these robbers to the authorities and find where are Jet and Droy- i disappeared the protection spell i put on the artifacts and we dragged both mages in a bag made of Ishtar spider web.

We charged the reward and stayed another two more days, completing the week the mission should have been, because Jet and Droy needed to rest in hospital.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

It had been two days since i was released from hospital but a week since i hadn't seen my little fairy "Why the fuck does she have to form part of another team?". I was at the guild's bar having a beer while Lily and Miyu told Demon Woman about the mission we just came of, It was an easy one we just needed to be guards of a bank, until a smell caught my attention. I rushed towards the doors and carried a petite blue hair girl on my shoulder.

-Good luck Lev-chan!- i heard rainy woman shout.

-You too Ju-chan!- yelled back Shorty, i flinched due to she shouted next to my ears and with my sensitive dragon hearing... let's say it was no good.

I carried her towards the lake and sat her under the large tree, it had turn into one of our favorites places, and glared at her- What happened?

-Nothing- she told me. I growled and lifted her skirt, she was wearing the same outfit she had the day we had our big fight, and pointed at the bandage she had.

-If it was nothing you shouldn't need that bandage- i told her.

-Our enemy could create illusions that had magic in them as i can do- i remembered her fight with Fire Head- I took too much time in discover that they were illusions and not human beings so they had time enough to cause me this scratch but it's nothing serious.

I was unsure, after all i don't like to see her hurt. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pushed her against me and made out with her. We stayed the rest of the afternoon like that, cuddling on each others arms. "I really missed you Shrimp", i thought.

-I missed you too my rough dragon- i heard her whisper before falling asleep.

-Gihi! I can't hid anything from you, can i?

_**Next Chapter: What will happened on the honey moon? How will their training continue?**_


	36. Honey Moon

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"I really missed you Shrimp", i thought.

-I missed you too my rough dragon- i heard her whisper before falling asleep.

-Gihi! I can't hid anything from you, can i?

_**Next Chapter 43:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

Today my parents were parting towards their honey moon while i will be staying with Juvia-Lily come to the living room- i heard mom said. I flew towards her voice and found them surrounded by their baggage and hiding something behind them- Before we go to the train station we have a gift for you, it was Gajeel's idea- "Dad's? Present?", my father took from mom's hand a plant pot and hand it to me- They are kiwis we had been cultivating them for almost two months now.

-Now they are your problem, you will take care of them. There is no way i'm ever gonna...- i cut him when i hugged him and started to cry-... help you- he finished smiling and returning the hug.

-Thanks- i murmured- thanks to both of you- i said this time loud enough to be heard.

-Gajeel, Lily it's time- mom told us. Dad nodded and they left.

-Come on Lily. Juvia is gonna make some tea, would you like some?- Juvia asked.

-Yes please- i answered flying into the living room.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Agh!- i groaned- I really hate trains!

-I know Gajeel you always say that- "What do you expect? You are not the one that is suffering from motion sickness"- Calm down i'm gonna sing for you:

**Aitakatta by: AKB48**

I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
You  
Source:

On my bike with all my strength  
I pedal  
And climb this hill  
Even with the blowing wind  
Against my shirt, I'm still not fast enough

At last I noticed  
My true feelings  
I want to go on honestly  
On this one and only road  
I run!

If it's love,  
Then say it's love  
Without the facade,  
Let's just be honest  
If it's love,  
Then say it's love  
From inside our chest  
Let's be earnest about it  
Source:

I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
You

Gradually it comes out  
The swipe I don't wipe away  
From this face without make-up  
A tunnel of sunbeams through the leaves  
A shortcut that continues to the summer

Even though all that  
I can't say so well,  
It's okay if I'm straight about it  
With my own way of living  
I'll run!

Because you're more important  
Than anyone else  
Despite the cold shoulder  
I won't regret  
Because you're more important  
Than anyone else  
This feeling  
I wanted to convey

If it's love,  
Then say it's love  
Without the facade,  
Let's just be honest  
If it's love,  
Then say it's love  
Let's admit  
What's inside our chest

LALALALALA  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA  
LALALALALALALA

I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to meet you  
Yes!  
You

I wanted to meet you!

"So Shrimp you had been waiting to meet me eh..." sleep claimed me after that thought.

-...jeel, Gajeel wake up- i heard the angelic voice of my wife calling for me. When i opened my eyes i found her smiling face above mine- Good morning, sleepy head- she said. I smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

-Good morning Shrimp- i yawned- How much time have i been asleep?

-All the trip, which was about a day. Mastering all your secret dragon's techniques must have been really exhausting- "You have no idea"- We need to get our baggage.

-What did you do all the trip?- i asked her while we were walking to get our baggage.

-I read the second book Excalibur Guild gifted me. Zeref's magic is quiet amazing...- i saw her stiffen- Do you think i'm bad because i like his magic?

-No, i don't. And if you continue talking like that i'm gonna punish you in a way you won't like- i told her "Shrimp you really need to stop thinking like that".

-Really... but i always like to be punished by you- she told me with her men eater's smile "Oh! Mavis!". With her sweet outfit (light-blue skirt, white high heels, light-blue ribbon bandanna and white long sleeve cashmere sweater), that smile and her words really tuned me on. I wanted to pin her against the wall and fuck her senselessly but i couldn't not in a place like this with all this people.

We got our baggage and i walked her to my cottage- It's beautiful!- she exclaimed when we got there. I dropped our baggage in our room while she was examining the place- Gajeel i didn't know you liked plants.

-I don't- i stated.

-But why are there a lot of flowers and a hammock on the backyard?- she asked.

-When you gave me your ok, about this place being our honey moon trip. I ordered it to be done- i told her. She stopped still for then gave me a huge smile and jumping in my arms. Of course i caught her and spin her around.

-Thank you! Gajeel, thank you so much! You are the best husband ever- that brought a huge grin on my face "Well those jewels really were worth it". I was gonna start stripping her but she let go of me and walked towards the door- Come on Gajeel, you need to show me the forest and the village.

I sighed "So it will be for later". I showed her around, we had a picnic for lunch on a parade i used to play when i was a kid, Shorty shopped a bit (mostly groceries), we went to watch a movie and had dinner at a restaurant in the village. I really had a lot of fun with her, it was as if nothing bothered me anymore, i was complete with her and her beautiful smile.

When we got home we unpacked our cloth and took a shower. For a strange reason she went first without me "She never does that...". When i got out of the bathroom only with a towel, i found the light turned off and she was lying on the bed over rose petals with the same white night dress she promised me to use on our honey moon. Only being illuminated by a few candles. I gulped "She looks... delicious", i walked towards her and crawled above her. Just when i was about taste her, the door rang. I stomped angrily towards the door, ready to kill whoever interrupted such moment with my little fairy but i really didn't expect what i saw.

-What the hell are you doing here Rogue?

**P.O.V General**

-Come on Rogue! You can't continue angry because your dear Gajeel-sempai didn't invite you to his wedding- Sting told his friend who is taking with him everything, "I think is the first time i see him express any emotions" he thought.

-Sting-kun is right as always!- Lector said.

Rogue was going to complain to Sting's comment but the smell of Gajeel caught my attention- Sting do you smell it?

-Yes, i do Rough. And there is also another smell... is it ink?... papyrus?... Maybe he is with his wife?-Rogue didn't waste anymore time and ran towards the direction of the smell, he wanted answers- Fuck you Rogue! Wait for me!- Sting ran towards his friend.

They continued running for a while until they got to a cottage, the shadow dragon slayer didn't waste anymore time and knocked the door. It was heard long and strong steps coming from inside, both dragon slayers shivered and thought "Maybe we caught him in a really bad moment?". That question was answered when the door was opened and showed a Gajeel that only had a towel on-What the hell are you doing here Rogue?- he growled.

-What about me?! I'm not invisible!- Sting said indignant.

-I wanted some answers, why did you get married and didn't invite me to the wedding?- Rogue asked, dismissing his partner. The iron dragon slayer was shocked and angry at the same time "You interrupted my moment with my little fairy because of that?!" he yelled in his head but before he could say anything a sweet and very gentle voice talked behind him.

-It's because we didn't have a wedding. We just ran away and did the paper work- Gajeel stepped away so Levy could be seen by the other two dragon slayers.

-Shrimp what are you doing here?- her husband asked.

-I came here so you don't kill anybody- came her answer.

Meanwhile on Rogue's head "She is Gajeel-sempai's wife? She is so different to her but she looks so fragile and delicate. And with that night dress she looks like a angel, her voice is like an angel. I'm happy he got a mate like her", he thought smiling.

Sting's head" Holly fucking hell! Is that the Aragnid Emperor?! On the pictures she looks so sexy but now she looks so sweet and delisous. I really want to taste her", he thought having a nose bleed.

Levy seeing the nose bleed of Light dragon slayer looked at herself to then blush madly and hid behind her husband. When Gajeel noticed it too, he hit Sting across his face sending him flying miles away- He really deserved that- commented Rogue, who only received a glare as an answer from his sempai- Don't worry i know she is yours- the shadow dragon slayer said quickly, raising his hands and left to look for his partner.

He found him under a few trees- Why the hell did Gajeel-san send me flying?- Sting growled.

-Because you were checking out his mate and imagining perverted things- answered his team mate.

The light dragon slayer looked at the shadow one confused "Mate?" but his answer came fast when he heard a loud feminine moan of pleasure- I think i need a drink- another moan was heard- And a strong one.

His partner only laughed at him.

_**Next Chapter: Will they continue training while they are on their honey moon? Will Levy find any clue of her family?**_


	37. Pasts that come rushing to the present

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V General**

- Don't worry i know she is yours- the shadow dragon slayer said quickly, raising his hands and left to look for his partner.

He found him under a few trees- Why the hell did Gajeel-san send me flying?- Sting growled.

-Because you were checking out his mate and imagining perverted things- answered his team mate.

The light dragon slayer looked at the shadow one confused "Mate?" but his answer came fast when he heard a loud feminine moan of pleasure- I think i need a drink- another moan was heard- And a strong one.

His partner only laughed at him.

_**Chapter 44:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

It had already pass three of our four weeks of our honey moon. I love him so much and i'm having so much fun, i got to know a lot of villagers as well as Gajeel. Of course we weren't laze after all for my rough dragon a perfect travel is a trip when he gets to train. He would have trained alone but as we where on our honey moon he made an exception this time. We trained next to each other separately and then trained together hand combat.

I got to be able of changing into my armor whenever i want to, i learnt to use and perfection the enchantment knowledge chain, Gajeel is teaching me how to use my armor's chains without magic, i improved on my medium hand combat training and learnt to use Jutsu Shiki and Dark Écriture thanks to F-onichan's book and some others i bought from the village's book store.

Meanwhile Gajeel now can open his second stage whenever he wants to, he can create his bloody iron scythe, he can use the scythe almost perfectly and learnt to use a secret bloody dragon technique but he can't control it. And we haven't put all our efforts into training because we also want to have fun in our honey moon.

I sighed- Wow Shrimp that's really a big sigh! Aren't you having fun?- asked concern my husband. We were composing a song together on the backyard of the house.

-No! It's not that... it's just... forget it.

-Come on Shrimp! I'm your husband, aren't i?- i nodded- so you can tell me.

-Well... i just was hoping that i could find something about the past of my family but i didn't find anything. Just the same rumor that told us Master Yuri- i finally said defeated.

-Shorty did you forget about what else she told us?- he asked me.

-What else?

-That only a true Mc Garden would be able to open the doors of wisdom but only if she/he truly wants to know. Do you truly want to know? Or are you afraid of knowing?- he asked "Am i? I shouldn't i have Gajeel with me".

I smiled at him, with trust all over my face- Since when are you so wise Gajeel?- i asked him.

-Since i met you Shrimp- i patted my head. Suddenly a purple light appeared behind us and swallowed us-...vy, Levy, Levy wake up!- i slowly opened my eyes-Oh! Thanks to Mavis that you are all right- i was wrapped by his arms.

-Gajeel, what happened?- i asked sitting up but he never let go of me.

-I don't know we were talking about since when i got so smart and out of the fucking blue a purple light swallowed us. I woke up five minutes ago to find you unconscious next to me. You got me really worried.

-Sorry.

-It's ok- he kissed my forehead and hugged me- Now what should we do?

-Why should i know?

-You are the intelligent one Shrimp!- he argued back.

-Well in that you are right- i pouted.

-Damn right!- he put an arm around my shoulder.

-Eliot, Ishtar i need your help- i summoned them.

-In what can we help you?- they said at the same time.

-Do you know this place? Or do you know a way to get out of here?- i asked them. They looked around and their eyes opened as plates- Do you know this place?!

-Yes, we do but...-started Eliot.

-...we thought we would never...-continued Ishtar only to be interrupted by an unknown voice.

-...see again- it said- So you are the last Mc Garden alive?- Gajeel stepped in front of me, protectively- Calm down son of Metalicana i would never hurt my new daughter in law- the voice sounded gentle, full of love and it was female.

-What do you mean by new daughter in law?!- my husband snapped angrily.

-Gajeel calm down- i told him- If we let our emotions control us we won't get what we want.

-And what is that, my dear?- the voice asked me.

-Information- i stated.

-What kind of information?- she asked again.

I looked around the room, it was a library, it had round tables and on the porcelain floor there was a symbol... it was balance that was in completely equilibrium on one side it had an eye and in the other a flame. Suddenly i remembered a phrase my mother used to tell me and i said it out loud- 'Mind and body in perfect equilibrium you must have since, you can not success if only one you have'- i looked up only to find a petite woman with long blue hair and big honey eyes, smiling me with so much proud. She looked as if she was thirty years old.

-Perfect, i see that my niece taught you well. A pity her death- her smiled flinched a bit.

-Niece? But my mother taught me the phrase- i asked confused.

-You my dear are my grand-niece- i opened my eyes in shock.

-B but t that w would m mean...- Gajeel interrupted me with a yell.

-But that would mean that you are her Grand-aunt! And you aren't an old sack of bones! Ita!- i smacked him- What was that for?!

-More respect to you now in law grand-aunt- i scolded him.

-But...- he pouted.

-No buts!- my bad side came out.

-Hai Oujo-sama!- he said. A laughter of a male irrupted.

-I think she got you in the palm of her hand, son- a man with long silver hair, red eyes and piercings appeared behind my gran-aunt and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-No buts!- her bad side came out.

-Hai Oujo-sama!- i said "She really is scary". A laughter of a male irrupted.

-I think she got you in the palm of her hand, son- i would recognized that vice anywhere, a man with long silver hair, red eyes and piercings appeared behind Shrimp's gran-aunt and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it off- Ita! Why was that for?!

-For mocking your own son Metalicana- came the answer of Shorty's grand-aunt.

-W wait a minute... t that means that... h he is... b but i thought t that... s shouldn't y you be a...- Shrimp started to stutter- I need a drink!-she exclaimed sitting on a chair.

-Hey brat i think your mate needs help- my 'father' told me.

-She has Eliot and Ishtar to help her out but you... are the one who needs help- i ran towards him with my bloody iron scythe.

While he dodged my attacks, he was talking to me- Calm down brat! If you think that your little mate is scary, you will faint of fear if my mate gets angry. And that is what you will get if you continue attacking me in a sacred place like this.

I stopped attacking and asked- Mate? You have a mate? The one who always told me that you don't need anyone! Has a mate?!

-It was my fault Gajeel- Shorty's grand-aunt told me- come here and sit down next to Levy and i'll tell you everything.

I did as i was ordered- Are you ok Shrimp?

-I.. s she... y you... h he... t they- "I think that her brain broke down" i thought, while she was stuttering.

-Well you know our past, Master Yuri told you. She and her soon going to be husband stayed with us here for a week, she couldn't tell you about it even if she wanted to after all i put a silent spell on her and the thunder dragon slayer. What you don't know is that in each generation there will be a chosen one that should stay here and protect this place, on my generation i was the one. But before i was chosen, Metalicana mated with me- "What the fuck?!", i looked at my 'dad' who was blushing "He is blushing?!"- And when it was my time to be the chosen, the palace of the Mc Garden's swallowed me without anticipation. I didn't have time or opportunity to tell Metalicana and i didn't know about it either, he thought i abandoned him that's why he was taught you to never trust people. I'm amused enough that he even raised you, i thought that he would hate humans since that moment. What i'm trying to say is that is your moment to be the guardian of the place, Levy...

-What do you mean by guardian? I won't be able to leave the place again? What happened with all the dragons? What will happen with Lily and Fiary Tail?- Shrimp started to panic "But she had good questions".

-Calm down Levy and let me finish- told us her grand-aunt- We can't tell you what happened with dragons but what you should know is that they didn't leave by choice, they were forced. I'm mated to a dragon that means that i will live as much as one so we can skip this generation and you won't be needed to be the guardian of the place- we both released the air we were holding- Something else i would like to tell you is that one week from where you come is a year over here. So if you want to train another year before your S-class test... you can stay here... this library is always updating with all the books that are published from where you come and... Metalicana isn't the only dragon here... the others could help you- she murmured loud enough to be heard "What the fuck?!".

I gazed at Shrimp and by the look on her face i knew the answer already- We...

_**Next Chapter: Which is the answer? What will happen?**_


	38. Back to Fairy Tail

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Something else i would like to tell you is that one week from where you come is a year over here. So if you want to train another year before your S-class test... you can stay here... this library is always updating with all the books that are published from where you come and... Metalicana isn't the only dragon here... the others could help you- she murmured loud enough to be heard "What the fuck?!".

I gazed at Shrimp and by the look on her face i knew the answer already- We...

_**Chapter 45:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

We were standing just in front of Fairy Tail- Come on Shrimp!- Gajeel said- Ready?

-Born ready- i answered, remembering something that happened months ago. He laughed like that time and pushed open the doors- We are back!- i exclaimed.

The guild went from fighting to be as still as a rock. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, my female guild mates irrupted with tones of questions as : 'Where did he take you?', 'What did he do?', 'Was he romantic?', 'Did you have fun?'. And dragged me away from him towards the bar, i looked behind me and found out that Lily was with his father trying to save him from all the guys.

-What happened with your style of clothes?- i heard Lu-chan ask.

I looked down at me, i suppose that i really wasn't using my type of clothing. I was wearing a chocolate pair of shorts, a loosen three quarters marine blue shirt and marine blue open sandals. I still remember when Roxy, my grand-aunt, gave it to me. It wasn't my favorite style but it was comfortable and nice- I just wanted to have a change but i still prefer my kind of clothing- i lied but it looked as if no one noticed, in exception of Ju-chan.

-So... did something impressive happen in you honey moon?- asked Bisca, "Crap! I am in a huge problem". However, before even i was able to answer Master talked getting all the attention.

-Mina it's time for the S-class test!- he was standing at the stage with all the S-class mages behind him. The guild was silent, some of them worried after what happened the last time- The candidates are: Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Levy Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Grey Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine and Elfman Strauss. This year it won't be a team test, the participants will have to do it alone. You will have a week to train before we leave towards Tenrou Island, the instructions will be given at the ship.

With that he left-Levy-chan omedeto! You too Cana and Juvia!- congratulated us Lu-chan.

-Two years in a row that you are chosen to participate. Nice work!- told us Bisca.

-This is something we need to celebrate drinking!- exclaimed Cana, lifting her mug of bear.

-I'm in!- i told them, they looked at me with a puzzled expression- What? It's been a long time since i had a drink- "And i really need one, after all the information i needed to process".

I spent the rest of the day drinking and having fun with my friends "I really missed you guys".

**P.O.V Lily**

Mom and Dad had come back from their honey moon but they seem a little bit... emotional. They don't stop from hugging me and kissing me, as if they haven't seen me in a year. However, i let it pass because who i'm kidding i like it when they are like that... and mom promised me to make me all the kiwi juice i wanted "Gihi! my precious kiwi juice...". I could feel that my eyes were turning into the same ones that Happy has when he sees fish.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Come on mina on the ship!- ordered Master "No! no, no, no, no and fucking NO! I won't approach that fucking machine of death... Eh... what is it?... I feel sleepy...". My sight clouds and i...

-...jeel, Gajeel darling wake up- i heard my little fairy's voice calling for me.

-What happened?- i asked, siting up. When i looked to my surrounding i noticed that i was at the ship and everyone's eyes were on me.

-L-onesan poisoned you, that's what happened- answered fanboy.

-Not again. Was it necessary?- i asked looking at my wife in disbelief.

-You wouldn't approach the ship if i haven't done that- she answered as if it was the most common thing to do.

-Agh!- coughed the master to get our attention- Your first task is to seek into the depths of the island for a challenge you must complete, it could be to fight against a S-class mage or another thing but you must complete it in three days or you will be out- "Three days? Gihi, piece of cake"- The second task will be deliver to the ones who finish the first one. Let's the test begin!

Fanboy jumped from ship and wrote a rune barrier and went flying towards the island, leaving us trapped-F-onichan is that you never learn?- i heard my Shrimp and saw her shack her head- I can rewrite them easily- she re wrote them and went flying with similar wings that her cousin had but hers were white and not purple.

-She can use Dark Écriture?!- asked in disbelief ice princess "Gihi! and that's not all". I re wrote the runes and flew towards the island with my dragon's wings- And Metal Head can re write runes and has wings too?!

"Gihi! I asked adult shorty (my name for my dad's mate) if she could teach me the basic of re write them because i knew that it will happen the same that the last test. Let's the test begin".

_**Next Chapter: Which are going to be the challenges? What else did Levy and Gajeel learnt?**_


	39. S-class test

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I re wrote the runes and flew towards the island with my dragon's wings- And Metal Head can re write runes and has wings too?!

"Gihi! I asked adult shorty (my name for my dad's mate) if she could teach me the basic of re write them because i knew that it will happen the same that the last test. Let's the test begin".

_**Chapter 46:** _

**P.O.V Levy**

Due to my short height and weight i was able to reached the island in first place, surpassing f-onichan, as soon as i touched the floor i started summoned my Eliot who released his ink mini spiders, that i used to detect strong magic, and ran into the woods with both of my partners on their spiders form ready to protect me. I wandered around for at least ten minutes when finally a group of mini ink spiders came and guided me towards the great amount of magic they sensed. When i reached the place of the challenge i noticed that my opponent was Mirajane "This is gonna be hard", "Don't worry, you can do it" Ishtar told me, "And you drank the poison that will keep your magic hidden from anyone. You have the surprise attack." Eliot remembered me, "Let's capture her under the special spider web cage, put my papyrus under her and attack her with the knowledge chain spell" i told them by our mind telecommunication, they nodded.

I changed, the less strikingly possible, into my armor and slipped silently the big scroll of papyrus under Mira, then i sprayed the spider web of Ishtar with the invisible poison of Eliot and created a cage that trapped my opponent, lastly i cast my spell: _'Words as poison as venom, come to my aid and attack my foe, please become the chain, the chain of my mind, the chain of my strength, and finished with enemy'. _ When i finished the chanting, a white light appeared from under Mira as well as chains emerged from the papyrus. Each time that a chain touched her she was burnt, freeze, slashed, hit or electrocuted. Ones she tried get away from them but only served to be pushed again to the center of the spell by the cage i created. When the spell finished, she still was on her feet "She is tough" my partners admitted, "I told you" i thought. I took my paint brush and wrote on the side of the papyrus i had _HURRICANE_ and _HELLFIRE, _but she turned into her Satan Soul and finished with it. I continued writing words and she continued dodging them until an idea bumped into my head, i wrote _WATERMIST _and _ICEPRISON _trapping her in a smaller space and clouding her sight. I entered the cage so fast that i was behind her, before she could be able to break the ice, and attacked her with _PAIN _of my Dark Écriture. She coughed blood and fainted from exhaustion and from all the damage i caused her, when i checked that she won't be able to wake up in a while i released the spells and returned to my casual clothes.

Suddenly the closed door that Mira was guarding, opened. I loaded Mirajane on my partners and crossed the door.

**P.O.V Master**

"I can't believe it! I'm watching Levy' and MIra's fight and i can't believe it. Levy ambushed Mira, how did she do it?"

-A poison- First Master told me- She used a poison to cover her magic and to his the cage she created.

-She can do that?- i asked amused.

-Yes, and a lot of things more. She improved a lot- First Master commented.

-She did indeed. Look she won!- i exclaimed like a seven years old kid.

First Master laughed- She did- and opened the door. I saw Levy loading Mira over her spiders and crossing the door "She really is a good person".

-Hi Masters! It looks like i'm the first one- she said, appearing in front of us.

-Onesan!- i heard the cry of Elfman.

-Sorry Elfman but i needed to do this or i wouldn't be able to win against her- Levy told him, placing Mira next to his brother.

-I'll take care of her- said Gildarts, she only nodded and walked towards me.

-So how is the test going?- she asked watching a fight in specially from the lacrimas. It was her husband's vs Erza, surprisingly it was equal.

-Elfman lost against Gildarts, Natsu and Grey continue fighting, as well as Gajeel and Erza, Freed, Cana and Juvia had a different task that it is to find an artifact in the forest with a clue i gave them- i answered.

She nodded but her eyes never left the match of Gajeel. We spent watching the tasks of everybody for a while until Grey and Nastu knocked out themselves- I guess that neither both of them will pass to the second challenge- i said "I really hopped that they would pass"- Gildarts could you get both of them?- i asked, as soon as the words left my mouth he had already left.

-Gajeel!- i heard Levy exclaim. When i looked at the lacrima she was watching, i really was shocked. Gajeel was standing while Erza was lying on the floor unconscious. First Master opened the door for Gajeel to cross through, another thing that surprised me was that he lifted Erza and carried her through the door instead of just leaving her there. "He really changed" i thought proudly.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Fuck you Tatiana! You really worked me out" i thought while i was laying her down next to Demon Woman "Who beat that Demon?"- Gajeel!- i heard the beautiful voice of my wife. I turned around and received her with a big hug- You did it! You won against Erza.

-Of course i did!- i kissed her full mouth- And what about you?

-I won against Mira!- she told me, i kissed her again.

-I'm so proud of you- i told her, ruffing her hair while she was giggling- Gihi! It looks like those two won't be able to pass to the next phase of the test- i mocked when i saw Gildarts carrying an unconscious Fire Head and Ice Princess.

-Don't be so mean- scolded me Shrimp.

-Hai, hai- i said, leaning down to capture her lips ones again but she stopped me- What's wrong?

-I want to see Ju-chan's task- she told me "Rainy Woman's", i shrugged my shoulders and sat next to her in front of the lacrimas.

_TWO DAYS LATER_

On the second day of the test Fanboy and the Drunkard finished their challenge but Rainy Woman did it on her third day "At least she finished it at midday because i don't think i would be able to stand all the nervousness of Ice Princess anymore".

-Well my kids only five people passed the first stage of the test: Levy Redfox, Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine, Cana Alberona and Juvia Loxar. For the next part i would like you to take a paper from the box that Mira will pass.

"Take a paper?"- Two- said Shrimp opening the paper she took from the box "What does it mean?".

Now it was my turn- Five- i told them.

-Three- Fanboy said.

-Juvia has the number four.

-Which means that i'll have the number one- said the Drunkards while she was taking the paper from the box.

A blackboard appeared from behind Master with our names on it- The next challenge is a tournament- "Now this is interesting"- The first battle will be Cana vs Levy- "So Shrimp against the Drunkard, piece of cake. However, now that she can use the Fairy Glitter it will be a problem to my little fairy..."- Second Battle Freed vs Juvia, the next one will be the winner of the second match against Gajeel- "I'll have to wait so much?!"- And the final battle will be, tomorrow, the winner of the first match against the winner of the third one- I looked down at Shrimp "It's time to fulfill my promise to you, i'll fight with all i have", we both smirked- Let's the tournament begin.

_**Next Chapter: Who will win the matches? Will Gajeel be able to keep his promise?**_


	40. Second stage of the S-class test

**_Last Chapter:_**

**P.O.V Gajeel**

- And the final battle will be, tomorrow, the winner of the first match against the winner of the third one- I looked down at Shrimp "It's time to fulfill my promise to you, i'll fight with all i have", we both smirked- Let's the tournament begin.

_**Chapter 47:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I stepped in the battlefield, on the other side it was Cana with her cards in hand, i had Eliot on his human form while Ishtar stayed on her spider one. We were just waiting for Master to give us the signal, to start the fight- Let's begin!

As soon as the words left his mouth Cana sent her card after me, i dodged them while i was running towards her "Thanks for your training Gajeel!" and wrote _ICEDRAGON _she block it with a shield made from a card and attacked me again. From the distance we where i wasn't able to elude it so i wrote _ANGELICALPROTECTION _and used my self as a bet, so Eliot had enough time to attack her from behind with his paralyzing ink shots but she sensed it and shun from it. I used this opportunity to trap her with the sticky spider web of Ishtar and it worked, after having her trapped i attacked her with _EARTHSPIKES _ which caused her a lot of damage.

She threw me an explosive card, that i didn't see due to all the dust from my last attack, and sent me flying a few meters- You are a tough opponent Levy- she told me standing up.

I also stood up- Thanks, you too Cana.

-But i'll have to finish this right now: 'Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!/ Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!/ **Fairy Glitter!'**

**P.O.V General**

The Fairy Glitter hit Levy "It was a good fight" everyone thought, except Gajeel who knew that it wasn't over. The dust started to fade away leaving all the expectorates and Cana astonished.

-How can you still be standing up after being hit by fairy Glitter?!- shouted Cana.

-Because i created a barrier- Levy said- I used: _WINDBARRIER, ROCKWALL, ISHTAR'S SPIDER WEB, __ANGELICALPRTECTION, FAIRYSHIELD_ and SURVIVOR_PILAR_- she finished-That was really exhausting Cana but it's time to finish this fight- the card mage was trembling from fear- _'Words as poison as venom, come to my aid and attack my foe, please become the chain, the chain of my mind, the chain of my strength, and finished with enemy'. _

"Is the same spell she used on me!" thought Mira. From behind Cana chains started to show and attacked her until leaving her unconscious.

"So Gajeel isn't the only one that improved a lot?" thought Erza.

"I want to fight her!" were the thoughts of Grey and Natsu.

"That's my little sister" praised Freed.

-Cana!- shouted Gildarts rushing towards the side of his daughter.

-The winner of the first battle is Levy Redfox!- announced Master Makarove.

There were cheers but no one as loud as Gajeel's- That's my Shrimp for all of you!

**P.O.V Levy**

The next fight was F-onichan against Ju-chan, i really didn't know who to cheer so i didn't animate anyone, they were very equal but at the end F-onichan ended winning. Grey rushed towards the aid of his girlfriend and sent a glare to Freed. The last match of the day was F-onichan vs my rough dragon, it ended in ten minutes with my husband as the winner. Which meant that...-Tomorrow we will be having the last battle, Levy vs Gajeel, to know who will be an S-class mage.

I heard a few gasps, i guess they were thinking the same thing "What cruel position, wife against husband". That night i slept wrapped by the arms of Gajeel and by his encouraging words- I'll keep my promise, don't worry- i smiled at his words and sleep claimed me.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

My life was full of crazy events that i would have never imagine but never in my life i would guess that i was going to be fighting against my little fairy. Not until this moment, seeing her in front of me in her 'Aragnid Emperor' armor ready to fight me broke my heart but i needed to do it. After all i promised her to, so i changed into my second dragon stage and summoned my bloody iron scythe- Let's begin!- yelled Master.

At that moment we launched against each other, i with my scythe and she with her poisoned chains. I couldn't let them make me a single scratch because it will affect my body drastically, i won't underestimate Shrimp. She might not be physically strong but she wasn't fighting alone and her brain is a killer machine it self.

**P.O.V Master**

They had been fighting for half an hour now, neither side of the battle giving up "They truly have grown up so much". I could see that i wasn't the only one plunged into the fight "Mira will kill me, for making a married couple fight against each other, when the S-class test finishes", i thought shivering. Gajeel was able to find her blind spot and slashed her on her torso with his scythe, she fell to her knees and spatted blood. She looked up with so much determination that i couldn't breath. She stood up with her knees shacking, Gajeel landed again for another attack but was stopped by a cage that appeared around Levy "So it can be used to protect and trap people. Very intelligent move my child".

-Shrimp you asked me to use all my power and that's what i'll do- "What was he talking about?" i started to panic- _'Open the gates of hell, the gates that are covered by the blood and souls of the ungrateful men and women that are not part of this world anymore, give me your strength and ability in the sacred art of bloody magic, BLOOD BLAST' - _he chanted. His scythe started to emanate a red light as well as Levy's cut and then... and explosion occurred leaving an unconscious Levy over a small lake of blood.

-Ah!- i heard Juvia shout.

-Relax she is alive! I would never kill my own mate- Gajeel picked Levy up and carried her bridal style towards Mira so she could be healed. I didn't say anything to him because the sadness of his eyes were enough.

_After a couple of hours_

-Mina Shrimp is waking up!- shouted Gajeel. We all ran towards their tent.

-Who won?- asked Levy, trying to sit up- Agh!- she groaned from pain.

-Calm down over there Shorty- Gajeel forced her to stay lay down- I did... but it was a really difficult fight you gave me- he tried to joke but only achieved a wicked smile from Levy.

-Listen up brats now that Levy is up i will tell you the results of the test- i told them- Gajeel and Levy Redfox showed to be deserving of the title of S-class mage, so congratulations to both of you- the wicked smile of Levy turned into a big smile of happiness, Gajeel also had one like that. All my kids irrupted in cheers and congratulations for the couple- Silence!- they stopped talking- As well as i wanted to congratulate all the others who participate in the test, you did it well and with training i know that you will be S-class mages in no time- they irrupted in cheers again "They never change... well they do sometimes" i thought seeing Gajeel smiling so freely and remembering the look in Levy's face.

_**Next Chapter: What will happen now? Did Gajeel and Levy spent a year in the Mc Garden's palace?**_


	41. Grand Magic Games

_**Last Chapter: **_

**P.O.V Master**

-Listen up brats now that Levy is up i will tell you the results of the test- i told them- Gajeel and Levy Redfox showed to be deserving of the title of S-class mage, so congratulations to both of you- the wicked smile of Levy turned into a big smile of happiness, Gajeel also had one like that. All my kids irrupted in cheers and congratulations for the couple- Silence!- they stopped talking- As well as i wanted to congratulate all the others who participate in the test, you did it well and with training i know that you will be S-class mages in no time- they irrupted in cheers again "They never change... well they do sometimes" i thought seeing Gajeel smiling so freely and remembering the look in Levy's face.

_**Chapter 47:** _

**P.O.V Lily**

-Do you think that they passed the test?- i heard Bisca asking mom's best friend.

-Of course that Natsu did!- Lucy exclaimed.

-Dad and mom too!- i commented. They both smiled at me.

-We are back!- i heard Master shout and the door slammed open- And with two new S-class mages: Gajeel and Levy Redfox!

"Yes! They did it!" i flew towards them and hugged them- You, did it- i murmured against mom's chest.

-What else did you expect? We are the Redfox family after all!- dad patted my head. "Yes, we are".

**P.O.V Levy**

We had a party all day and night, after all we are Fairy Tail- Mira! Eight mugs of beer, please- i ordered.

-Eight?- she asked puzzled.

-One for Gajeel, Lily, Ju-chan, Lu-chan, Jet, Droy, Natsu and Grey- i enumerated.

-Ah! Wait a minute, now i'll prepare them- she said and went inside the kitchen.

"Hey Levy!"- i heard a voice in my head, it sounded very familiar-"Don't worry it's me Master Yuri"- the voice said.

"Master Yuri?! What are you doing in my head?"- i thought confused.

"I just wanted to congratulated you and Gajeel for turning into a S-class mage. Excalibur guild is partying for both of you right now and tell Cana to not stress her self, we are sure that next year she will pass the test. Also, tell her whenever she wants she can come here and train with us"- she told me.

"Really?! I'll tell her and thanks. By the way how did you enter my head? I thought you were a Wind Fairy Slayer"- i asked her.

"I am but when i spent the year at the Mc Garden's palace i learnt a few tricks but it looks as if i wasn't the only one... It was a wise decision of you two to stay the year Roxy and Metalicana offered you"- she answered- "But this isn't the only thing i wanted to tell you"

My expression turned serious-"What is it?"

"Do you remember Zeref's followers? Well they were defeated by my guild a year ago, they won't cause you any trouble to you or your family anymore"- Master Yuri said.

I couldn't stop tears from falling-"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I felt her smile, the same sweet smile she always had-"Don't worry but i need to go, the barmaid is coming with your drinks"

"How do you know that?"- i asked impressed.

"I told you, i learnt a few tricks"- with that said she disappeared from my head.

-Levy are you ok?- asked a worried Mira when she noticed my tears- Does your wound hurt you?

Before i could answer two arms lifted me and carried me towards the infirmary.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Hey mina! Would you like something to drink?- asked Shrimp.

-A beer- answered everyone, except Miyu who was under age and Bunnygirl who was pregnant.

Shorty nodded and left towards the bar. While i watched her walk, i was thinking "What if my little fairy was pregnant? Would she like to have a child with me? Would i like to have a kid running all over my house and destroying everything?", i smiled at the image of a brat with black hair and those beautiful hazel eyes of her mother that i love so much.

-I think we lost him- murmured Ice Princess.

-Hey Metal Head, keep those kind of thoughts for yourself!- shouted Fire Head.

-Did i say it out loud?- i asked.

-No, but by the creepy smile you had n your face we know that the only thing you are thinking of is fucking Levy- answered Ash Brain.

-Natsu don't say those kind of things!- shrieked Bunnygirl, smacking his head.

-But Luce!- he pouted.

-No buts!

-Hai!

We all laughed "He is a truly idiot!", "You act the same way with Levy" my awareness told me, "Yes but Shrimp is powerful" i defended myself, "You are right" he concurred, "Damn right!".

-Gajeel-onichan why is Levy-onechan crying?- as soon as the words left Miyu's mouth the table went silent, i turned my gaze rapidly towards the bar ready to kill whoever made her cry but stopped still when i heard Demon Woman's question.

**- Does your wound hurt you?**

"It was my fault! I hurt her! She id crying because of me!" those were the thought ran through my head while i was carrying her towards the infirmary. I placed her on a bed and asked- Where does it hurt?

-It doesn't hurt- she said wiping her tears away.

-Don't lie, if it didn't hurt why would you be crying?

-Because it's over- my heart stopped "S she d doesn't m mean... b breaking u p"- Zeref's followers were defeated by Excalibur's guild last year- i released the breath i was holding "She doesn't want to break up... wait a minute... that means...".

I kissed her fiercely- That's amazing!- i exclaimed when we broke apart.

She giggled-I know but now we have to return with the others- i nodded and excited the infirmary.

-Lev-chan are you ok?- asked Rainy Woman when we returned.

-Yes, Zeref's followers were defeated by Excalibur's guild last year- i told them.

-Did you all heard? Zeref's followers were defeated by Excalibur's guild!- shouted Ice Princess, the guild irrupted into cheered.

-Mina!- yelled Makarov, the guild stopped talking-The Grand Magic Games are in three months, in those months i want you to train so we can win this year's game too!- we all cheered again "This is gonna be fun!"- But remember that Excalibur's guild is participating too- some shivered of fear but i shivered from ecstasy- This year's teams are: Fairy Tail team A: Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy and Elfame. With Evergreen as replacement- "Almost as same as last year but without Bunnygirl and they have that crazy so called fairy"- Fairy Tail team B: Gajeel, Levy, Freed, Cana and Mirajane. With Juvia as replacement- "Nice team but... they are almost all women... and two mages that use written magic... what are you thinking, Master?"- Something else is that this year the teams must train together, they can invite whoever they want but each team must train with their own team mates.

"Tch! This is such a bother"- Master i have a question.

-Yes Mira?

-Why did you put two mages that have written magic in a team? Wouldn't it be wiser if you put one in each team to complement?- Demon Woman ask the question that was on my head.

-I can answer that- Fanboy said- Master thinks that there is a possibility that this year there will be a duet battle as last year...

-... so he thought what better combination than two cousins that have similar magic but at the same time so different?- finished Shrimp "Wow! it looks as if they had rehearsed it".

-They both ate right- Master said- Well let's continue partying!- with that the guild tuned into their party mode again.

_**Next Chapter: Will Fairy Tail team B get alone? Who else will train with them?**_


	42. Preparations

**_Last Chapter:_**

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Why did you put two mages that have written magic in a team? Wouldn't it be wiser if you put one in each team to complement?- Demon Woman ask the question that was on my head.

-I can answer that- Fanboy said- Master thinks that there is a possibility that this year there will be a duet battle as last year...

-... so he thought what better combination than two cousins that have similar magic but at the same time so different?- finished Shrimp "Wow! it looks as if they had rehearsed it".

-They both ate right- Master said- Well let's continue partying!- with that the guild tuned into their party mode again.

**_Chapter 48:_**

**P.O.V Levy**

-Lev-chan can you talk with Juvia, in private?-asked Ju-chan. We were on middle of the party and i was telling Lily and Miyu about the S-class test.

-Of course, Lily take care of Miyu- i told him.

-I'll do it mom- he answered.

-You know? I can protect myself!- pouted Miyu.

-Yes, i know. But better be cautious than sorry latter- i told her and followed Ju-chan outside. She walked me to the battlefield behind the guild-So what do you wanted to talk about?

She took a deep breath and said-Juvia wanted to know why is Lev-chan keeping a secret?

-I d don't k know what a are you talking a about- i stuttered "Perfect Levy you needed to sound so nervous!" i scolded myself, "Eliot when she finishes her training of the "Aragnid Emperor" armor, we need to start teaching her how to lie" my big sister told him, "Yes, we need to" concurred my big brother, "Shut up!" i yelled. I was starting to get nervous, specially with the stern look that my best friend and team mate was giving me.

-Juvia knows that Lev-chan is lying. Why can't Lev-chan tell Juvia? Is love-rival better?- she fell on her knees and started to cry.

I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her-No, that's not true. Ju-chan is as good and dear friend as Lu-chan- i told her.

She sniffed, fighting back tears and asked- So why Lev-chan doesn't want to tell Juvia?

I smiled at her- It's true i'm keeping a secret from you but it isn't something bad or serious or that i don't trust you, i promise. The only reason why i can't tell you is because the people i met don't want others to know about them, so they put a silent spell on me. That's why i can't tell you Ju-chan.

-A silent spell? Does it hurt?- she asked worried, i laughed and she blushed acting shyly again.

-No, it doesn't. Would you help me to find Cana? I need to tell her something- i asked. She nodded and we reentered the guild once again.

-Lev-chan she is at the bar- told me Ju-chan "Why didn't i think about that?"-Cana!- called her out.

She looked at us-Hey girls! Do you want a drink?

-No thanks- i said, Ju-chan only shacked her head- Ne Cana you don't sound drunk. Didn't you drink all night?

-Well... Gildarts was over me all the time thanks to the injuries you caused me during the test and didn't let me drink- she answered hesitatingly, looking at my regretful face she added rapidly- Don't worry, i'm grateful that you gave everything you had. I would be really hurt if you didn't. So what brings you to me?

-Ah! Yes, Master Yuri told me that she congratulated you for how great you fought during the S-class test and that she is sure that next year you will be an S-class mage- Cana's faked smile turned into a true one and full of pride- As well as she offered you that whenever you wanted to go and train with them, you could- her eyes now were sparkling in excitement- But i guess that she meant whenever after the Grand Magic Games.

-Yeah, i guess she did- she sighed, drank her mug completely and slammed it on the bar, shaking her head for all the alcohol she consummated at ones- Well i need to get stronger and next time i'll win against you- she stated. Her eyes now filled with confidence, leaving no trace of the sadness she had after i defeated her.

-Same here- Mira said- You won because you ambushed me, during training i would love to have a fair fight with you, Levy.

-I would like it, too- i answered, locking my eyes with her in a challenging way.

-And i would pay to see that- commented F-onisan wrapping his arms around Mira's waist from behind and kissing her on the cheek- The two women i love the most in this world fighting together- Mira blushed.

-Ara, ara Mira-onechan, he has you acting like an adolescent in love- mocked her Lisana, who just came with Bickslow.

-And what about you? From where did you get those loves bite?- teased back Mira. Lisana blushed ten shades of red and covered herself. We all laughed at the scene in front of us, the two Strauss sisters fighting (verbally) against each other "It's hilarious!".

-Perfect we are all here!- i heard my husband's voice and felt his arm around my shoulder- I wanted to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow, i know that mostly all of you are injured but the first week will be for traveling so you'll have enough time to heal- we all nodded "I love it when he orders around. He's bossy attitude it's so sexy"- Another thing is who are we taking with us?-"Good question"- I'll be taking Lily, of course, and i just got the ok from Miyu's parents. She'll be coming with us.

-We will be taking Team Shadow Gear- i said and looked at Ju-chan who nodded.

Gajeel sighed- So the puppies are coming... Who else?

-Mira-onechan can i go? I would like to improve in my takeover magic- said Lisana.

-Of course!- exclaimed happily her big sister- It looks like i will be taking Lisana with me.

-And i guess that you would like to come too. Aren't i right, Bickslow?- asked F-onichan.

-Hell yeah!- Bickslow shouted, letting his tongue hang in the air.

-What about you drunkard?- asked my rough dragon "I really need to teach him some modals", i shacked my head.

-My dad went on a S-class mission and Bacchus is from another guild so i won't be taking anyone with me- she answered thoughtful.

-So it's settle, tomorrow we meet in front of the guild at eight o'clock in the morning. Pack lightly we will be training at the mountains- he stated, they all nodded in accordance "He has talent to be a lieder" i praised him-Come on Shrimp you need to rest, you have the worst injury of all- he ordered me and dragged me out the guild.

We walked through the streets of Mangolia in completely silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a pleasant one-Gajeel where is Miyu?- i asked him.

-I took her to her house when i went to ask for the permeation of his parents- he matured. I almost couldn't hear him, it was as if his mind was somewhere else.

-Lily fly ahead of to to the house, i need to talk with your father alone- i murmured in his ear, he nodded and flew away-Gajeel stop walking!- i ordered but he ignored me- _ROCKWALL- _i wrote and he bumped into it.

-What the fuck?! Why did you do that Shrimp?- he asked me angrily.

-Because you didn't stop when told you to do it- i answered- Now tell me, what is bothering you?

-Nothing- he growled tearing his gaze apart from mine.

-Gajeel tell me the truth.

-Where is Lily?- he asked but i knew he only wanted to change the subject.

-Gajeel tell me.

-Did you see how bright is the moon?- he continued trying to change the subject.

-Gajeel!- my patient was getting thin "Why doesn't he trust me?!".

-I WANT TO HAVE A BABY!- he finally shouted. I was stunted "He wanted what?!" me and my partners yelled at my head. Seeing my surprise and noticing what he just said, he was very nervous- Well... what i... wanted to say was... that...- I stepped towards him, took him by the neck of the t-shirt, pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. He corresponded the kiss, grabbed me by my rear and smashed me against the wall. When we both broke apart, he asked-Is that a yes?

I would have giggled but i was panting so hard that i couldn't, when i recovered my breath i answered him- It's a after we finish our first S-class mission together- he looked puzzled- I have the opportunity to participate on the Grand Magic Games and to do S-class mission, i won't waste them. After we won, because we will, the Grand Magic Games you, Lily and i will make a S-class mission. When we return from a successful mission, we both are going to celebrate it in private and well... you know the rest- i blush started to creep on my face.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was beyond happy, she was telling me that in fifty weeks she will let me get her pregnant. I couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her passionately- Gajeel... let's... find... a... dark... alley- she told me between kisses.

-Gihi!- i laughed against her mouth "I loved it when she gets her pervert side out... who i'm kidding i always love her". I carried her towards the closest alley, never breaking the kiss and consummated our lust, passion and love "And wake up a few people too, gihi!".

_**Next Chapter: How will training go? Will Fairy Tail team B get along with each other?**_


	43. Fever

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was beyond happy, she was telling me that in fifty weeks she will let me get her pregnant. I couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her passionately- Gajeel... let's... find... a... dark... alley- she told me between kisses.

-Gihi!- i laughed against her mouth "I loved it when she gets her pervert side out... who i'm kidding i always love her". I carried her towards the closest alley, never breaking the kiss and consummated our lust, passion and love "And wake up a few people too, gihi!".

_**Chapter 49:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-It isn't working- F-onichan said- We are doing something wrong.

We had been training for a month now, luckily we are all getting alone quiet well. It looks as if we were made to be a team. Sometimes we trained all together but usually we were divided like this: Gajeel, Lily and Miyu/ Mira, Lisana, Cana and Bickslow/ Ju-chan, Jet and Droy/ F-onichan and I. A few times i went and trained alone with Team Shadow Gear or with Gajeel but mostly of the time we trained with this division.

- I know F-onichan but i can't figure out what is the thing we are doing wrong- i pouted sitting on the floor.

-Juvia knows that Lev-chan and Freed will figure it out. After all they are the smartest of Fairy Tail- Ju-chan tried to encourage me, she had came to tell us that dinner was ready.

-Thanks Ju-chan... but it's so difficult. I don't even know from where to start from- i told her.

-I can tell you that- a voice came from behind F-onichan.

-Can you?- asked Lisana to his boyfriend while she was having her arms wrapped around one of Bickslow's arms.

-Yes!-he let his tough hang in the air- Your souls aren't connected, you keep thinking too much about technique that you forget about combining your souls. Which by the way is the most important thing in an Unison Road- Bickslow explained "I never thought of that".

I looked at F-onichan who gave me the kind of look of let-'s-try-this-again- Let's do it!- i exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

-But Lev-chan both of you have been training since dawn- protested Ju-chan- You need to rest.

But we ignored her and took each others hand and this time only concentrated in connecting our souls. Suddenly a bright purple light covered us and we released huge amount of energy- _WORD __NIGHTMARE!- _we both shouted. Out of nowhere our objective, a tree recovered with iron scales (courtesy of Gajeel), was surrounded by four walls. However, this walls weren't normal they were similar to the once of the Jutsu Shiki of F-onichan but the words and runes of this ones started to glow and to shoot attacks to our object leaving nothing at all.

I opened my eyes as plates and looked at F-onichan that had the same expression as me and i bet that he was thinking the same thing "Did we really do that?"- We did it!- i started to jump from excitement. We had been trying to get it right for three weeks but haven't managed nothing. Of course we trained another things too but we focused mostly all our energy on this combination-We did it! We... did...- "Ara... what... is...happen..."

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What's wrong Gajeel-onichan?- asked me the earth brat.

-He is worried about mom- answered for me Lily, i grunted trying to say 'thank you'.

-Levy-onechan?

-Yes, she had been trying to manage to do an Unison Road with Uncle Freed right for a while but never could. It had been depressing mom for a while and if mom's depressed that is depressed- explained Lily.

-Oh! I hope that one day i'll find a man that loves me as much as Gajeel-onichan loves Levy-onecan!- exclaimed Miyu with her eyes sparking while daydreaming "She surely needs to stop spending so much time with Rainy Woman", i sweat dropped.

-Of course you will- i assured her, patting her head and remembering the way that, that cheap copy of Salamander, was looking at her "When i get back i need to get things straight with that brat".

-Well done- said Demon Woman while smiling at us.

-Thanks- we answered.

-Where is Shrimp?- i asked a little bit worried.

Demon Woman chuckled and tried to calm me down- Lisana and Bickslow went for her and the rest.

I was about to sit down at the table when- HELP!- i would recognized that voice from anywhere, it was Rainy Woman's voice- HELP! Lev-chan is in problems!

As soon as the words left her mouth, i dashed towards the scent of my beloved "I hope you are alive"-What the hell is happening?!- i yelled angrily when i arrived at where she was. I saw her lying on the floor, i could hear her strained breathing from where i was but what angered me the most is that no one was trying help her- Why the hell aren't you trying to help her?!- i shouted running towards her.

-Gajeel don't!- the three warned me but i dismissed them and picked her up. They looked at me shocked- How is it possible?- they whispered.

-What the hell?!- "Brat can you hear me?", "Metalicana is it you? What the fuck are you doing in my head? And since when can you do it?", "There is no time for it. Your shorty's problem is that her second stage is developing, she will have a very high fever only her mate can be next to her. The heat will be to much for others, that's why your friends couldn't help her. You need to hear me very carefully if you don't do as i tell you, she won't survive the night". "Wait a minute Shrimp might die?...", i looked down at her and felt my heart breaking into a hundred pieces "Tell me what to do!" i growled decided not to let her die.

_The next morning _

I heard that the breathing of my little fairy was returning to the normal, i exhale relived "She did it! She survived". I looked after her all night without rest, she didn't improve a bit at all but now she had and that was a big relief to me. I felt that Shorty started to wake up- W what happened?- she asked rubbing her eyes as if she had just been awakened from a pleasant dream.

-You scared the heck out of me! That's what happened- i told her, she looked at me confused so i told her everything- I should let know the others that you woke up when i told them that you could die, they freaked out.

-It was a test- she murmured, loud enough for me to hear it.

-Eh? What do you mean?- i was very confused.

-It was a test. While i was sleeping they gave me what my heart desired the most... if i didn't notice that it was false... i could have died- she said quietly "What her heart desired the most? Is it something that i can't give her?".

-What was it?- now it was her time to be confused- What was what your heart desired the most?- i repeated my question.

-I was in the big ancient house, that i like so much, that is next to the library of Mangolia and you and Lily were there. We lived happily together with our son and daughter, also... my dead parents were there with my grand-aunt, Roxy, and Metalicana. Everything was perfect... you were one of the ten saints mages while i was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and there was a huge underground library bellow our home, full of my precious books- she told me, smiling at the memory of the dream- They asked me if i would like to stay- "W what?"- I thought of saying yes... but then i remembered something important- "What was it?"- You are going to get your self killed if i didn't come back and look after you- she smiled at me and cried silently. I hugged her- I really missed them Gajeel.

-I know Levy, i know- i let her know while patting her head. When she went to sleep again, i excited the tent.

-How is she?- they all asked at the same time.

-She survived- they let a big sigh of relief- But for now she needs to rest.

-Is there something wrong, Gajeel?- asked Demon Woman's little sister.

-Yeah- i scratched her head- I'm only tired.

-You were all night looking after her, of course you would be tired- Demon Woman said- Go and sleep Gajeel.

I nodded and reentered the tent. I saw that Shrimp was shivering, i wrapped my arms protectively around her and went to sleep wit this as my last thought "I'll try to make your wish come true... at least what i can".

_**Next Chapter: What does Gajeel mean by his last thought of the day? Will their training have anymore surprises?**_


	44. Cheating?

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Demon Woman said- Go and sleep Gajeel.

I nodded and reentered the tent. I saw that Shrimp was shivering, i wrapped my arms protectively around her and went to sleep wit this as my last thought "I'll try to make your wish come true... at least what i can".

_**Chapter 50:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

Mira fell to her knees and coughed blood-The winner is Levy Redfox!- announced Lily after Mirajane passed out.

It was our third month of training and i was fulfilling my promise of having a fair fight against Mira- Onechan!- cried Lisana and went to the aid of her older sister as well as her boyfriend and F-onichan.

-You are quiet powerful-praised me Bickslow with his babies coring "Powerful" over his head.

-Thanks- i answered him with a tired smile "She got better" i thought, "You too" both of my partners told me.

-Levy!/Lev-chan!/Levy-onechan!/Mom!- shouted Team Shadow Gear, Miyu and Lily running towards me and congratulated me for mi victory.

-Hey guys, where is Gajeel?- i asked.

-He went to train alone- answered me Lily "Again?...". Lately Gajeel have been training by himself at night and returning late at night, if he continue like that he would faint from exhaustion.

-Well who wants to have dinner?- i asked with a fake smile.

-I do!- everyone answered me.

I giggled- Well i'll make dinner- i told them.

-Let Juvia help you- Ju-chan offered.

-No, i'ts ok- i refused, i needed time to think.

-You shouldn't think that he is cheating you- i almost cut a finger by the surprise when Ishtar appeared in front of me.

-I told you not to do that!- i scolded her- And i don't know what are you talking about- i lied.

-Oh, come on Hime-chan! I live inside your head and body, you can't hide something like this from me- she exclaimed, i released a big sigh and continued cooking-He loves you.

-I know.

-He desires you.

-I know.

-He won't hurt you.

-I know.

-He won't betray you.

-I know.

-He won't cheat on you.

-I KNOW!- this time i shouted- I fucking know that! But the insecurity of not being good enough for him or that i don't look like other girls is eating me alive!- tears started to fall- And now he disappears at night without any explanation and comes really late, almost at noon. What else do you want me to think?!- i broke down and fell to my knees- I love him so much- i whispered.

-I know- Ishtar told me, hugging me hard.

-I love him so much that if he left me for another... i don't think that i could continue living- i murmured against her chest.

-Do you really don't trust me that much?- i heard a voice, that i would always recognize, ask behind my big sister. It was Gajeel! "How much did he hear?". He looked really pissed off "I made him angry...", i gulped hard.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was really pissed off! I just came back from a mission to find my wife crying and discussing with her big sister about me cheating on her, "Cheating! Really?!"-G gajeel where are we going?- she asked me while i was dragging her into the woods.

-To a place i found- was my answer.

-But...- she tried to protest but i only ignored her, tightening my grip and speeding the pass. "Why? Why would you think that, Shrimp? Don't you trust me enough?" my anger was replaced by sadness. When we reached the place her eyes widened in shock-T this p place is amazing!- she exclaimed.

There was a waterfall that ended up in a river, the water and the sun created a small rainbow. The trees had different colors and the scene looked as if it was taken from a picture... it was perfect. I sat her under a tree and took my guitar:

**What makes you beautiful by: One Direction.**

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads  
When you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is en-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

When i finished she was crying hard and smiling brightly- I love you from the bottom of my heart Levy. I would never see any other girl than you, they are horrible compare to you. Trust your beauty more, would you? After all as in the song i'm not the only guy that sees it. However, i'll be the only one to have you- my face turned from gentleness to seriousness and a dead aura appeared around me.

-Of course!- she exclaimed jumping on me and kissing me. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex there "It had been a long time since i had her"-Gajeel what do you truly do at night?- she quietly asked, i looked down at her and glared- Don't worry i know that you are not cheating on me but i don't believe that you are training.

-You are very intelligent- i said- I'm making missions because i want to earn money to buy something i want... and don't ask what it is. It's a surprise- her face was confused but nodded and rested her head on my chest. I chuckled at the sight and kissed her forehead.

**P.O.V Naomi**

When he finished she was crying hard and smiling brightly- I love you from the bottom of my heart Levy. I would never see any other girl than you, they are horrible compare to you. Trust your beauty more, would you? After all as in the song i'm not the only guy that sees it. However, i'll be the only one to have you- his face turned from gentleness to seriousness and a dead aura appeared around him "He never acted like that towards me".

-Of course!- she exclaimed jumping on him and kissed him "How dares she kiss my man?!". But i couldn't stop tears from falling when i saw them stripping each others clothes, i couldn't see that anymore and i ran into the woods. I tripped with a stone and fell on the ground. I stayed like that and cried as hard as i had ever done "Why Gajeel? Why she and not me?! I'll have you back from her claws"...

_**Next Chapter: Who is Naomi? What is her relationship with Gajeel? Did Gajeel cheat on Levy?**_


	45. Naomi

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Naomi**

"Why Gajeel? Why she and not me?! I'll have you back from her claws"...

_**Chapter 51:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Ne Shrimp you know that we could stay more time here and...-Gajeel started to leave a trial of kisses on m neck.

-Gajeel- i moaned-We need to returne to the camp, they must be worried about us- i pushed him off me.

-But...- he tried to protest but a screaming voice interrupted him.

-Gajeel!-a girl of almost the same age of my husband appeared from the bushes- Gajeel, i need your help!

-Barmaid, what's up?- he asked a bit worried "Who is this girl?".

-We don't have time, follow me- she took him by the arm and dragged him into the wood but not before sending a glare at me "What did i do?".

-I'll come for dinner- shouted my rough dragon before disappearing between the trees.

"Are you worried that he is cheating on you with her?" asked Ishtar, "No, not anymore" i felt both of my partners smiling. And it was true, now i know that it won't happen... after all i'm his mate.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Naomi dragged me towards her house, in the village next to the mountains- What are we doing here?- i asked a bit annoyed of not receiving answers. When i started with my secret missions i met her when she was being abused by a bunch of boys, i broke their bones and saved her since then we become... _friends... _i guess.

She just ignored my question and pushed me in her bedroom, i looked around the room searching for danger but found none "Why would she interrupt my moment with Shorty if it wasn't something important?". I turned around and found her... without her dress! Barmaid launched her self over me and kissed me, i was in a state of shock "What the hell is happening?!", she broke the kiss apart and began to kiss my neck- I want you Gajeel- she whispered in a sensual tone but it didn't turn me on a bit. I grabbed her and threw her on bed, i heard her giggle and exclaim- I knew you wanted me!

"You are so wrong on that Naomi" i shacked my head "So wrong". I walked towards the door ready to leave but she hugged me from behind-Naomi release me- i ordered her with a cold and hard tone.

I felt her flinch and drop a few tears, then she tightened her grip on me- Why Gajeel?- she asked desperate- Why do you prefer that ugly bitch than me?- she shouted this time. Now she really did something she shouldn't have, i used my iron cub and punched her on the stomach sending her flying towards the wall. She looked up at me, eyes full of sadness and confusion.

**P.O.V Naomi**

When he threw me on the soft mattress of my bed i thought that i was right, that he truly wanted me, and that woman used some kind of spell on him which only could be broke by a true love kiss. However, when i saw him heading towards the door i started to panic "I thought that the curse was broken". I hugged him from behind preventing him from leaving me-Naomi release me- he ordered me with a cold and hard tone.

I flinched from his tone of voice and started to cry "Why? Why would you be so wicked to break the love Gajeel and i shared? (She is asking Levy)"- Why Gajeel?- i asked desperate- Why do you prefer that ugly bitch than me?- i shouted this time "Maybe if he sees how horrible and plain that 'Levy' is he would wake up". But suddenly i felt something cold hit me on my stomach and it sent me flying towards the wall. When i looked up at him i noticed that it was his iron cub, sadness was all i felt but that changed when i saw the ring on his married finger now i felt sadness and confusion-What is that ring doing there?- i growled- I had never seen you wearing it!

-Of course you didn't!- he spatted "How is it possible for the course be so strong?!"- I never used it because i didn't want it to get dirty by the blood of my opponents! But i always wear it since i got married to my wife, Levy, six months ago- "Six moths?!" my eyes widened in shock "He had been six months married... so it isn't a course...", i realized.

-I thought you loved me- i whispered but he heard it and laughed at me. His laughter was cold and dark, it sent shivers through my back.

-I would never love you!- he stated "W what?!", tears started to fall through my cheeks- I would never love anyone who isn't Shrimp.

-You called her Shrimp!- i accused him.

-Yes- he shrugged his shoulders, a gesture that he didn't care- What's the problem with that?

-You use your nicknames when you hate that person- he looked at me as if i was crazy and then laughed at me again.

-You are really this desperate... pathetic!- he spatted at me "Why are you so cold towards me?"- I use nicknames always but stopped using them when i hate that person- "H he hates m me?"- And yes, now i hate you from the bottom of my heart no on but NO ONE talks like that to my mate and lives to count it- he growled and left slamming the door.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. Since the moment i met him i started to search information about dragons and found out about mate "So i completely lost... eh".

**P.O.V Levy**

I sensed danger entering my tent, i was ready to attack my enemy when i notice who was it- For Mavis's sake! Gajeel i almost attack you from all the bad aura you are emanating!- i yelled at him, i was really lucky that F-onichan and i put some runes so no one can hear what happens in here, but we could hear what happens outside so we wouldn't be attacked by surprise- What's wrong?- i asked concerned when i looked at his serious face.

-I h have something to tell you- he said- What happened tonight was...

He told me everything that happened with Naomi... and do you know what... i didn't feel sad, angry or jealous... i felt pity for that girl who's heart was broken... specially for Gajeel's words-We need to go and apologies to her for how brute you were- i said.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I looked at her as if she was mad- After the song you dedicated me i'm not afraid for loosing you anymore, now i just felt pity for how harsh you were with her- "W what ratiocination is that?!"- And she didn't even know that you were married because you never used your marriage ring- she remembered me "Well... she has a point", "She always has" my awareness told me, "Shut up!"- Tomorrow we will let the others pack the thing while we are heading to the village and apologies to Naomi.

I wrapped her with my arms and kissed her fiercely and lay her down- You... are... amazing- i told her between kisses- Your heart is the biggest and kindest thing ever- i smashed my lips with her again- Shall we continue what we left when Barmaid interrupted us?- i whispered in her ear.

-Only because you forgave her- she said "She noticed the nickname... i'm never gonna get bored of her intelligence".

**P.O.V Naomi**

The next day at the bar two mages sat at the bar- I thought you hated me?- i asked Gajeel- And what are you doing here?- i spatted at his _'wife'- _Are you going to make me a scene of jealousy?

-How do you dare?...- started to growl Gajeel but 'Levy' placed a hand on his chest making him seat- But...

-She is only hurt- she told him "Hurt? I'm destroyed!"- I'm really sorry- she bowed "W what?!"- My husband's words must have been too harsh for you to process and the hit you received- "She is apologizing for that? What is wrong with this woman?"- But you must understand that a dragon or dragon slayer can not control himself against the ones that attack his/her mate, physically or verbally.

-Now i see why Gajeel chose you- i told the. I didn't have rancor anymore, how could i? She has an angels heart- It's ok, it was my fault anyways. Gajeel at least i hope that our friendship can be recovered.

-Gihi it has already been, Barmaid- he smirked "B barmaid... they are really good people".

-I hope we can be friends too. Only if you would like- i told Levy.

-I would love- she smiled "What a sweet smile"- Today we are heading to compete in the Grand Magic Games, you can come with us if you like- she told me.

-Wouldn't i be a bother?- i asked unsure.

-No, i would love that one of the few friends that have my husband was there cheering for him- she told me.

-Hey!- protested Gajeel.

-You know that i'm right- i laughed at the scene- So are you coming?

-Yes, just let me go and pack my things- i answered.

-Let me help you- offered Levy.

We spent two hours packing my things, we could have finished in one but we spent so much time talking that time passed by "She really is a fantastic woman and beautiful too. I think that my jealousy blinded me and i couldn't see it before"- We finally finished!- i exclaimed- I need to tell my boss that i'm leaving for two weeks.

-All right, i'll head to where is Gajeel- she told me, i nodded and went to my boss's office.

When i got the ok from her i went to the bar where i found Gajeel drinking a beer- You finally finished?

-Yes, i just need to get my bag from my room- i told him.

-I'll do it. See it as an apology- he said, standing up.

-Where is Levy?- i asked him.

-Outside talking with her partner- Gajeel answered me before leaving "Partner?".

I excited the bar to find Levy... hugging another man and telling him- Don't worry, i won't tell Gajeel.

"She is cheating on him!"- How could you?!- i shouted.

They broke apart and Levy looked at me confused- What is wrong?

"WHAT IS WRONG?! She can't be this cheeky!"- You are cheating on Gajeel- i accused her.

She continued confuse for a bit more but then opened her eyes as if she had notice what i was talking about- No,no, no you got it all wrong- "What did i get wrong?" now i was the confused one- You see...

She explained me who was Eliot and why was she consoling him. She even asked for my help, "Who would have thought it? Even spiders do..."

_**Next Chapter: What happened to Eliot? What kind of help did Levy request from Naomi?**_


	46. First day of the Grand Magic Games

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Naomi**

- You are cheating on Gajeel- i accused her.

She continued confuse for a bit more but then opened her eyes as if she had notice what i was talking about- No,no, no you got it all wrong- "What did i get wrong?" now i was the confused one- You see...

She explained me who was Eliot and why was she consoling him. She even asked for my help, "Who would have thought it? Even spiders do..."

_**Chapter 52:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Well it's time for the show!- announced Gajeel when a huge hologram appeared.

-Welcome to the annual Grand Magic Games!- he started- This year it will be an intelligence test- everyone in the room grinned and looked at me and F-onichan.

-We are gonna be firsts!-screamed Cana.

-Hell yeah!- concurred Gajeel, Mira only giggled.

-You'll have to cross a mirror without breaking it- "Mirror? What did they prepare?"- But remember: 'To open the gates of your soul you'll have to be able to connect your heart and body'- with that he left, leaving a large mirror.

-What the hell does it mean 'connect heart and body'?- growled Gajeel.

-Freed-kun do you know?- asked Mirajane.

-I think he means to the old beliefs. Formerly people thought that mirrors were the portals to the underworld and that they were able to reflect your souls- he said thoughtfully- But i have no idea of what he meant about 'connect heart and body'.

-Well at least we have half of the riddle resolved- commented Cana- And you Levy? Do you know anything?

-Yes, i think i do- they looked at me hoping for an answer- When we talk about soul, mind and body you never mention your heart. So why did they mentioned it now? It is said that mirrors not only reflect soul but also mind because both of them are connected, what they want us to do is open the portal by putting some life into the coldness and calculated reflection of our soul. And what is the function of our hearts?

-To maintain us alive by bumping blood- answered F-onichan.

-Correct!- i stepped forward towards the mirror and wrote the word knife "I hope i'm right...".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Her intelligence amuses me" i thought while she was walking towards the mirror. I saw her write something and a sharp knife appeared on her hand "What is she planning?". I watched her cut her left palm "What is wrong with her?!" and touch the mirror. Suddenly a light-green started to shine from the mirror- You have to put your blood on your reflection so the portal will open!- she shouted, throwing the knife towards her cousin and stepping forward, crossing the mirror.

We all did the same first Fanboy, afterwards Demon Woman, then the Drunkard and finally i. When the the light seceded i saw that, that talking pumpkin was waiting for us- Congratulations you were the first team on passing the test!- "Gihi! So first ones"- You can rest here until the other teams are ready- he said pointing at a door.

We nodded and entered the room-First ones! Bacchus owes me a drink-exclaimed the Drunkard.

-What else did you expect from my wife?!- i praised Shrimp wrapping an arm around her shoulder ans sitting at the sofa.

-I would never thought of the idea if F-onichan hadn't said about what formely people thought about mirrors- she said modestly.

-Thank you L-onesan but Gajeel is right you were amazing- he tolde her, sitting at the arm chair with Demon Woman on his lap.

The Drunkard sat on the table Indian style and sulked-It's not fair Master formed this team full of couples!

We all laughed at her silliness... well except of Shorty who seemed plunged in her thoughts. I had noticed that since the night after i told her about what happened with Naomi she seemed a bit off and distant "Is she angry about it? Or jealous?". I leaned down and whispered in her ear- Are you ok Shrimp?

She snapped from her trance and smiled at me. She pecked my lips and said- Yes, i'm ok- I knew that she was lying but didn't say anything due to it wasn't the adequate moment to talk about it.

We waited for an entire hour until that talking pumpkin finally said the words i had been waiting so much- All the teams had been decided!- "Finally!"- On eighth place Quatro Cerbeus: Yaeger, War Cry, Rocker, Nobarly, Serns and Bacchus as reserve- cheers were heard "eight place? That's strange" i could see the Drunkard sulking about how disappointing she was about her boyfried- On seventh place Fairy Tail team A: Natsu, Grey, Alzack, Erza, Elfame and Evergreen as reserve- this times the cheers were louder "So those idiots passed the intelligence test?"- On sixth place Mermaid Heel: Beth, Ariana, Risley, Milliana, Penelope and Teresa as reserve- "They are not using that Sword Chick? But she is powerful!"- On fifth place we have Excalibur team B: Utau Crescendo, Delena Beauty, Yuki Welton, Yukine Telshon, Fauna Droisse and Wendy Marvell as reserve- "Team B? That means that they are using two teams like us!" i gazed at the others who's expression turned serous, even the Drunkard stopped sulking "This is gonna be fun!"- On fouth place Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Tobi Horhorta and Chelia Blendy- we could hear the shouts of the crowd for their Jura-sama "He is still popular after being beaten by Sparky", i thought amused- On third place Sabertooth: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Kagura and Yukino as reserve.

-What that sword chick is part of Sabertooth?!- i exclaimed shocked. The rest of my team was like me and i could hear some gasps of surprise from the crowd.

-On second place we have Excalibur team A: Laxus Dreyar, Kai Kernot, Stefan Creepton, Steven Creepton, Samuel Creepton and Kagami Luke as reserve!- the crowd went wild.

-This is gonna be hard- commented Fanboy.

-A team formed by only S-class mages, that have different but at the same time good combinations of powers... Master Yuri is very intelligent- said Shrimp.

-Don't worry our team has three mages S-class and the rest have almost that level- i told them.

They looked surprise "Maybe they didn't expect me to be the one that encourage the team" but then Demon Girl giggled- Gajeel is right we need to have more confidence in us- she said.

Then there looks turned into ones full of determination sent to me- Well Gajeel we are counting with you to guide us, _Lieder- _patted my shoulder the Drunkard "L lieder?", i nodded hesitatingly.

-And in first place we have Fairy Tail team B: Gajeel Redfox, Levy Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser as reserve!- the expectorates went wild i could hear some of the 'Poison Ladies' cheering for their 'Levy-sama' and some faint when Shrimp sent a wave and a kiss to them "Gihi! My Shorty is quiet popular".

I sensed that the blonde light copy of dragon slayer had mated the sword chick and that Raios had a mate too "I bet is that celestial mage from his guild"- Guys!- i called and they paid attention immediately "I could grow to like being the Lieder"- The reason why that sword chick is part of Sabertooth now is due to that blond dragon slayer mated with her.

There were some looks of shock but they were then replace by concern for the copy of dragon slayer when Tatiana stepped forward until she was in front of him. The crowd went silent in expectation of a great fight- Sting Eucliffe!- she started- I won't oppose to your relationship with Kagura, it's her decision to choose with who she will spent the rest of her life... However, you dare to make her cry and you'll face my rage- she threatened but Sabertooth's dragon slayer didn't even flinch.

-I love her from the bottom of my heart- it could be heard some 'aws' from the crowd and female mages- I would never hurt her- he finished wrapping an arm around a very red sword chick and with a nod of approval from Tatiana.

After the crowd calmed down from the scene that they had just watched, that talking pumpkin began to talk again- The first event is called 'Karaoke', you will have to preform a song that has the word that you take from the hat- he was holding a hat and out of the blue a stage appeared in the middle of the field- The points will be given by the judge depending on how great they think you did it, which means that two teams can have the same punctuation. It's time to choose your competitors!

-Excalibur team has Utau Crescendo, she is a very famous and talented singer- commented Mira.

-Also her power is musical- added Shrimp- I think that Gajeel should go.

-We think it too- they all agreed.

-Me?! But why?- i asked "I thought they hated my voice... except from Shrimp".

-When you asked Levy out you preformed a beautiful song- said Demon Woman clapping her hands- You had such a wonderful voice.

-Ok i'll go- i surrendered.

**P.O.V Levy**

-The first competitor is Yaeger from Quartro Cerbeus. His word is life- Mato announced and a mage stepped on the stage and started to sing:

_**It's my life by Bon Jovi**_

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

"The song was good but he couldn't reach some notes"- The results are...- a number appeared on the lacryma- Quatro Cerbeus has 7 points!

-Wild...-started Yaeger but his guild, the crowd and Cana finished.

-... Four!

-The next one is Natsu from Fairy Tail team A. His word is Happy- the stage exploded in flames and Natsu jumped on it.

_**Happy by Pharrell Williams:**_

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, come on, bring me down  
Happy, come on, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, come on, bring me down  
Happy, come on, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Come on, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

During all the song he was dancing and smiling, his happiness was so contagious that everyone started to sing and dance with him "He might not have the best voice but he really knows how to move a crowd", i thought- The result is... EIGHT! Fairy Tail team A has eight points.

-I didn't know that he sang- commented F-onichan.

-Me either- i said.

-The third competitor is Risley from Mermaid Heel. Her word is Beautiful- she stepped on the stage and began to sing a ballad:

_**Beautiful by Christina Aguilera**_

Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down today

The crowd went silence before exploiting into cheers for her beautiful lyrics "She must have suffered a lot in the past due to her weight" i thought noticing some tears on my cheek-What an amazing performance! She has... eight points too!- she celebrated it with her team.

-Our next competitor is Utau Cressendo!- the crowd went wild "The order is the same as the order of how we past the first challenge... which means that Gajeel is the last one... i wonder what kind of word did he pick"- And her word is God!

_**If i write a note to God by Charice Pempengco:**_

Music started to sound but she wasn't anywhere to be seen

If I wrote a note to God  
I would speak what's in my soul  
I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away  
For love to overflow.

**Mist started to appear on the stage**

If I wrote a note to God  
I'd pour my heart out on each page  
I'd ask for war to end  
And for peace to mend this world.

I'd say, I'd say, I'd say

**The mist was blown away and she appeared on the stage. The crowd went mad "She is good"**

Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love 'cause love is overdue  
And it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on.

If I wrote a note to God

**She stepped a bit forward**

I would say please help us find our way  
End all the bitterness  
Put some tenderness in our hearts.

I'd say, I'd say, I'd say

Give us the strength to make it through

Help us find love 'cause love is overdue  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue.

Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
'Cause it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on.

No, no, (no...)  
We can't do it on our own  
So, so...

(Give us the strength to make it through)Us...

**The crowd started to sing with her (what is written between ()! )**  
... (Help us find love 'cause love is overdue)  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help...

(Grant us)Grant us the faith to carry on...  
Hoping it seems all hope is gone  
Coz it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on.

No, no, (no...)  
We can't do it on our own  
(So, ) so...

**The music stopped and she sang the last part in acapela.**

If I wrote a note to God...

We were all mute "She has a perfect voice!". When she bowed we all went insane and cheered for her- Her punctuation is TEN. She has a perfect punctuation!- Mato announced- Our fifth competitor is Lyon from Lamia Scale. His word is slave- "Slave? That's strange". He appeared from a mini hurricane of snow and started to sing:

_**Slave of her kisses by David Bisbal**_

Don't ask me why I talk about her every now and then

But it just that I still remember her,  
And I still carry inside me the way she loved  
And you ask me why,  
you ask me for a motive and an explanation  
as to why I haven't gotten her out of my heart now and forever.

But I'm like that, and I will  
and I will keep wondering through your body,  
But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **He started to dance "He really dance very good!"**  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

There is no one that can control love,  
in fact I've loved you like no one else,  
but sometimes its her that brings down my security

But I'm like that, and I will  
and I will keep wondering through your body,  
But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **The crowd... even Mira, Cana and i sang along with him.**  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her. **Lyon**** pointed at Ju-chan who was on the crowd, she blushed a bit.**

And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **He finished using his ice magic and turning it into a light snow that showered all the field.**

-That was so romantic!- Mira squeezed.

-Yes but i don't think that Grey is very happy with all this scene- said F-onichan pointing at Fairy Tail team A's balcony. He was right it was all frozen and Grey was emanating a huge deadly aura.

-Let's see what punctuation has Lyon Vastia... he has... NINE POINTS!- all the girls went wild and even Ju-chan clapped for him which caused Grey to get pissed off... more than he was- Sabertooth is next and their competitor is Sting and his word is Real!- "What are this strange words?!".

_**MY PREROGATIVE BY: BOBBY BROWN.**_

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me.  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission, (i) make my own decisions.  
That's my prerogative. (that's my prerogative)  
It's my prerogative. it's the way I wanna live.  
It's my prerogative. you can't tell me what to do.

They say I'm crazy, I really don't care.  
That's my prerogative.  
They say I'm nasty. but I don't give a damn.  
Getting girls is how I am.  
Some ask me questions. why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me.  
I really don't know the deal about our brother.  
I'm tryin' hard to make it right.  
Not long ago before I won this fight.

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me.  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission, (i) make my own decisions.  
That's my prerogative. (that's my prerogative)  
It's my prerogative. it's the way I wanna live.  
It's my prerogative. you can't tell me what to do.

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not zooped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships  
Really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong with  
Spreading myself around

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me.  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission, (i) make my own decisions.  
That's my prerogative. (that's my prerogative)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions (oh)  
That's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live  
It's my prerogative  
You can't tell me what to do  
Why can't I live my life?  
Without all of the things that people say oooooh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions (oh)  
That's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

(they say I'm crazy)  
Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live (tell me why)  
(they say I'm nasty)  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions (oh)  
That's my prerogative

It's my prerogative

-Nice performance!- "Really nice! Lately guys dance very good" i thought amused- He's punctuation is... seven?

-But why he was amazing!- a girl from the crowd shouted and there was a lot of protests in concordance of what the girl said.

-Listen mina!- shouted one of the judges- The event was to use the word that you picked from the hat in your song, his word was Real which he used but only a few times and it wasn't the most important thing that's why he got a seven- there was a few more protests but they let it g at the end. I watched as he approached his team and for what i saw he asked for forgiveness for having the lowest punctuation but his guild mates cheered him "They changed a lot... i'm happy for them".

**P.O.V Master**

-Our penultimate performance is going to be given by Laxus Dreyer from Excalibur team A!- "Laxus?!", i was shocked "I didn't knew he could sing"- His word is Love- now i choked with my saliva "He is gonna sing a love song?!"

A piano appeared on the stage and my grandson collocated himself in front of it and started to play it "He can also play the piano?".

I will love you by Axel.

Is little to say you are my light, my sky, my other half  
Is little to say I would give my life for your love and even more

The words don't do for me ( are not enough for me), no  
To explain you what I feel  
And all that you cause inside me

The white and black become colors  
And everything is sweet when it is said by you  
And if it is from you.

I will love you and make you feel  
That every day I will chose you  
Because you give me your love without measurement  
I want to live my whole life with you

Is little to say that I am the one who takes care of you like a guardian angel  
Is little to say that in a kiss of yours I always find my peace

The words don't do for me ( are not enough for me), no  
To explain you what I feel  
And all that you cause inside me

The white and black become colors  
And everything is sweet when it is said by you  
And if it is from you.

x2

I will love you and make you feel **"I only saw that face on him when his children were born... Yuri thanks for making him love again"**  
That every day I will chose you  
Because you give me your love without measurement  
I want to live my whole life with you

Living no, living my whole life next to you  
Because you give your love without measurement  
I want to live my whole life next to you.

Is little to say  
That in a kiss of yours  
I always find my peace.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, specially the women who were fainting- His punctuation is...- "Come on he deserves a TEN!" even though Laxus was Fairy Tail's rival he still is my grandson-... TEN!- i jumped from emotion and i saw him sent a wink at his girlfriend, who is gonna be his wife after the Grand Magic Games, she was crying from the emotion and smiled brightly at him- Our last competitor but not least is Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail team B!- "Gajeel? I thought they would send Mira" i was confused but hoped that he would do great- His words is Stars- "Stars? We are ruined".

_**Counting stars by One Republic**_

**He started to play his guitar**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line **"He is singing from the bottom of his heart" **  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold **"The lyrics are wise"**  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive "**The song is so Gajeel too"**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn **The crowd started to clap**  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old **S****ome started to sing with him**  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**He stopped playing and began to clap his hands in a rhythm**

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money **Now all the field is singing with him**  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money **I had never seen that smile on Gajeel's face**  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

**Gajeel started to play the guitar again**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

All stadium irrupted in cheers more than when Laxus sang or Utau... "He might be a great singer" i thought.

-The results are...

_**Next Chapter: What ere the results? Why is Levy so distant?**_


	47. First round of battles

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Master**

All stadium irrupted in cheers more than when Laxus sang or Utau... "He might be a great singer" i thought.

-The results are...

_**Chapter 53:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-The results are...- Mato and his stupid waiting was killing me "He was perfect, fabulous and splendid! He deserves ten, no he deserves one hundred points"-... ara the punctuation of Gajeel Redfox doesn't appear- "w what?!", there were a lot of gasps of frustration on the crowd- It looks like the judges don't know what does the iron dragon of Fairy Tail deserve- "Hurry up! My rough dragon looks as if he was about of faint from nervousness"-The results are ready! And he got a... TEN!

-Yes!- i couldn't handle all the emotion and jumped from the balcony running towards him. He took me on his arms, spin me around and then he kissed me. Full mouth in front of all the field watching us!- You were amazing- i told him panting once we broke apart.

-Gihi! Did you expect less from your husband?- he joked and pecked my lips. I heard the cheering of the crowd and blushed madly "I had completely forgotten about them", seeing my red color Gajeel laughed and while we were heading to wards our balcony he whispered in my ear-Shy now Shrimp?

I slapped playfully his shoulder "He is an idiot"- That's the end of the first even!- Mato said earning applause from the expectorates- The next thing are battles! Our first fight is Rufus from Sabertooth vs Yuka from Lamia Scale.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Fucking yeah! I got a ten" i was very happy specially when that talking pumpkin announced that now we were having battles "The mask man against that creep? Sabertooth won already"-Let the fight begin!- Lamia Scale's mage attacked with 'Wave Bullet' but Mask Man was an illusion, so the attack passed through him. Suddenly a light appeared from behind the creep and hit him hard, sending him flying across the battle field although he didn't give up and stood on his two feet. However, he was knocked out immediately by a projectile- The winner is Rufus Lore! Sabertooth wins 10 points.

"I knew it!"- He improved- told us Shrimp.

-How did you notice?- asked the Drunkard "Good question".

-His magical power is stronger and his Memory-make magic is faster- she answered "I didn't notice... if he got stronger the others too... so Excalibur teams aren't the only ones that will cause us trouble... EXCELLENT!".

-The second match is Yuki from Excalibur team B vs Grey from Fairy Tail team A- shouted the pumpkin.

-Two ice mages... this fight will be interesting- commented Demon Girl.

-She isn't only an ice mage- i told them.

-What do you mean?- asked Fanboy.

-She uses snow, ice and water magic- they looked at me in shock- And she controls her magic in every way she wants, not only like an alchemist.

-Excalibur guild is very powerful- murmured the Drunkard.

-Maybe... but we will win- i assured them. They looked at me with a grateful smile "I really like being the lieder".

-Let the battle begin!- yelled the talking pumpkin.

-'ICE MAKE CANNON'- Ice Princess cast but Phantom (Yuki) only waved her hand and disintegrated it, turning it into water which she use to imprisoned him with "It's the same as 'WATER LOCK' of Rainy Woman". He froze the water and broke free however, Excalibur's mage manipulated those pieces of shattered ice and slashed Ice Princess with them. "Come on! What's wrong with you", i almost break the the balcony's railing by clenching my fists so hard due to how nervous i was "Why is he fighting like that?".

-Let's finish with this- said Phantom- 'BLIZZARD OF DOOM'- all the warmness of the stadium was overcame with a freaking coldness and out of the blue snow began to attack Ice Princess leaving him knocked out in less than five minutes.

-The winner is Yuki Welton! Excalibur Team B gains 10 points- the temperature went back to normal but i could see that Shrimp was still trembling. After all she was only wearing a short marine blue kimono, i took of my coat and putted over her.

-Thanks- she murmured still shaking a bit.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to to warm her up-Whenever you want- i whispered but she heard it and smiled. I could feel the smirks of the rest of the team "Why don't they bother for their own business?", i thought annoyed.

**P.O.V Levy**

-Our next fight is Steven from Excalibur team A vs Rocker from Quatro Cerbeus- "Excalibur's team won" i heard Ishtar comment on my head- Let the match begin!- As fast as the words left Mato's mouth Steven launched himself against Rocker and knocked him off with his 'WATER WING SLASH' "T that was fast", i thought- T the winner is Steven Creepton! Excalibur team A wins 10 points- stuttered Mato "I think he also was shocked", i sensed that Ishtar nodded her head.

-We are next against mermaid Heel- i heard Gajeel said- We know that Fanboy is out of the list- we all laughed... except F-onichan who blushed.

I saw that Ariana was the one they choose- I'll go- they looked at me surprised.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Are you sure Shrimp?- i asked- You don't like to fight that much, if you like the Drunkard can go.

-No, i'll go- "I had never seen that face before... since when does she yearn fighting"- They are sending Arian, she uses Threat magic- "Threat magic?... Now i understood everything" and by the looks of the rest of the team, they too.

-All right Shorty, she is all yours- i said.

-Our last match is Ariana from Mermaid Heel vs Levy from Fairy Tail team B- i could hear the 'Poison Ladies' cheering for their 'Levy-sama' from where i was- Let the battle begin!

Even thought it was time to fight neither of the two moved- So you are Levy Redfox- started Mermaid Heel's mage "What is she gonna say?"- The famous 'Aragnid Emperor'- she mocked. Now she pissed me off but i wasn't the only one the 'Poison Ladies' were mad too.

-How dare she talk like that to Levy-sama!- one of them shouted and there was a lot of concordance on the group.

I saw Shrimp smile "She surely heard her fan"- I am, and i'll show you how powerful is a true spider!- she summoned Spiderboy and Spidergirl on their spider forms and sent them to attack her opponent.

-'Web Shot'!- cast that Mermaid Heel's bitch but my Shrimp was more intelligent. She use Spidergirl's web to counter that bitch's one and attack with Spiderboy's poison shots, which hit the target leaving that bitch paralyzed.

**P.O.V Levy**

**-**The winner is Levy Redfox! Fairy Tail team B earns 10 points- Mato said, "I did it" i was so happy.

I stepped towards Mermaid Heel's mages that ran as fast as they could towards the aid of her guild mate- Here you have- i handed them a Test Tube.

-What is it?- asked Beth taking the tub.

-It's the medicine you'll need to counter the paralyzing poison i used on her- i explained.

-Thanks- they told me, i only nodded and waved my hand towards Fairy Tail member and the 'Poison Ladies' that were cheering for me.

I walked towards the balcony where my rough dragon received me with a kiss- Omedeto!- they all told me.

-That's all for today!- announced Mato- We have on first place Excalibur team A, Excalibur team B and Fairy Tail team B with 20 points!- cheers were heard, "First place!" i thought excited- On second place we have Sabertooth with 17 points- more cheers from the crowd- Lamia Scale is one third place with 9 points, after them we have Fairy Tail with 8 points and on last place we have Quatro Cerbeus with 7 points. See you tomorrow!- the crowd cheered a last time and we all exited the stadium towards a bar to celebrate.

_At the bar_

-Come on Bacchus you pay tonight!- Cana stated, dragging her poor boyfriend towards the bar.

-Omedeto for your victory, both of you- i heard a very familiar voice behind me and Gajeel. When we turned around we found out that it was Master Yuri and Laxus with two babies. Before we could say something Master Makarov appeared demanding to see his grand grand-children, we all sat down on a table.

-Which are their names?- i asked watching the baby boy i had in my arms and the baby boy Master Makarov has on his.

-Momaru- answered Laxus, pointing at Master Makarov.

-And Shikamaru- said Master Yuri pointing at me.

-Shikamaru- i whispered- Wasn't that the name of the great strategist of the war of ten years?

-Yes, it is- answered Master Yuri with a soft smile.

We spent some more time talking wit them but then we went with the others and celebrated with them Naomi jumped on us and congratulated us for our victories. We had a lot of fun.

-Did you see how beautiful Master Yuri's babies were?- i asked Gajeel on our way back to the hotel- They had their mother's eyes and their father's hair color.

-They are adorable- concurred with me Lily.

-Well we will have one to our selves in a short time- my rough dragon commented, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and rubbing my belly bottom. I blushed a bit "Yes, we will", i thought peacefully.

-Stop where you are right now, Gajeel Redfox!- we heard a man shout from behind us...

_**Next Chapter: Who is this man? What does he want?**_


	48. EXTRA: Juvia and Grey

**P.O.V Grey**

We were all mute "That Excalibur's chick knows how to rock!". When she bowed we all went insane and cheered for her- Her punctuation is TEN. She has a perfect punctuation!- Mato announced- Our fifth competitor is Lyon from Lamia Scale. His word is slave- "Lyon? He surely will make the ridiculous". He appeared from a mini hurricane of snow "Show off" and started to sing:

_**Slave of her kisses by David Bisbal**_

Don't ask me why I talk about her every now and then

But it just that I still remember her,  
And I still carry inside me the way she loved  
And you ask me why,  
you ask me for a motive and an explanation  
as to why I haven't gotten her out of my heart now and forever.

But I'm like that, and I will  
and I will keep wondering through your body,  
But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **He started to dance "I didn't know that he could dance... he doesn't do it half bad"**  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

There is no one that can control love,  
in fact I've loved you like no one else,  
but sometimes its her that brings down my security

But I'm like that, and I will  
and I will keep wondering through your body,  
But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **The crowd... even Mira, Cana, Erza and Levy sang along with him.**  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

But I will not be able to give all of me as long as I haven't forgotten her. **Lyon**** pointed at Juvia who was on the crowd, she blushed a bit "What the hell is that bastard doing?! And why do you blush, Juvia? You are MY GIRLFRIEND!". I felt loosing the control of my ice magic.**

And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
we have arrived at a inflection point,  
in which this obsession is driving me away from you.  
And I'm still a slave of her kisses  
And I remain a prisoner of my fears  
And I remain without knowing why shes remains inside of me.  
In our point of inflection I remain a slave of her kisses.

And I'm still a slave of her kisses **He finished using his ice magic and turning it into a light snow that showered all the field.**

-Ice princess chill out! You are freezing our balcony- yelled Flame Brain but i just ignored him, i was thinking of many ways to kill that bastard i have for adopted brother.

-Let's see what punctuation has Lyon Vastia... he has... NINE POINTS!- all the girls went wild and even Juvia clapped for him which caused me to get pissed off... more than i was.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the performances or battles, my head was on the scene of Juvia blushing for the gesture that Lyon made to her and how she clapped for him at the end of the song-Grey- Erza's voice snapped me from my thoughts- It's your time to fight against Yuki Welton from Excalibur team B- she told me "Yuki? Perfect i'll have my re-match and i'll take that pictures off my head".

-Let the battle begin!- yelled the talking pumpkin.

-'ICE MAKE CANNON'- I cast but Yuki only waved her hand and disintegrated it, turning it into water which she use to imprisoned me with "It's the same as 'WATER LOCK' of Juvia". That thought made me remember those images i so wanted to forget, which made me very angry. I froze the water and broke free however, my opponent manipulated those pieces of shattered ice and slashed me with them. "Attacking me with my own magic ice? That is cruel".

-Let's finish with this- she said- 'BLIZZARD OF DOOM'- all the warmness of the stadium was overcame with a freaking coldness "I feel cold too... she is in a completely other level... i can't win...". Out of the blue snow began to attack me leaving me knocked out in less than five minutes.

-The winner is Yuki Welton! Excalibur Team B gains 10 points- that was the last thing i could hear before i fainted.

**P.O.V Juvia**

Juvia couldn't believe it Grey-sama lost and he was injured, as soon as Juvia saw Fairy Tail team A take Grey-sama to the infirmary she dashed to his aid. When Juvia slammed open the doors everyone turned theirs gazes towards her- Juvia is sorry for being so noisy... but she was very worried about Grey-sama... how is he?- Juvia said shyly while blushing and looking at the floor.

-Grey is ok, he only needs to rest- a very familiar voice said- Long time Juvia- Juvia then noticed that Wendy was there.

-Wendy!- Juvia exclaimed and hugged her- Juvia had missed you so much.

-Me too!- Wendy answered- Everyone it's better that i return with my guild.

-We too- the rest of Fairy Tail team A said and left Juvia alone with Grey-sama.

It passed half an hour until Grey-sama woke up- Agh!- he groaned- What happened?- he asked accommodating himself in a sitting position.

-Grey-sama you shouldn't do that!- Juvia scolded him- The injuries that Yuki-san left are still fresh! You need to rest- Grey-sama watch Juvia attentively until he opened his eyes wide as if he remembered everything at once but then his surprise gaze turned into a glare... towards Juvia- Grey-sama are you all right? Did Juvia make something wrong?

-Did you see him?- Grey-sama growled.

-See who?- Juvia was confused.

-Lyon!- shouted Grey-sama- Did you meet with Lyon while i was unconscious?

-Lyon-sama? Why should Juvia have the necessity to meet with Lyon-sama?- Juvia asked more confuse than what she was.

-Don't call him Lyon-sama!- yelled/ordered Grey-sama, grabbing Juvia by the shoulders and throwing her under him on the bed- The only one that you can call with the suffix -sama is ME!- Grey-sama growled before kissing Juvia fiercely, his touch and lips were cold and rough "This isn't Grey-sama!". Juvia started to shed some tears, she wanted him to stop but when she tried to struggle Grey-sama only tightened his grip- Ah!- Grey-sama shouted while he was being thrown towards the wall.

-Juvia are you all right?- Jellal asked covering Juvia with his jacket, Juvia only nodded slowly- What the hell is wrong with you Grey?! Don't you see that she is crying- an assassin aura started to surround Jellal and he was about to attack Grey-sama until Yu-chan's voice stopped him.

-That's enough Jellal!- she ordered- There must be a good reason for Grey to act like he is. Would you tell us, Grey?

-She blushed when Lyon dedicated her that love song and also clapped at him!- Grey-sama yelled angrily "Does Grey-sama think that Juvia is attracted to Lyon-sam.. Lyon?".

-You tried to force Juvia into having sex with you because you were jealous?!- shouted Jellal on disbelief.

-So that's the reason why you didn't fight with your complete capacity against Yuki- said thoughtfully Yu-chan- You were blind by your jealousy!

-But Grey-sama i will only love you!- Juvia exclaimed- Juvia was only surprised and flattered by Lyon's gesture, that's all. There was no romantic affection on Juvia's blush. Also, Juvia clapped because he did a great performance.

Grey-sama watched in shocked to Juvia and then he broke our gaze contact looking at the floor ashamed- Sorry- Grey-sama murmured.

-You better be!- threatened Jellal.

-Jellal!- the mention one gulped audibly, now it was Yu-chan's time to threaten.

-I'm sorry for acting like a bastard- apologized Grey-sama, an idea bumped into Juvia's head.

-Juvia will forgive you only if Grey-sama wears combined divers with Juvia for month when we return to Mangolia- Juvia blackmailed.

-O ok- Grey-sama finally said defeated, Juvia was in so much ecstasy that she jumped on him and kissed him.

-Agh- we broke apart when we heard Yu-chan's fake caught- What do you think if we all go to the bar where all our guilds are celebrating?

-Juvia will love that!- Juvia exclaimed.

-If Juvia goes, count with me- Grey-sama said.

-I'll have to go or Erza will kill me- we all laughed at Jellal's comment "Juvia has very good friends".


	49. Proposal

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Did you see how beautiful Master Yuri's babies were?- i asked Gajeel on our way back to the hotel- They had their mother's eyes and their father's hair color.

-They are adorable- concurred with me Lily.

-Well we will have one to our selves in a short time- my rough dragon commented, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and rubbing my belly bottom. I blushed a bit "Yes, we will", i thought peacefully.

-Stop where you are right now, Gajeel Redfox!- we heard a man shout from behind us...

_**Chapter 54:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

We turned around in our fighting stances ready to attack whoever he was- Woa! Chill out both of you- he raised his arms, a gesture that he was on peace- I'm just here to make a proposal to Gajeel Redfox.

"A proposal?"- Sorry sir, is just that you took us by surprise- apologized Shrimp- So which is your proposal to Gajeel?

-Well, first of all my name is Ikuto Drowal. I'm a talent agent and i would love that your husband would be my first client- the man explained "... WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE..."

-You want me to be an artist?!- i yelled.

-Yes, a singer more specifically- he smiled- I watched your performance and it was amazing, in no time you'll be very famous- "Famous?... i like how it sounds"- Of course i'm not asking you to decide right now or anything- he took a bunch of papers from his suitcase and hand it to me but Shorty was the one that took them- That is the contract, take your time on reading it and analyzing your answer.

-For who do you work? Would being a singer affect his job as a mage? Will you make him quit on taking requests?- my little fairy started to shoot question after question, not leaving time for the poor man to answer "Wow! She looks like a layer".

-I work for Destiny records, it's a new musical company that was founded this year. No, his career as a singer won't affect his job as a mage and no we will not make him quit on taking requests- he answered.

-Then we will take your proposal in consideration- Shrimp smiled brightly at him.

-You have my number on the contract, i hope you chose to form part of Destiny records- with that he left.

-Come on Gajeel, we need to get at the hotel so i can read the contract- she started to walk, leaving me astonished.

-What makes you think that i want to be a singer?- i asked her, catching up with her.

-Because i'm your wife and i know what you want- i saw her incredulously- And when you were performing... i saw a smile i had never seen on your face- she smiled sweetly, causing my heart to melt- I want you ti smile like that as much as you can... and if Destiny records can, i'll make as much as i can to help them.

"Shrimp... i truly love you" i smiled and stole a kiss from her lips- You are the best, you know?- she giggle and leaned her head on my chest "Maybe it's not a bad idea".

**P.O.V Levy**

I was reading the contract that Drowal-san gave to Gajeel. It wasn't bad at all... on the contrary it was well proportionate as well as amazing. I had already looked out for Destiny records and for Drowal-san, they truly exist so my doubt of that man being fake is erased. I re read the papers once again and couldn't find anything that will affect Gajeel.

"Ishtar, Eliot what do you think about it?" i asked my two partners, "For me is perfect" told me my big brother, "For me too but show it to Master Yuri, she could tell Utau about it and she could give as her opinion. After all she knows more about this this theme than us" my big sister answered. "Ok, i'll do as you say Ishtar".

-Shorty is time to rest- called for me my husband- Tomorrow we are having a long competition day- i left the papers at the table and jumped in bed, cuddling against him- Did you find something interesting?- he asked wrapping his arms around me.

-Yes, the contract is perfect as far as i and my big siblings can see. However, we are gonna ask Master Yuri to talk with Utau about it due to she has better experience in this atmosphere than any of us- i answered, my voice a murmur for all the fatigue i had. On moments like this i loved those dragon slayer abilities to hear almost everything. Before sleep claimed me i heard a 'Thanks' coming from him, which made me sleep with a smile on my face.

_The next morning in the stadium _

-Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!- started Mato receiving a lot of applause from the crowd- Today's event is a maze race, the first one to pass to the other side wins. However, be aware that there are gonna be tramps all over the place- "Typical, never an easy task"- Teams choose your participants!

-The drunkards should go- told us my rough dragon- Her card reading can show her the fastest and safest route to the other side- "Very wise decision" my smile was full of pride.

-I think it too- said F-onichan.

-It's decided then, Cana you'll be participating today- stated and clapped her hands together Mira, i only nodded.

- I'm gonna win this event!- shouted Cana before leaving towards the field.

**P.O.V Lily**

The mages that were participating in the event were having a few problems... the walls of the labyrinth had... hands coming from them and trying to trap them "This is like one of those horror movies that mom and dad love watching". I gazed towards their direction and sweat dropped at the scene... both of them were eating popcorn and watching the event if they were regarding a movie.

At least they made the correct decision on choosing Cana for this task, she had chosen the path that didn't have hands as her cards told her. Although, she wasn't the only one... Rogue, Fauna, Yaeger "I really don't know why Quatro Cerberus chose him again... maybe because the maze's walls were made of plants and his magic was that" and Samuel weren't far from behind her. Meanwhile Milliana, Toby and Alzack were having a few problems... specially with those creepy hands...

-Look Cana is almost at the finish line!- pointed Lucy at the lacrima- But what is that behind her?

Suddenly a shadow appear "It must be Rogue!", Cana noticed that and dashed as fast as she could towards the finish line... but both of them crossed it at the same time- It looks that we have a tie on first place! Sabertooth and Fairy Tail team B gain 10 points- i cheered for them "Another 10 points for my parents team"-What is that?- asked Mato looking at two figures rushing towards the end of the labyrinth... they were... Fauna and Samuel!... both mages, one on a big dog (Fauna) and the other one turned into a combination of plants and rocks (Samuel), passed through the finish line at the same time too- It looks that the second place is also a tie! Excalibut team A and B wins 8 points.

-Next time victory will be mine, Sam- stated cockily Fauna.

-Let's see that- teased back Samuel with a smirk "They get along very well".

-Quatro Cerberus got on third place, they earn 6 points!- suddenly shouted Mato "Oh no! I didn't see it".

I paid attention to the rest of the event, i didn't want to loose any part like happened before. Alzack got on fourth place winning 4 points for Fairy Tail team A, on fifth place was Milliana gaining 3 points and Toby got in sixth place but as he finished last he earned 0 points "Poor Lamia Scale".

-That is the end of the event of the day- announced Mato- Let's begin with our second round of battles!

_**Next Chapter: Will Gajeel accept the proposal of Ikuto? We still don't know which is Eliot's problem...**_


	50. Really?

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

-That is the end of the event of the day- announced Mato- Let's begin with our second round of battles!

_**Chapter 55:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Our first battle is War Cry from Quatro Cerbeus against Risley from Meramaid Heel!

-So Demon Woman or Fanboy- started Gajeel- Who will want to fight today?

-I would like- answered F-onichan.

-Does anyone have an objection?- "Wow he really is acting as a true lieder!" exclaimed Ishtar in my head, i could only smile with pride at him. When nobody said something, he continues- So i'ts decided Fanboy is our participant for today's battle.

We all nodded and returned to watch the fight, Risley had won gaining 10 points for Mermaid Heel- Ne Gajeel- i called him, my eyes never leaving the battle field as his. Elfame was fighting against Chelia, amazingly it was a very equal fight "Her ability to heal is causing him a lot of trouble" commented Eliot, "I hope you win Elfame!" i cheered for him in my head- I had already given the contract to Master Yuri and asked her to tell Utau about it, she accepted.

-Really?- i knew that he didn't turn but i could hear the excitement, he was trying to hid, on his voice.

I giggled "Why don't you express your emotions more freely?"- Yes, really.

-That's nice- i could feel him smile which made me smile too.

-Look Elfame won!- i exclaimed pointing at the motionless body of Chelia.

-Yes, he did- Gajeel said laughing at me which caused me to blush- Come on Shrimp you know that the way you are acting is childish. How do you expect me not to laugh?

-Shut up!- i snapped angrily "How dare he tell me childish?!".

-Shri...- Gajeel started but Mato's voice interrupted him.

-Our third battle is Fairy Tail team B Freed vs Excalibur team A Kai- i stood frozen "Kai?... the Knight of Bravery?... F-onichan can't win against him!"- Let the battle start!

The Excalibur mage launched himself towards my cousin but Freed created a shield with his dark ecriture and then attacked him with his spell _PAIN_. However, Kai dodge it and tried to punch F-onisan but he make his wings appear and flew away from his opponent. They continued fighting for another ten minutes, i knew that Kai was holding back himself but never lowering his magic from a S-class mage. Surprisingly Freed was keeping up with him "When did he get stronger?" i questioned myself, "Since you both start training..." answered Ishtar but completed Eliot "... He learns fast as you do", i smiled "Gambare F-onichan".

-I think it's time to finish with this- Kai stated and slashed him with his swords.

-F-nisasn!/Freed!- Mira and i yelled at the same time. As soon as Mato announced that Excalibur team A were the winners, we both jumped from the balcony and flew towards the aid of my cousin. We carried him to the infirmary where the rest of Fairy Tail team B, Evergreen, Lisana, Bickslow and Laxus were waiting.

-Put him on the bed, i'll take good care of him- said a very familiar female voice "So Wendy was here too". After a few minutes of waiting and healing Wendy finally said- Don't worry it's nothing serious! He just need to rest for today and he won't be able to fight tomorrow... I better go with my team, Laxus-nii are you coming?

-Go, i'll follow you in a bit- Laxus answered, Wendy smiled at us and left.

-Argh!- i heard my cousin groan- What happened?

-F-nisan!/Freed!- once again both Mira and i threw ourselves towards him but this time we hugged him- Are you ok/all right?

-Yes, a bit sore but well- he smiled at us- I lost didn't i- his smile faded.

-You fought quiet well- we heard the deep voice of Laxus say.

-Laxus-sama?- asked confused my cousin.

-Kai is at my level, i can't even beat him... each time we fight we end up in a draw- we were all shocked by his confession. Not because we didn't think that Kai was that strong, but due to we never imagined that the great Laxus Dreyar would ever admit that someone was as strong as him- I only came here to see how you were and to congratulate you in your progress... not only you but all of you here- he... smiled! It was a sweet smile... "I never saw that smile on him... so this is your true power Master Yuri"- Freed if you start training with Levy when you get back to Mangolia, i can assure you that you will pass the next S-class test- my cousin's face lit up as a Christmas tree, which made me chuckle- And to tell you Levy that Utau says that everything is ok with the contract- he handed me the papers- Congratulations Gajeel- with that he left the infirmary.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-And... it's a draw!- announced the talking pumpkin as soon as the dust vanished and he could see the two unconscious bodies on the ground- Delena and Kagura are unable to fight which means that Excalibur team B and Sabertooth wins 5 points each!- we all cheered for them, even i "It was a very good fight". Kagura that could match Tatiana had it difficult with the celestial mage "Who would have thought that a key holder could kick asses without magic...", i thought amused "Or that she could use the powers of spirits without summoning them"- That's all for today! Let's see the points:

1º Exclibur team A with 38 points.

2º Excalibur team B with 33 points.

3º Sabertooth with 32 points.

4º Fairy Tail team B with 30 points.

5º Fairy Tail team A with 22 points.

6º Mermaid Heel with 21 points.

7º Quatro Cerberus with 13 points.

8º Lamia Scale with 9 points.

-Fourth place? How the hell did we get from first to third place?- i asked the drunkard, we were the only ones in the balcony because my mate and Demon Girl were at the infirmary next to Fanboy.

-Don't be that angry we all know that the true reason why you are so pissed off is that your sweet and lovely wife isn't talking with you- teased me the drunkard... "She is right".

-But i don't know what i did wrong!- i couldn't believe i was opening my heart to the drunkards- I just mocked her as always- iwas starting to get frustrated.

-You know that she is insecured about her body, don't you?- i snorted at her question "If you only knew how many fights we had for that problem".

-Yeah, and i don't fucking know why. She is gorgeous!- i exclaimed, suddenly remembering with who i was and blushing madly.

-Ara ara there is no point in being shy now, after all we are family- "FUCK YOU!"- When you told her that she was acting as a child it meant for her that you didn't consider her as a woman, that's the worst thing to her... the man she loves things that she is cute and not sensual or sexy.

"What the fuck?!"- But she is the sexiest creature on this planet and she has the most sensual moves on bed, that i had ever seen!- once again i blushed for what i just blurted out.

-Wow... i really didn't think that you would say it out loud just like that- the drunkard was watching me with an amused look- But you should tell her that and that you don't think that she is cute.

-But i do think she is cute, that is the first thing that attracted me to her. Her cuteness makes me miss a beat each time she smiles or get excited as she did on the balcony- "I really should stop blurting things out, cause all my blood is going to my cheeks".

-Once again wow... well then you should tell her what you told me and everything will be all right. You know that levy can't handle rancor with someone to much time, specially when she loves them so much as she loves you- now it was my time to look amused at the drunkard "Who would have thought that she was this good at giving advises?"- And don't worry i won't tell anybody about our little talk- she winked to me and i released the air i was holding "That is good to know"- Bye i'll be heading to a bar to have a drink with my boyfriend.

I gave her a nod and she left- Tell her what i think of her...- i muttered to myself.

_**Next Chapter: Will Gajeel sign the contract? Which is Eliot's problem? Is Gajeel gonna solve the problem with Levy?**_


	51. Reconciliations

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Well then you should tell her what you told me and everything will be all right. You know that levy can't handle rancor with someone to much time, specially when she loves them so much as she loves you- now it was my time to look amused at the drunkard "Who would have thought that she was this good at giving advises?"- And don't worry i won't tell anybody about our little talk- she winked to me and i released the air i was holding "That is good to know"- Bye i'll be heading to a bar to have a drink with my boyfriend.

I gave her a nod and she left- Tell her what i think of her...- i muttered to myself.

_**Chapter 56:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

"Childish?! I am not childish" i pouted in my head "HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I thought he considered me a woman", it was late already and i was heading towards the hotel- Hey guys look what i found- a man stood in front of me while another two came from behind- Why don't you make us some company?

-Back off!- i growled.

-Jaja! And who will help you little girl?!- he scoffed "Little girl? He did it". I wrote _ICEBLADE _and _SWORDMASTER__SPEED _and used it to slash those men and leave them really injured on the floor- Y you are a monster!

-No, i'm not! I'm always sweet and kind but when someone gets into my bad side i make them know hell- i answered "I think i'll make that phrase my slogan".

-T that p phrase... a are you t the Aragnid Emperor?- another man asked fearfully.

-Yes, i am- i answered- I hope you learnt your lesson, didn't you?

-Y yes!- they said in unison.

I smirk at their reactions and continued with my walk, the of the way was calm and i took advantage of this opportunity to contemplate the dark night sky "It's beautiful... i think it's time to start the plan". I put the shield to my mind down and talked to my partners "Eliot, Ishtar i need your help", "What is it?" asked my worried big sister, "I had been feeling the presence of someone following me. He isn't that strong so i wanted to ask you to take him down while i fixed my problems with Gajeel" i lied but she didn't notice, "Ok! Come one Eliot" she appeared on her human form and followed the magical energy i created her to chase, "Good luck Eliot" i whispered only in his mind.

When they had finally left i entered the hotel and went to my room. However, i didn't expect what i found in there- Gajeel what is the meaning of this?

-What else do you think it is? It's dinner- he teased me. The bedroom was only being illuminated by the light of the candles and in middle of the room there was a small table with two plates, one salmon salad and the other one steak and iron- What are you waiting for? Sit down- i obliged and we eat in a comfortable silence- Levy you know that i love, don't you?- i could feel that he was trying to be romantic and giggled "Even after the way i reacted, you think that it is your fault", i nodded my head to answer his question- I think... no i know that you are the sexiest creature on this planet and you have the most sensual moves on bed, that i had ever seen!- i blushed at his statement- But i also think that you are cute and that is the first thing that attracted me to you- "Gajeel..."- Your cuteness makes me miss a beat each time that you smile or get excited as a child, just as you did on the balcony. When i saw that you act as a child i never mean it as if i consider you a child, i mean it like you have a child's soul and i love that part of you... hell knows i love every part of you!

-R really?- i couldn't believe his words- Do you really mean it?

-Of course i do, i would never lie to you- he answered me with a cocky smile. I dropped my chair when i drastically stood up, launched myself to his arms and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart from lack of oxygen he told me with a smirk- I think that dinner it's over- we were both laying on bed embraced and trying to catch our breath- If reconciliations makes you act like that during sex, i'd love to fight with you more often.

I half hearted slapped his chest and giggled- Those words were the ones that made me act like that.

-Really, i didn't know you like that kind of things- he said amused.

I blushed and buried my face on his chest, so he couldn't see it- Any girl likes that- i muttered.

-Sorry for not being the most romantic man- he apologized while playing with my hair.

-Don't worry, i love you like you are- i pecked his lips- But i would like to know from where did you get the idea of all this.

-Well...- he blushed a bit- The feeling thing was the drunkard's idea while the dinner was water woman's- i couldn't stop from laughing- S shut up! It's not funny!

-No, in that you are right- i wiped my tears, from laughing so much, away- It's hilarious!

-Really...- i saw him smirking evilly "Oh no! What is he planning?"- Well then you'll find this amusing.

He started to tickle me everywhere- S stop i it! Jajajaja!

-Oh, no this is your punishment from laughing at me- he whispered macabre.

-B but y you always do it!- i argued.

-I'm permitted!- he told me- i think that it is enough- he said while stopping.

-Well...- i caught my breath- i think it's time for your punishment- i flashed my famous smiled (the one of the weekly sorcerer magazine) and crawled above him.

-W what are you planning?- he asked trying to keep all the fear out of his voice but failed miserably.

-You'll see...- i started to tickle him.

-S stop... jajajaja!- "I'm having a lot of fun!"

_**Next Chapter: What was Levy's plan? What will be Gajeel's answer towards Destiny records?**_


	52. Confusion state

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Well...- i caught my breath- i think it's time for your punishment- i flashed my famous smiled (the one of the weekly sorcerer magazine) and crawled above him.

-W what are you planning?- he asked trying to keep all the fear out of his voice but failed miserably.

-You'll see...- i started to tickle him.

-S stop... jajajaja!- "I'm having a lot of fun!"

_**Chapter 57:**_

**P.O.V Eliot**

"Shit, Shit, Shit, fuck you Hime. Why did you have to activate your plan just now"-Eliot i have a plan to catch him. You atack him from behind while i distract him- i only nodded "maybe if i play dum she won't notice"- Where did he go?- she asked once we got to the spot prepared by Levy and Naomi- And what is a romantic dinner doing in the middle of the park?

-Maybe someone wanted to have a date with his girlfriend?- "play dum, play dum and stay cool"

-Eliot do you know anything that I don't?- a dark aura surrounded her "Crap she got me!".

-I... I... Ah- "I'll need to say it now..."- I asked Hime-chan for help.

-Help with what exactly?- she looked at me confused.

-With... You...

-With me?!- now she looked more confused and hurt- What did I do wrong?

-Nothing!- I quickly said and saw her relax- I was the one who did something bad... I... fell... in love with... with... with you!- I suddenly blurted out "Fuck what did I have just done?!"- I... I...- out of the blue a pair of lips were smashed against mine " What is happening?".

-I love you too- I heard the voice of Ishtar in my head. A thousand emotions exploded inside me but the only thing I cared about were those lips against mine's.

**P.O.V Levy**

-Yes! He did it- I shouted causing Gajeel to fall from the bed, thanks to the surprise.

-What the hell?!- he growled getting into bed again- Who did what?

-Eliot- he still looked confused "Oh, yes I didn't tell him"- He confessed to Ishtar and she accepted his feelings, now they are kissing at the park where Naomi and I prepared a secret and romantic dinner for them- I told him excited.

-Wait a Fucking minute! Spider boy and Spider girl are now together as a couple?- I nodded still smiling- Who would have thought it? Even spiders fell in love- I laughed hard for his comment-What is so funny?

-Nothing- he gave me a stern gaze- ok, it's just that you said the same thing that Naomi when I told her.

-Levy...- "Oh, no! He is using my name... he only uses my name when he is nervous"- I talked to Destiny record's and gave them my answer- I was astonished but very happy for him- I told them... No...

"What?"- What?... Why did you tell them no?- for a reason I wasn't angry... I was just confused- You were really excited about all this music career.

-I was- he admitted- But then i thought about something- he looked into my eyes with such seriousness and love that made my heart skip a beat- What will happen when the baby is born? I want to bring him/her up with you, I want him/her to have a father and never suffer as I did- he caressed sweetly my belly- What will happen when I can not wake up with you next to me because I'm in a tour? I would go crazy and send to hospital the first one that tries to wake me up- I giggled "yes... He is able to do that"- so... I want you to accept my decision.

-Oh! gajeel- I hugged him tightly- of course I accept your decision and don't worry I know that you will be the best father ever- I assured him.

_Next morning_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Welcomed to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!- the talking pumpkin started- today's event it's a swim competition- "swimming? so today rainy woman will play", the battle field turned into water "it's almost as a sea"- the first that gets to the other slide wins but be aware that traps are all over the place...- "what the hell is this year's games and all the tramps?- ... And that you can knock out your opponent- "now we are getting along pumpkin"- Good luck teams!

-Rainy woman don't bother in attacking anyone that isn't Sabertooth or Excalibur team B- I told her.

-Why?- she asked.

-Because they are the only teams before us and Excalibur team A's mages are very powerful- I answered and then grinned- You can do it.

-Thanks, Juvia will definitely win!- she exclaimed and went to the battle field.

-You did it well- Shrimp told me which made my heart burst with pride "Gihi, I really like being the lieder... And it also turns on my wife... Yeah i knew it".

The event went well... Perfect if I May say. Rainy Woman got in first place without any complication, Excalibur team B and Sabertooth knocked themselves out sending both bodies over Excalibur team A causing him to slow down. In second was Lamia Scale, then Excalibur team B, after Fairy Tail team A and the fifth place was a draw between Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerbeus.

It was as if destiny was on our side.

-Let's continue with our third round of battles!- cheers were heard "he'll yeah! Another ten points to our team... After all, who is able to win against Demon Woman?"- First battle Mirajane Strauss vs Stefan Creepton!- "Fucking destiny! Why do you play those dirty tricks with us?!"

_**Next Chapter: Who will win? Is Mira strong enough?**_


	53. Leader Gajeel

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Let's continue with our third round of battles!- cheers were heard "he'll yeah! Another ten points to our team... After all, who is able to win against Demon Woman?"- First battle Mirajane Strauss vs Stefan Creepton!- "Fucking destiny! Why do you play those dirty tricks with us?!"

_**Chapter 57:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

I couldn't believe how nervous i was... Mira and Stefan were in front of each other ready to battle "Will she be able to win?", "Maybe" was the answer of my partners which only made me more nervous- Let the battle begin!- Mato announced and two flames exploded in the battle shield. One was Stefan's fire fairy magic while the other one was the Satan Soul Sitri of Mirajane.

Punchs and attacks were thrown all over the place, everyone was on the edge of their seats. Stefan punched Mira on the stomach but she grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor, causing the the ground to tremble. However, they didn't give up both of them concentrated their powers on one spell and shot... after a few minutes the dust vanished leaving two mages bad injured and panting... but both with a huge smile on their faces.

Just when they were about to attack again the bell rang, marking the end of the battle- It's a draw! Fairy Tail team B and Excalibur team A wins 5 points each- we all clapped.

-What a wonderful battle!- commented Ju-chan- Juvia is curious of who would have win if they continued fighting?

-Stefan- i answered immediately- I noticed by his look that with last attack he discovered the weak point of Mirajane. Aren't i right, Gajeel?

-Shrimp is right, i noticed too- he concured with me.

The rest of the battles were good too: Chelia vs Wendy had their re-match this year with Wendy as the winner, Fairy Tail cheered for her a lot. Their battle was very equal but on the last minute Wendy used a new secret dragon's technique, that she was leaving as last resource. After the two wind mages battle we had Yukino vs Bacchus, they had a draw too. However, their fight was as impressive as Mira's... both of them improved a lot. The funny thing was that as soon as Yukino's body touched the floor Rogue jumped towards her and almost kills Bacchus for hurting his mate, luckily Cana and Quatro Cerbeus appeared and shielded him. We had to wait twenty minutes until all the problem was resolved, i know that Gajeel would never admitted but he was proud of his old pupil cause he stood up for his mate. The last battle was Evergreen vs Teresa, Fairy Tail team A won easily in less than five minutes.

-Let's see the results for today:

First and still Excalibur team A with 49 points.

Second Fairy Tail team B with 45 points.

Third Excalibur team B with 43 points.

Fourth Sabertooth with 37 points.

Fifth Fairy Tail team A with 36 points.

Sixth Mermaid Heel with 24 points.

Seventh Quatro Cerbeus with 21 points.

And eighth Lamia Scale with 17 points.

That's all for today, see you tomorrow!

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Fairy Tail team B is in second place now!- exclaimed a very excited Rainy Woman, blushing afterwards for her outburst.

-Maybe but we still need to be in first place- i told them in a serious tone- Tomorrow we are having the double team work fight, let's hope that fan boy is better- they nodded- We still don't know what kind of event we have tomorrow so i'll be the one who decides who is the right one to participate- they only nodded again but this time smirkin- Now go to your hotel rooms to rest, tomorrow we are having a long day.

We all parted away to our respective rooms and slept.

_Next Morning_

-Welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!- started the talking pumpkin- Today's event is a pair treasure hunt- "A treasure hunt?", the field turned into an island- We will give you a clue with which you have to find something, only the first ones will receive 5 points the rest 0- "Only the first ones?!", this was alarming.

-Gajeel- the voice of my wife snapped me from my thoughts- What is your plan?

I thought it for a moment while inspecting the island- The Drunkard and Rainy Woman should go- i answered- Her card magic could help us to see the panoramic of the clue in another way and their is a river flowing all over the island. Also, they make a good team as well as i need you and Fanboy in perfect conditions for the double battles- i gazed at my mate and saw a smile full of pride which made my heart burst with happiness.

-Yosha!- shouted the Drunkard.

-Juvia assures Gajeel-kun that they will win- told me Rainy Woman.

With that said they both left leaving me with a strange feeling in my chest "What is this emotion? I never felt it before", "It's pride for your self" my dad voice answered me "They are leaning and counting on you", "Pride... leaning... counting... me" i couldn't help it anymore and let the smile i was restraining show in my face.

-Teams hear me well- began the pumpkin, each team was on a different entrance- Our voices can not be heard in normal conditions/ If you look for us you'll find us underneath/ not deep but behind/ a test you must pass to prove if yo can be trust/ come but don't let our spell get to you- "What the fuck?! What does that mean?"- Let the event begin!- the gates were raised and everyone dashed inside. My team kept running until they spotted a good large tree next to the waterfall at the beginning of the river and stopped to think about the clue.

-Juvia do you have any idea of what did Mato mean?- the drunkard asked, i was so nervous "I hope they discover it".

-Juvia thinks she does- the drunkard was wearing the same astonished expresion- If you look for us you'll find us underneath/ not deep but behind/ a test you must pass to prove if yo can be trust- she recited- Underneath the water, behind the waterfall and a test of mind, heart and soul to the treasure being trust to us- "Wow... i never thought about it like that... that's why i'm way better with my body than with my brain"- But Juvia doesn't know what kind of opponent we will be heading towards or what kind of magic they have, Juvia is really sorry.

-Don't worry Juvia, you did well- the drunkard assured her "You really did Rainy Woman, even if you lose i'll be proud of you"- At least we know now where the treasure is and that we won't have to fight to get it. The rest you can leave it to my card reading- she took her pack of cards and began with her lecture- This can't be true?!- she exclaimed "What can't be true?"- The creatures are mermaids, mythological creatures that attract sailors with their voice, showing them what they want the most to them drown them and eat their hearts- i felt a cold shiver ran through my spine and i could bet you anything that the rest were having the same feeling "How could they use something so dangerous?!". I felt my anger blinding my senses but i calmed down when Shrimp placed a hand above mine and squeezed it- So the spell is their singing and the test is to stay strong against what we want the most so we can show how much we want to win the event- the drunkard resonated and then sighed- Are you ready Juvia?

With a determined look Rainy Woman answered- Juvia is ready- She used her magic and parted the waterfall in two so they didn't get wet and then created a bubble so they could breathe under the water. As soon as they entered a medical voice started to sing:

**All i want is everything by Victoria Justice**

I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear

And we're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it 'cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ R.I.P

But I will give the best of me **a cottage appeared with Gildarts, a little girl and a woman i didn't know having dinner as an happy family -Mom- the drunkard whispered "Mom?... her dead mother?" i clenched my fists "That is a low punch" i growled in my head "Nobody hurts my team's feelings not like that" i knew that Fanboy, Gildarts, the drunkard's boyfriend and Shorty were fuming in rage too. **

All I want is everything  
Yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right **-Cana- the woman whispered- You could stay with your father and i. You could have the childhood you always wanted to- she took the drunkards hands and wiped a few tears on her face- You just need to say i want to stay with you... forever- the woman's brown eyes turned into yellow "Fuck that's the mermaid!".**  
At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah  
woaah oh

We don't ever stop  
Let's watch the sun come up  
We'll sleep when we're dead 'cause  
Halfway kinda sucks **-Thunder- the drunkard cast hitting the image of her mother making her disappear- Fuck off bitch! No one plays with my head and gets away easily- she yelled- After all i can't let Fairy Tail down, specially not after Gajeel trusted us this event- once again i felt that warmness on my heart.**

We're heading for the sky  
And will get lost in it 'cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything **  
**

And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ R.I.P

But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything,  
Yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between **-The scenery changed into a normal size house with a big background, there was the stripper, Rainy Woman and a little girl playing happily "Shit it was Rainy Woman's turn... i hope she can pass... i don't want my best and oldest female friend dead", only the thought made my stomach turn up side down. **  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything **The girl came running towards Rainy Woman and grabbed the hen of her dress trying to get her attention- Come on mom let's play!- her innocent smile changed into an evil one- Forever...**  
Yes everything yeah  
Woaah oh

Hold on to me  
And I'll hold on to you  
(oh)don't over think  
What have we got to lose? **Rainy Woman started to walk behind the little girl- What the fuck Juvia wake up!- i yelled at her. Somehow, it made her snap from her trance.**

It's me and you,  
Me and you no matter what  
Whooaa oh ah oh whoaa oh oh whooaa

We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it 'cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ R.I.P

But I will give the best of me **-Water Nebula!- Rainy Woman attacked the little girl making her disappear- Juvia is really sorry but she can't let Gajeel-kun down not after all he did for her- again that emotion returned to her heart.**  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right at least we know  
We're alive

All I want is everything

Yes everything  
Whoaaa oh

When the song finished a half fish woman appeared in front of my team and smiled sweetly- You had passed the test, Fairy Tail team B wins 5 points. Congratulations!

_**Next Chapter: What will happen with Cana and Juvia after such emotional attack? What other surprises will the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games hold?**_


	54. Feeling of disappointment

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

When the song finished a half fish woman appeared in front of my team and smiled sweetly- You had passed the test, Fairy Tail team B wins 5 points. Congratulations!

_**Chapter 58:**_

**P.O.V General**

_At the infirmary_

Juvia Loxar and Cana Alberona were both trembling each one on her own bed, thinking "I killed her". When suddenly the door slammed opened- Cana/ Juvia are you all right!- shouted Bacchus, Gildarts, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Jet and Droy.

-J Juvia i is o o...- stuttered the water mage but was interrupted when the ice make mage hugged her- Juvia is sorry Grey-sama, she killed our daughter- the water mage cried while being held tighter by her boyfriend, which tried not to blush by her indirect of wanting a kid but failed miserably.

-Ju-chan it wasn't your true daughter, that little girl was the mermaid who was going to kill you and she isn't dead she still is alive- Levy tried to comfort one of her best friends.

-Levy-chan is right!- exclaimed the other two Shadow gear members.

The water mage sniffed and smiled sweetly- Juvia is very lucky to have so good friends.

Meanwhile with Cana:

- I i k killed m my m mother!- the card mage cried while being hugged by her father and boyfriend- I i'm t the worst!

-No you are not!- Bacchus stated- That bitch was an image created by the mermaid, you said it yourself.

-For the first time i'm in accordance with this puppy- said Gildarts- That woman wasn't Cornelia, she would never asked you to stay forever with her... she was the kind of woman which treasured freedom.

-I miss her so much!- bewailed Cana burying her face into the chest of her father.

Still on the door of the infirmary the iron dragon slayer was watching the scene with a broken heart while thinking "They were counting on me... and this is what i do... i always make the ones i love the most suffer...". He punched the wall, leaving a big hole on it, and gaining the attention of his guild mates- I'm sorry- he said sharply, no one could she his face cause he was gazing the floor- If i didn't choose you to participate you wouldn't be suffering like this. I'm the worst Cana, not you.

-That's not true!- shrieked his oldest friend- Juvia would have died if she hadn't heard Gajeel-kun's voice calling out for her.

Thr iron mage looked up surprised at the water mage- Juvia is right- continued the card mage- Also if you had no other members to choose from, we are the only ones left that wouldn't be competing today.

-Girls i...- the dragon slayer was interrupted by Master Makarov.

-They are right Gajeel. As well as you made a really good decision on choosing them, they were the right ones for this event- the old man smiled proudly at his kid- I'm really proud of you Gajeel, you are a really good leader.

As soon as the words left the Master's mouth, the iron dragon slayer stomped out the room while being followed by his mate- Leave me alone!- he barked at her.

-Never- was her only answer- Gajeel it wasn't your fault.

he suddenly stopped making her bumped into his back- Why are you so annoying?!- he cried out but didn't mean it.

-Because i'm your wife- she simply said, he turn around to see her- I love you Gajeel and nothing you'll say will make me move from here.

Gajeel chuckled and smiled bittersweet- What have i done to deserve someone like you?- he caressed her cheek- You are really the best, you know?

Levy giggled- I do- she said causing him laugh hard- Now let's go to our team's balcony, i and F-onichan are going to fight.

**P.O.V ****Levy**

-Today's battle will be in teams of two, like last year's- Mato announced "Yes! We were right"- First battle Rogue and Sting vs Delena and Utau- "It will be an interesting fight"- Let the battle begin!- twenty minutes later...- The winner is Sabertooth!- "Wow... that fight was amazing!... They had to use their Dragon Force to win against Excalibur's team B". Excalibur team A won against Mermaid Heels and Fairy Tail team A won against Quatro Cerberus- And now he have our last battle of the day!- cheers from part of the crowd- Levy and Freed vs Jura and Lyon!- i froze "They are using one of the ten saint mages!".

-Fuck!- i heard my mate's voice and saw him punching the wall again- Why? Why do i have to make this mistakes?!

-Gajeel...- i whispered and tried to reach out for him- Just... trust us.

We held a gazes competition until he decided to break it and sighed- All right... i'm gonna trust- i smiled happily- But as soon as i see that you are hurt i'm gonna kill that bastard- i laughed and pecked his lips, when i was going to leave he hugged me tight- Good luck... and... please take care- he whispered in my ear. I returned the hug and gave him a comforting smile.

-Are you ready?- asked me F-onichan once we got to the stadium door.

I looked at him and then towards the light peering from the door- I am- i said determined and stepped into the battle shield.

-Let the battle begin!- Mato said "Let's start the show".

At the beginning nobody moved "F-onichan can you hear me?", i saw him smirk "Yes, i do. Plan?", i smiled evil "First Lyon then Jura", "Roger!".

_**Next Chapter: Who will win? Will Gajeel interrupt the battle to protect his mate?**_


	55. Against one of the Ten Saint Mages

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Levy**

-Let the battle begin!- Mato said "Let's start the show".

At the beginning nobody moved "F-onichan can you hear me?", i saw him smirk "Yes, i do. Plan?", i smiled evil "First Lyon then Jura", "Roger!".

**_Chapter 59:_**

**P.O.V Levy**

-Eliot!- my partner appeared in his human form and ran the fastest he could towards Lyon while F-onichan flew up and attacked our opponent with his Dark Ecriture. However, Lyon wouldn't stay still and received the damage he dodged them and used _ICECANNON _against me... but i protect myself with Ishtar web as well as i sent her to glue Lyon to the floor with one of her web traps... and it worked. "Good job Ishtar!" i praised her "Eliot attack him with your paralyzing ink shoots!" he did as he was ordered, taking Lyon by surprise while he was trying to unglued himself from the floor "F-onichan! Use _Pain_" i communicated him telepathically. My cousin did as i told him, knocking out our opponent "His spells got stronger too" i thought amazed and proud of him.

-Incredible! In less than five minutes Fairy Tail team B knocked out Lyon Vastia with a perfect combination- the crowd went wild... specially the 'Poison Ladies' that were cheering for me... and F-onichan's fans.

I was plunged in my plans of how to beat Jura that i didn't see his attack coming... luckily F-onichan saw it and grabbed me flying up into the sky- Thanks. i told him and created my own wings to fly.

-You should paid more attention- he scolded me.

-Fanboy is right- Gajeel shouted from the balcony- Pay more attention Shrimp!- i winced "He sounds angry...", "Of course he is!" Ishtar exclaimed in disbelief, "You got distracted while you are fighting one of the ten saint mages" Eliot added with the same tone of his girlfriend, "Ok ok bad mine but it won't happen again"- Could you please stop using your fucking mind communication of yours and pay attention to your fight!

-All right!- i cried out annoyed- Stop talking and let me concentrate please!- i could feel everyone sweat dropping at the scene "Excellent! Now everyone thinks i'm... well... we are crazy".

-Fantastic, your powers are truly impresive Levy-dono. Since i heard of them i wanted to have i fight against them- told me Jura, making me blush.

I was flatered by hearing him say something like that- Thank you- i said shyly but then got serious when i sensed danger aproaching- Freed dongde!- i told him only a few seconds before the onset of Jura got to us... but those seconds were enough to us to react and evade any injury. I commanded my partners to turn into their spider forms and jump from stone to stone until they were close enough to make a combine attack, immobilizing web soaked with paralyzing ink... but as i expected it didn't work... so i used plan b... from behind F-onichan and i attacked him with _FIRE _and _Dark Ecriture: DARKNESS_... he dodged and attacked... we continued this endless attacking and dodging game until _STONE PRISON _from Jura injured F-onichan making me angry- That's enough- i changed into my second stage, i could have done it before but i wanted him to be weaker... however, things doesn't always go as you plan them- Argnid Emperor!

-That's the famous Aragnid Emperor i heard so much about... interesting...- comented Jura but i didn't hear, i was angry cause he hurt my family so i took my paint brush and wrote in the papyrus _HELLFFIRE _and _HURRICANE _creating the biggest amount of hurricanes i did in my life... they were twenty and i had all of them under control. Jura wasn't fast enough and they got him causing a lot of damage- Ah!

-I impressive! Levy Redfox from Fairy Tail team B strikes back with potent attack- Mato said.

-F-onichan are you ok?- i aksed him while helping him up.

-Yes, i am- he said with a groan of pain but i knew that he wasn't lying... after all our family is a tough cookie- Do you think it's time for it?- he asked/whispered.

I thought it for a minute and then said- Yes, it is.

We grabbed each other's hand and enchanted our unison road- _WORD NIGHTMARE!_- the runes began to glow and hit Jura with different spells. When the attack finished dust was covering all the battle shield, we were both panting hard. The attack is strong but takes a lot from us... even in my second stage. After the dust vanished we were both astonished- That is impossible- we exclaimed. Jura was still standing... badly injured and tired... but standing tall.

Something inside of me light up "W what is this feeling?", "Adrenaline" answered Eliot, "Seeing a strong opponent like him makes you want o continue fighting" ended, Ishtar, for him- F-onichan ready to continue fighting?- i smirked up at him.

He looked shock- It's the first time i see that look in your eyes- he smirked too- I like it.

"Jura we are ready to give you a fight that you will remember" i think that somehow he heard my thought because he smiled too and put himself in a fighting position "We are ready!".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"S Shrimp?..." i had never seen her like this... her look was so determined... strong... decided... passionate and... excited... she had never enjoyed fighting but right now seeing her receiving attacks and slashing with her chains with a huge smile on her face was... incredible! "I'm so happy that now we share a love towards fighting".

**P.O.V Levy**

-Ah!- i cried out hitting the wall. I fell to my knees and spat blood "It's been a long time since i had tasted the metalic taste of blood"...

-Levy/Levy-sama/Mom/Lev-chan/Levy-chan/L-onesan/Shrimp!- all the ones i love shouted worried for me... which made my stomach clinch in disappointment... "I trained to never make them worry again... and now they are doing the exact thing i didn't want them to do".

I stood up and glared at Jura, causing all of the ones that were watching me shiver- I'm always sweet and kind but you my friend got into my bad side and when that happens...- Fairy Tail, Excalibur, the 'Poison Ladies' and some spectators said tha last part with me-... i let them know hell!- i took my paint brush and wrote in the papyrus _DARK FOREST,_ remembering what the first master told me the day i knew about my powers, a lot of trees appeared and surrounded Jura- F-onichan think fast!- i threw him a bottle which he caught- That will make you imperceptible to him, get into the forest and make your own combination of attacks- he nodded and flew inside the wood.

I continued writing _HUNGRY WOLFS, HAND BRANCHES _and _ANGRY MOTHER BEAR _i ended almost dropping the paint brush and panting like a dog "Wow... it takes so much of my powers...", "Stop it Hime if you continue you'll ran out of magic and that will... kill you" Eliot scolded me, i sighed and thought "Ok don't worry i'll stop".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I noticed that my little fairy was at her limit "She is pushing it too much..."- This is incredible! Fairy Tail team B got Jura, one of the ten saint mages, cornered by a pack of wolves after being slashed by branches that had the form of hands and being attacked by a big bear- "Hand branches?" i sweat dropped "She really got a big imagination" i smirked at my next thought "Specially on bed"- Now Freed Justin is combining his Drak Ecriture with the wolves's lunges making it impossible to Jura to dodge them.

The talking pumpkin was right, Jura was receiving attack after attack without rest "How is it possible to keep on standing after so many attacks?" i wandered- F-onichan!- i heard my wife's voice call out for his cousin who was on her side in a minute- Let's do it again.

Fanboy's colors drain from his face "Do what again?"- Are you sure?- he asked uncertain.

She smiled sweetly at him- I'm sure i can handle it- she told him making her perganink creations disappear "What is she planing?".

When they took hands i understood everything "Is she nuts?! She doesn't have enough magic for that"- _WORD NIGHTMARE!_- they chanted.

When the unison raid finished Jura was knocked out- U unbelievable! Fairy Tail team B wins on the last minute- the crowd went wild... but my heart stopped when i saw my mate's body fall into the ground unconscious...

_**Next Chapter: Is Levy all right? What happened to her?**_


	56. Coma

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

When the unison raid finished Jura was knocked out- U unbelievable! Fairy Tail team B wins on the last minute- the crowd went wild... but my heart stopped when i saw my mate's body fall on the ground unconscious...

_**Chapter 60**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

My world froze as i saw the stationary body of my mate on the infirmary's bed, "I is she alive?" was the first thing i asked myself which was answered by her steady heartbeats and regular breathing "Thank Mavis"- What do you mean by she is in coma?!- i heard fanboy shout making my heart miss a beat "C coma?".

-Levy Redfox used too much magic and she fell into a coma, but don't worry we deduce that she will wake up in a week or so- a man with a white coat said.

-Coma?- i asked/murmured while walking to her side- She is in coma?

-Gajeel, it is all my fault- bowed Fanboy- She almost fought all the battle against Jura on her own... if i had been stronger...

-Leave- i told him- Leave and let me be alone with my wife... please.

-All right- he said depressed making his way out.

-Fredd- i called out for him before he left the room but my gaze never left my mate's face- It isn't your fault- i didn't see his expression but i could bet you anything that he was smiling.

"Shrimp... come back for me... don't leave me alone" i begged on my head while caressing her left cheek sweetly "I love you".

**P.O.V Levy**

Darkness... that's all i could see... "How much time had passed since i got here?... Where is Gajeel... or Lily?... Why am i here?... Am i alive?... What is this place?..." i asked myself a lot of questions "What is happening?... WAIT A MINUTE... Eliot! Ishtar! Where are you?! They are a part of me... so they should be here with me too... please answer me... i don't want to be alone..." i felt something falling from eyes... "Tears?... Am i crying?... Please someone help me...".

-Levy- i heard a voice very familiar "Who was him?... Where was him?..."- I love you- he continued i could feel his voice breaking... and that for a reason broke my heart... "Why do i feel like this?..."- So please don't leave me... come back my little fairy...- "Little Fairy?!... Gajeel?!... Where are you? I can't see you?"- Return from your sleep... so we could go on that S-class mission that you so wanted to do... then we could celebrate together... creating a brat of our own...- i chuckled but cried at the same time "Gajeel... No there is no time to cry right now, i have to return to him...". I gathered all the strength i had and walked towards the light from where my husband's voice was coming from "Wait for me Gajeel i'm coming". I groaned at the sudden light after being... i don't know how much time... in darkness- L Levy?- my mate asked me unsure as if he was dreaming- A are you really awake?

-Y yes, i am- i answered weakly "Why did i feel like shit?", "Vocabulary!" scolded me Ishtar, "A lady shouldn't use that kind of language" Eliot concurred, "And what do you know about being a lady?!" i and my big sis shouted annoyed, "You are both back! What happened?" i asked them, "Let your husband explain you that" Eliot said a bit sad.

-You are back!- he crashed me in a big hug and buried his face where my mating mark was, letting me feel the tears on his cheeks- I thought i lost you- he whispered "Lost me?... What is happening?!".

-Gajeel what happened to me? Why are you crying?... What happened with the Grand Magic Games?!- i asked him very confused.

He sat me on his lap and kissed me fondly, a gesture that i returned- You were in coma for almost two weeks- his voice cracking while he said it "Coma?!"- You used too much magic in your fight against Jura- "Jura?... Did i win?!"- And before you ask yes you won- i smiled "He always know what is going in my head"- Excalibur team A won the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail team B got second, on third place was Sabertooth, there was a draw for the fourth place of Fairy Tail team A and Excalibur team B, another draw for the fifth place of Mermaid Heels and Quatro Cerbeus and finally on sixth place and last there was Lamia Scale- "S second place?" i was very disappointed, i participate for the first time in the Games and i got second- Shh don't feel bad- he hushed me- You did great, you won against one of the ten saint mages!- he exclaimed dramatically making me laugh- And lastly the reason why i was crying... was because i tought that i... that i... that i lost you- he shed a few more tears which i wiped away- Don't you ever make me worry like that again!- he growled.

-I won't- i simply said, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

We ended up taking each other's clothes and having sex... "What else did you expect i almost died?!...".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"I have her back!" i smiled down at the petit blue haired nude girl in my arms "I have her back"- Holly shit!- i heard someone exclaim from the door of the infirmary, i quickly turned my gaze towards the voice founding all Fairy Tail team B outside the room.

-Shh! She is sleeping- i scolded them.

They began to cry from happiness- Did Lev-chan wake up?- asked Rainy Woman.

-No, i had sex with her while she was in coma- i said sarcastically making my oldest friend blush- Of course that she woke up! Now all of you shu, i don't want anybody seeing her like this.

Demon girl and the Drunkard giggled- You should have thought that before having sex with her in a public place- told me smirking Fanboy.

I just growled and kicked them out "Bastards" i smiled and looked down at my sleepy mate "We have good friends Shrimp".

_**Next Chapter: What kind of S-class mission will Gajeel and Levy take? Will they have complications?**_


	57. S-class mission

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Gajeel**

- Now all of you shu, i don't want anybody seeing her like this.

Demon girl and the Drunkard giggled- You should have thought that before having sex with her in a public place- told me smirking Fanboy.

I just growled and kicked them out "Bastards" i smiled and looked down at my sleepy mate "We have good friends Shrimp".

_**Chapter 61:**_

**P.O.V Lily**

-Are you sure that this is a good idea- i asked dad while boarding the train that will take us to Freesia Town for our first S-class mission- It had only passed one week since mom woke up from her coma, she should be resting.

-And you think that i already don't know that- growled in frustration my father- She is the crazy one that couldn't wait anymore.

-I heard that- dad shivered as mom said it, making me laugh "Mother you have dad on the palm of your hand". We sat down on our seats, Eliot and Ishtar appeared on their humans forms.

-We concurred with you Lily- aunt Ishtar told me.

-But you know that there is no way that Hime will change her mind- added uncle Eliot.

-That isn't true!- pouted mom.

-Gihi, you know that... argh!- dad couldn't finish his phrase because the train began to move- Fuck... you... train...

-Shhh- hushed him mom- I'll sing:

**When love comes around by college 11**

When I saw him passing by  
Right in front of my eye  
I couldn't let this love just slip away  
So I took him by the hand  
And said 'hey there my friend'  
Would you like to take a walk around with me

And then he looked my way  
I knew it be, ok

[chorus]  
'Cause when love comes around  
It comes withot a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright  
Gray skies turn into blue  
you would like to feel it too  
That' the way  
That it feels  
When love comes around

Stood all day in the sun  
We were having fun  
Talking 'bout the bands we love to here  
Told a secret in his ear  
He was suddenly so near  
My heart was beating faster then it should

And then he realized  
This love he could not fight

[chorus]  
'Cause when love comes around  
It comes withot a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright  
Gray skies turn into blue  
you would like to feel it too  
That' the way  
That it feels  
When love comes around

And then he realized  
This love he could no fight

[chorus]  
'Cause when love comes around  
It comes withot a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright  
Gray skies turn into blue  
you would like to feel it too  
That' the way  
That it feels  
When love comes around  
That's the way  
That it feel's  
When love comes around

As soon as the song finished, as always, dad was asleep on mom's lap ""They truly love each other so much" i smiled sweetly at the thought.

**P.O.V Levy**

Lily, Gajeel and i were in Freesia's forest, the job was to capture a S-class mage "easy" or that was what we thought - Where the hell could he be?!- exclaimed my husband angrily.- We have been looking for him two whole days and nothing... not a single trace!

-Gajeel calm down- i told him with a stern look- Did you think that we would be able to finish this mission fast? It is a S-class mission, Gajeel!- suddenly a thought bumped into my head- Oh please, don't tell me that all this is about our private celebration- he blushed a bit and then looked away, i shacked my head in disbelief- Gajeel really?

-Where are you?!- he yelled to the sky, trying to change the topic "Nice husband" commented both of my partners in my head, "Thnaks" i answered bittersweet.

-Could you please shut the fuck up?- a voice came from a blue mist in front of us.

-Eliot, Ishtar- i called out for my siblings on their human form.

-So the famous Aragnid Emperor and her husband Kurogane Gajeel came after me- suddenly a man appeared. He was tall, not as well-built as my mate but well-built indeed, black hair, blue eyes and he had a tatoo of a snake on his neck. He fits perfectly with the description of the mage we were looking for- Im flatered!- he mocked, "Bad move dude, really bad move" Eliot, Ishtar and i thought at the same time.

-Iron Dragon's Cub!- Gajeel yelled punching our enemie- Come on Shrimp!

I sighed "He never changes" and sent my partners to back up my mate and Lily that were already so into the fight against our opponent, while i stayed behind and thought of a plan.

Our enemmie was a crashing mage as Gildarts, he was strong... Gajeel and Lily were having difficulties with him... "What can i do?... Maybe if... Ishtar do you thing that our oponent is weak enough?" i asked my big sis, "Yes, i do" she answered making me smirk victory. I changed into my second origin and slide the papyrus under the black mage and wrote with my paint brush a lot of runes that got him trapped- Wow, well done Shrimp!- Gajeel told me "You didn't see anything".

-Gajeel i'll ask you to put some of your magic in the papyrus, when i tell you- i said and he only nodded a bit confused but trusting my judgment. I wrote _WATERCOPY- _Gajeel now!- He concentrated his iron magic on the papyrus as i told him to do, creating a lot of spikes of iron (inside the cage where i trapped our enemie) slashing our opponent. Of course it wouldn't be an S-class mission if it would end with only that, the dark mage was still standing and ready to fight. Adrenalin was running through all my veins, Gajeel noticed that and chuckled happily that finally i began to like fighting as he does. My husband threw himself swinging his scythe as if he was playing with it while i attacked with my chains covered with poison. We continued fighting for a while like that until an attack of the enemie almost got me but gratefully Lily saw it coming and saved me- Thanks!- i told him.

-Shrimp! Lily!- Gajeel came to our side- Are you ok?

-Yes, we are- i answered.

-He is tough- commented Lily.

-Gihi, of course it is an S-class mission- my mate said. Making me laugh and recall what he said during the S-class rank test in which we were partners "He still has the same burning soul, carving for a good fight"- Shorty are you up for our Unison Raid?- he asked me smirking but i noticed a bit of concern on his eyes.

-I am- i assured him firmly.

-Gihi, so let's do it.

We took each other's hand and chanted- Bloody poisoned chains!- knocking our opponent down.

-We did it!- i jumped happily.

-Did you expect less than the Redfox's team?- Gajeel teased me, making me giggle- We need to take him to the consul, collect our reward and then go to hospital so we could get our injuries healed- my husband ordered "Have i told you how much i love and turns me on his bossy side?".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-C could you r repeat please w what you gave j just said?- my wife stuttered. We were at the local hospital of Freesia, where we were being taken care off by the doctors when suddenly one of then said something... impossible...

-Yes, of course- the doctor smiled gently at our confused and shocked expressions- Miss Redfox is completely healthy, she just had a few scratches and bruises which didn't harm the child she is carrying.

"Child" that word keep resonating in my mind "She is carrying a child... she is carryng my child... she just completed and S-class mission while carrying a child... she just completed and S-class mission while carrying MY child" my confused gaze turned into an angry glare- Leave!- i growled at the doctor who did as he was ordered while shivering from fear. When he had gone i turned towards my mate and forced her to lay down on the matress- You are not leaving this bed until you are healthy enough- i stated.

-But Gajeel you heard the doctor i just have a few scratched and bruises- she argued back.

-No, you have a few scratched and bruises while carrying My child- i corrected.

-It's my child too!- she exclaimed in disbelief.

-I know but... you were the one that wanted to come to this mission and puting that unborn brat's life in danger!- i growled in frustration "Why didn't i smell it?!".

-How we would have known?- she defended herself- We took precautions...- her eyes widened in shock.

-What is wrong? Is the baby hurt?!- i started to panick.

-No! The baby it's fine- i exhaled the air, i didn't know i was holding, and looked down at her hoping for an answer- The day that i woke up from the coma we had sex as if there was no tomorrow...- i blushed at the memory-... what i'm trying to say with this is that, we didn't take precautions that day.

-So it happened in that moment- i finally comprehended what she was trying to say and smiled happily at her.

-Are you happy?- she asked, i could feel that she was a bit afraid of my answer which made me chuckle cause i was the one that insisted on having a kid not her.

-Of course i am happy- i kissed her fiercely, slipping in bed next to her- Correcting myself i am in a state of ecstasy- we both laugh.

-What is so funny?- asked Phanterlily who was leaning on the door.

-Come her cat and get to know your little brother!- i told him with a huge smile on my face. He opened his eyes as wide as an owl... but then he cracked a big smile and flew to us "Yeah... my family is perfect!".


	58. IMPORTANT!

_**Author's note:**_

_**This is all for Levy's secret power... but don't worry I'll make a new story with the parental life that Gajeel and Levy will have to face with this new child coming. However, that story will have to wait a bit longer.**_

_**I really hope that you all had enjoyed Levy's secret power and thank you very much for accompany from the beginning.**_

_**xoxo KURENOHIKARI ;)**_


End file.
